Eterno meio
by MissAneMoll
Summary: Uma possível amizade entre a Salvadora e a Rainha Má vai por água abaixo quando Emma é puxada pelo portal do tempo de Zelena, e, no passado salva a vida da esposa do namorado de Regina. Todos os dias, Emma bate à porta da ex-prefeita, sem resposta. Mas o que acontece quando a porta é aberta? Chocolates em esmeraldas, e o livro ganha um novo fim. Não! Não um fim, mas um eterno meio.
1. Magia

O céu parecia uma aquarela em tons de azul misturados ao laranja do nascer do sol. A floresta ao fundo dando o verde e alguns pássaros cantando o som da manhã. Se não houvesse uma guerra explodindo, Regina acharia o dia maravilhoso. Ela não conseguira dormir aquela noite. Sua meio-irmã verde chegou em Storybrooke fazendo alvoroço logo depois do enterro de Neal. Pobre coitado, Regina pensou. Ele podia não ser sua companhia preferida, mas ainda era o pai biológico de Henry, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse. Regina o respeitava, assim como Emma. Eles deram a ela, por onze anos, o presente mais bonito que alguém podia ter. E ainda assim seu coração doía. Doía ao ver seu filho não se lembrar quem ela era. Doía ao ver a dor em seus olhos quando viu seu pai desconhecido sendo sepultado. Seu coração doeu ao ver Emma jogar o último punhado de areia sobre o caixão. Ela sabia como era perder alguém que amava, ela se lembrava bem como foi perder Daniel. Duas vezes ela sentiu aquela dor. Por duas vezes ela perdeu seu grande amor. Ela entendia Emma mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Então veio Zelena e a revelação de que sua mãe e Rumple, mais uma vez haviam mentido para ela. Regina tinha esperanças de que tudo não passasse de uma armação, mas ao encontrar a carta, tudo fez sentido. Aquela carta que ela lera tantas vezes para encontrar conforto ou inflar seu ego. A carta que ela pensou a vida toda ser sobre ela, e na verdade, não era. Então veio Robin e tudo pareceu ruir. O homem com a tatuagem de leão de quem fugira tantos anos atrás estava ali. O homem que Tinker Bell profetizou ser seu verdadeiro amor. Regina não sabia o que pensar, queria correr, mas algo naquele ladrão a puxava, como um imã. Ela queria se fechar, mas não conseguia, não com ele. Ela não tinha ideia do porque confiou a ele uma tarefa tão importante como proteger seu coração. A primeira pessoa que veio a sua cabeça foi Emma, mas logo pensou que seria a primeira pessoa a quem Zelena iria procurar. Depois, Archie, que mesmo que Regina nunca confessasse, tinha sua confiança, mas pensou que ele não tinha meios para tanto. Mas Robin estava parado a sua frente, e parecia ser sincero. Ela deixou com ele a missão de guardar seu coração enquanto ia para o que parecia um duelo do velho oeste. Por pouco, Regina não perdeu seu coração pelas mãos da Bruxa Má do Oeste. Mas a mulher disse algo que a deixou pensativa. Regina sempre teve tudo e nunca mereceu, ela nem sequer dava valor. E isso era uma verdade. Por esse motivo, ela decidiu dar uma chance a si própria, dar uma chance a Robin e deixou com ele seu coração e a promessa de um drink. Com ele tudo parecia tão fácil, tudo fluia tão leve. Nunca fora assim, nem com Daniel. Talvez por isso nunca dera certo, talvez ela só devesse tentar.

De pé, na janela de seu quarto, olhou novamente para o horizonte e sentiu o aroma do café quente na caneca em suas mãos. Respirou fundo e imaginou o que Henry deveria estar fazendo naquele momento. Então uma batida na porta da frente. Regina desviou o olhar para baixo e viu o fusca amarelo estacionado do outro lado da rua. Emma. Deixou a caneca de café sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e desceu as escadas rápido, não lembrando sequer que estava apenas com seu pijama de seda azul. Abrindo a porta, viu Emma com dois copos de café num suporte do Granny's e um saco de papel pardo, que devia conter sanduiches ou panquecas. A jaqueta de couro vermelha foi substituída por uma blusa de manga comprida xadrez azul e branco. Os mesmos jeans e as mesmas botas. Emma sorriu e mostrou os embrulhos.

-Bom dia, Regina. – Regina não sabia o que dizer quando Emma passou por ela na porta e seguiu para a cozinha.

-Bom dia, Swan. – Regina respondeu baixo, duvidando que a loira tivesse ouvido, visto que já estava longe. Ela fechou a porta olhando para os lados e, respirando fundo, seguiu para a cozinha. – Eu não me lembro de ter feito um convite para o café da manhã. – Regina falou enquanto se aproximava observando Emma colocar a mesa, mexendo em seus armários, pegando suco e geléia na geladeira. Emma sorriu.

-Eu imaginei que você acordaria cedo hoje, e com um humor não muito agradável. – Emma deu uma risada com a careta que Regina fez e se sentou, esperando que a prefeita fizesse o mesmo. – E eu precisava conversar com você, longe dos meus pais. – Regina, desconfiada, então se sentou. – E antes que você pergunte, Henry está bem. Ele está tomando café da manhã com David e Mary Margaret no Granny's. – Regina suspirou aliviada.

-O que é então? – Ela pegou o garfo e partiu uma das panquecas doces que Emma trouxera.

-Primeiro, quero saber como você está. – Emma olhou séria para Regina, que viu que não haveria escapatória senão responder.

-Eu estou ótima, levando em conta que minha meio-irmã verde-esmeralda tentou me humilhar na frente de toda a cidade, me jogou sobre um carro velho, me impediu de fazer magia, me lançou na torre do relógio, e tentou arrancar meu coração... Melhor impossível. – Emma olhou para Regina enquanto falava e soube que ótima era a última definição que Regina deveria dar a si mesma. Regina percebeu o olhar preocupado. – Eu estou bem, Emma, não se preocupe.

-Você ainda está sem seu coração? – Emma perguntou cautelosa enquanto bebericava seu chocolate quente. Regina ficou um momento em silêncio contemplando seu próprio chocolate.

-Sim. Ele está bem guardado. – Regina deu um sorriso pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

-No seu cofre? – Emma tentou.

-Não. Porque a curiosidade? – Regina olhou nos olhos de Emma e viu algo que não imaginou ver. Mágoa.

-Porque você não o deixou comigo? –Emma disse sem encarar a morena sentada a sua frente. Regina suspirou entendendo a situação. Emma estava chateada porque não foi a escolha feita por Regina para proteger seu coração. – Quero dizer, você poderia confiar em mim, Regina, eu achei que você soubesse disso. – Emma ainda não a olhava.

-Não é questão de confiança, Emma. Foi uma questão de pensamento rápido. – Regina respondeu suave. Emma a olhou com curiosidade. – Eu estava conversando com alguém, e esse alguém me pareceu ser sincero. Quando eu pensei em tirar meu coração, eu não podia deixá-lo com você, Snow ou David. Vocês seriam as primeiras pessoas com as quais Zelena iria procurar. Precisei deixar com alguém que não tem uma ligação visível comigo, mas que eu confio. – Emma acenou com os olhos presos nos castanhos de Regina. – Mas se isso serve de consolo, minha primeira ideia foi você.

-E quem é esse alguém? – Emma mordeu uma panqueca grosseiramente sem tirar os olhos da prefeita.

-Eu preferia deixá-lo no anonimato. – Regina respondeu baixo.

-Então é um homem... Um homem com quem você está tendo um romance, eu suponho. – Emma continuou olhando nos olhos de Regina, e viu uma oscilação.

-É claro que não! – Regina rebateu rápido.

-Você está mentindo. – Emma disse.

-Não, não estou. – Regina baixou as mãos e pôs os talheres de volta na mesa. – Eu não tenho um romance com ele. – Disse olhando nos olhos de Emma, que entendeu que era verdade.

-Mas existe algo entre vocês. – Emma disse baixo.

-É claro que existe, ele está protegendo meu coração. Eu dei a ele um voto de confiança porque há anos atrás ao arruinar a minha vida, arruinei a dele também. E agora ele está de volta. Eu não sei o que é isso, e nem como o que eu fiz vai afetar no agora, mas uma parte de mim diz que eu devo confiar nele. – Regina disse rápido.

-E quanto a outra parte? – Emma a encarou.

-A outra me diz que é um erro. – Regina suspirou. – Por que isso tudo agora Emma?

-Eu não sei, só estou preocupada. – Emma sussurrou.

-Porque essa preocupação toda? Eu sou uma mulher, não uma garotinha indefesa...

-Essa bruxa quer arruinar você, Regina. – Emma cortou a mulher. – E se ela estiver usando esse homem para te atingir? Regina, eu preciso que você tenha cuidado.

-Mais uma vez, Emma, porque essa preocupação agora? – Regina se inclinou sobre a mesa. Castanhos em verdes. Lá estavam elas, as faíscas. Regina sentiu falta delas, que só apareciam nas brigas com Emma.

-Pelo Henry. Mesmo que ele não se lembre, você ainda é a mãe dele. E nós temos que derrubar essa bruxa, Regina. E só podemos fazer isso se estivermos bem, e juntos. – Regina sentiu seu estômago afundar. Pensou que, talvez, Emma dissesse algo diferente. Seus olhos ainda estavam conectados quando Emma segurou sua mão. – Nós estamos juntas nessa, Regina. Essa mulher não vai vencer. Nós duas, juntas, fizemos um eclipse, então acho que podemos fazer qualquer coisa. – Regina não tirou sua mão debaixo da mão de Emma. Elas simplesmente se olhavam. Regina, baixou os olhos para o braço da xerife e viu em seu pulso uma pequena flor. Suas duas mãos vaguearam até o pulso da mulher e tocaram o desenho na pele branca.

-Não sabia que você tinha uma tatuagem. – Regina disse simplesmente, olhando fixamente para a flor.

-Ah, isso? É muito antiga, eu tinha dezesseis, eu acho. –Emma disse sem dar muita importância, mas hipnotizada pelo toque das mãos da rainha.

-É bonita. – Regina disse simplesmente.

-Obrigada. – Emma agradeceu com os olhos nos dedos ágeis de Regina. O celular no bolso direito de sua calça vibrou e Emma saiu do transe, assim como Regina se recostou em sua cadeira confortavelmente. A loira olhou aparelho e viu uma mensagem. Digitou algo rapidamente e se virou de volta para Regina. – Eu prometi ao David que iria ajudar com o berço do bebê. Mary Margaret vai surtar se der a luz sem um berço digno de um príncipe. – Emma riu, acompanhada de Regina. A xerife se levantou. – Preciso ir. Você vem mais tarde?

-Sim. Estou trabalhando num feitiço de proteção para o apartamento dos seus pais. Quando estiver pronto, e se funcionar, o apartamento vai estar seguro contra Zelena. – Regina falava enquanto caminhava com Emma até a porta da frente.

-Você realmente faria isso? – Emma parou de frente para a dona da casa e a observou.

-Não faria, estou fazendo. Não se preocupe, vai dar certo. Estamos juntas, não estamos? – Regina disse com a sombra de um sorriso e a sobrancelha levantada. – Emma sorriu e acenou, passando pela porta. No último degrau da varanda de mármore branco polido, Regina a chamou de volta. – Emma, obrigada! – Emma sorriu mais uma vez e caminhou para seu fusca. Quando deu a partida no carro, observou a porta da mansão ainda aberta e Regina em seu pijama azul. Emma sorriu para si mesma. Nunca imaginou que veria Regina de pijamas!


	2. Ensinando

N/A: Oi pessoal. Desculpem a demora na atualização, mas essa vida de faculdade, trabalho, e Oncer não é fácil. Mas prometo que vou tentar postar pelo menos um capítulo por semana de agora em diante. Agradeço os comentários que recebi. Foram dois, mas já foi muito por se tratar da minha primeira história. Bom, eu espero que vocês gostem, e deem sua opinião e sugestões. Estou meio zonza ainda com a Season Finale, mas vou tentar dar meu melhor. Quaisquer erros, podem ficar a vontade para apontar. Críticas são muito bem vindas. Bom, é isso. Espero que vocês tenham uma boa leitura! Beijoo!

-SQ-

Pouco mais de duas horas haviam se passado desde que Emma saíra da mansão. Regina se afundou em seu escritório, cercada por frascos, concentrada em sua missão. A prefeita adicionou uma gota de uma substancia escura no frasco que segurava e o líquido vermelho se tornou azulado. Regina suspirou frustrada e jogou o frasco numa pilha com mais outros oito. Mais uma poção falhara. A mulher não sabia mais o que tentar. O telefone tocou e Regina sabia bem quem era. Emma. Se levantou e pegou o aparelho, suspirado.

-Senhorita Swan. - Regina disse mais áspera do que pretendia.

-Oh, Regina... Hey. Está tudo bem? - Emma perguntou cautelosa. Regina suspirou e fechou os olhos antes de reponder.

-Não, Emma. Não está nada bem. Nada funciona e a menos que você lance o feitiço para que Zelena não consiga quebrar por magia de sangue, eu não tenho mais nenhuma ideia do que fazer. - Emma sentiu a frustração na voz da mulher.

-Porque você não vem para o apartamento? O feitiço não vai ser lançado aqui? Talvez você consiga pensar melhor se estiver aqui. - A morena pensou, franzindo a testa.

-É isso! - Emma não entendeu.

-É isso o que Regina?

-Estou a caminho! - Regina nem pode ouvir Emma murmurar qualquer coisa. Já tinha o telefone desligado e juntava alguns vidros. Colocou o que precisava numa caixa de madeira e saiu da casa. O dia continuava bonito, ela pensou enquanto simplesmente de desfez numa nuvem de fumaça roxa e apareceu na porta do apartamento dos Charmings. Bateu uma vez, e logo David surgiu segurando o que parecia ser um mapa e um pedaço de madeira. Regina franziu a testa enquanto passava pelo homem. Madeira por todo o lado. Emma estava sentada no chão tentando decifrar as instruções do que parecia ser um berço. Regina conseguiu segurar um comentário desdenhoso, mas não conseguiu segurar o sorriso irônico ao ver pai e filha quebrando as cabeças. Um olhar trocado entre ela e Mary Margaret deu a entender que aquela situação já durava horas. - Odeio interromper essa cena encantadora, mas preciso de um fio de cabelo de cada um de vocês.

-Para que, Regina? - Mary Margaret perguntou, seguida dos olhares do marido e da filha.

-Confiem em mim, vai funcionar. - A mulher sorriu, caminhando até David, que arrancou um fio de seu cabelo curto, depositando no frasco que estendeu a ele, estendendo depois a Mary Margaret, que repetiu a ação do marido. Regina olhou para os dois fios de cabelo se entrelaçando por um momento e saiu sem dizer mais nada. David e Emma continuaram seu trabalho na montagem do berço.

-Já vi planos inimigos mais fáceis de entender que isso. - David disse olhando as instruções.

-Me deixe ver. - Emma pediu, segurando o mapa e as peças nas mãos - Tudo bem, aqui diz "Passe os parafusos E com as arruelas D pela barra C usando a chave inglesa F, que...não veio inclusa. - Ela terminou frustrada.

-Poque vocês simplesmente não ligam para o Marco? Ele é realmente bom com essas coisas. - Mary Margaret disse num suspiro.

-Não! - Emma disse ao mesmo tempo que David.

-Estamos bem! - O príncipe falou pomposo.

-Nós realmente devíamos estar fazendo isso? - Mary Margaret deixou escapar, ganhando a atenção dos dois. - Desde a luta entre Regina e a Bruxa nós não vimos Zelena ou Gold. Não devíamos estar pensando no que ela vai fazer?

-Nós estamos, mas não podemos deixar de viver. - Emma disse olhando para a mãe.

-E esse berço é uma confirmação. Nós não vamos perder outro bebê. - David falou com o olhar sério.

-E graças a mim vocês não vão. - Regina entrou novamente pela porta de madeira branca. - Terminei. - Falou enquanto guardava os frascos na caixa de madeira sobre a mesa.

-Então? Funcionou? - David perguntou, se levantando, esperançoso. Emma olhou para Regina ansiosa enquanto Mary Margaret permaneceu sentada em sua poltrona. - Conseguiu colocar um feitiço de proteção?

-Um que não pode ser desfeito por magia de sangue. - A prefeita disse sorrindo. - O que significa que Zelena não será capaz de colocar as mãos neste bebê. - Ela se sentou seguida pelos olhares dos três.

-Alguma ideia do porque ela o quer? - Mary Margaret perguntou.

-O número de feitiços envolvendo a participação de bebês surpreenderia você. - Regina respondeu. - Aquela verdinha é mesmo uma bruxa estranha, mas enquanto estivermos aqui, estaremos a salvo.

-Isso é inútil. - Emma rebateu. - Precisamos parar de nos defender e começar a atacar.

-Você não viu como eu quase não ganhei dela ontem? - Regina virou sua atenção para a loira sentada no chão, sentindo uma crescente necessidade de debochar, mas se segurou, usando um argumento válido. - Ela tem magia. Magia poderosa.

-Eu tenho magia também. Você já me viu usar, eu só não consigo sempre controlar. - Emma tentou procurar os olhos chocolate de Regina. - Mas se nos uníssemos, se você me ensinasse...

-Sim, porque isso soa tão familiar? - Dessa vez, a prefeita não conseguiu segurar o sarcasmo em sua voz.

-Estou pronta dessa vez. - Emma disse séria e Regina debochou.

-Tubo bem, mas se vamos fazer isso, faremos do meu jeito. - Ela falou enquanto se levantava, sem tirar os olhos de Emma. - Não é tomar café velho numa tocaia ou seja lá o que você fazia como cobradora de fiança. - Regina estreitou o olhar tentando amedrontar a salvadora, e num gesto dramático, tocou a caixa que continha os ingredientes para poções, com um sorriso presunçoso. - Isso é um meio de vida. Você tem que estar completamente comprometida.

-Isso não é um problema. - Emma continuou séria, enquanto assistia Regina suspirar, pegando a caixa.

-Me encontre no meu cofre em uma hora. - A prefeita disse sem quebrar o contato visual e saiu, sem dizer mais nada, mas dando um último olhar a Emma, que continuou séria. Regina desceu o lance de escadas com um sorriso no rosto. Isso seria divertido se a antiga xerife não fosse tão irritante, mas funcionaria. Chegou na porta que dava para a rua e saiu sentindo o vento gelado em seu rosto. Inspirou profundamente, olhando para o céu e pensando como ela havia mudado. Há anos atrás ela teria dado tudo para matar Snow White, e agora, no entanto, ela acabara de lançar um feitiço para proteger a família de sua enteada. Ela se sentiu estranhamente leve. Deu mais uma olhada no céu azul límpido, sem nenhuma nuvem, e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça roxa. Foi diretamente para seu cofre. Olhou ao redor e abriu as portas de madeira talhada. O caixão de seu pai era sua primeira visão. Regina se aproximou, retirando uma das luvas de couro vermelho, e tocando a pedra polida, onde se podia ler o nome Henry Mills. - Papai... Você me disse que eu poderia ser feliz, mas eu não sei como isso é possível. - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que deviam ser derramadas em outro momento. - Queria ter a esperança que você sempre teve...

-Então tenha. - Regina se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Emma, mas não conseguiu se virar para encontrar os olhos verdes da loira. - Mas se existe algo melhor que esperança, Regina... - Emma se aproximou da mulher e tocou seu ombro, sentindo-a enrijecer. - é confiança. Confiança de juntas nós podemos derrotar Zelena. - Regina não olhou para trás, nem se desvencilhou da mão em seu ombro. Simplesmente empurrou o caixão e começou a descer as escadas, seguida por Emma, que não tirava os olhos da prefeita.

-Não toque em nada. - Regina falou com a voz indecifrável.

-Como devo aprender magia se não posso tocar em nada? - Emma rebateu enquanto seguia a mulher pelo corredor de pedra. Regina continuou andando até chegar a frente de um grande baú.

-Da mesma forma que fiz com Rumple. - Regina falava sem olhar para trás. Emma pegou o que parecia ser a mão de um morcego gigante e olhou cuidadosamente. - Nós vamos criar uma base forte primeiro, e então construiremos suas habilidades... - Regina se virou para olhar a mulher e viu o objeto negro em sua mão. - Eu disse para não tocar. - Tomou a peça de Emma com um olhar severo e se voltou para ou baú. - Então, enquanto estamos aqui, quem está cuidando de Henry? Os _Desencantados_? - Regina abriu o baú.

-Na verdade, Hook está. - Emma disse cautelosa. Regina se virou instantaneamente com os olhos semicerrados e uma pontada no estômago.

-Esses dois tem passado muito tempo juntos. - Regina não conseguiu disfarçar o desconforto com a ideia de seu filho andando por aí com um pirata.

-Hook é bom com Henry, e Henry gosta dele. - Emma disse com indiferença.

-Ele é propenso a violência, impulsivo, e tem um gancho no lugar de uma das mãos. O que um garoto de 12 anos não gostaria? - A morena vasculhava o baú enquanto falava. Regina sabia que Hook era apaixonado por Emma e provavelmente estaria usando seu filho para se aproximar da salvadora. Isso não a agradava.

-Eu confio nele. Ele me trouxe de volta para Storybrooke, e ele não tinha essa obrigação. - Emma colocou as mãos para trás enquanto observava Regina procurando no meio de tanta velharia.

-Oh, é claro que ele trouxe você de volta. - Regina não se conteve.

-O que isso quer dizer? - Emma inclinou a cabeça para ver Regina se virando e encarando-a com os olhos inquisidores.

-Sério? Você vai fingir que ninguém percebe os suspiros e olhares apaixonados? - Regina se arrependeu prontamente de ter feito essa pergunta. Provavelmente Emma pensaria que ela estava com ciúmes. Mas foi surpreendida pela resposta séria da mãe biológica de seu filho.

-Eu não suspiro. - Emma viu algo nos olhos da prefeita. Medo. E mágoa. Provavelmente medo de perder Henry de novo, e mágoa por Emma permitir isso. Mas era verdade, ela não suspirava... Não pelo Capitão Gancho.

-Talvez. - Regina sentiu seu estômago se acalmar, mas continuou olhando nos olhos verdes de Emma. - Mas ele sim. - Emma pôde sentir a voz da rainha quebrar levemente, mas não conseguiu decifrar o que aquilo significava, porque Regina pegou um livro nas mãos. Emma olhou para a capa prateada com o coração de rubi no meio. Parecia algo ligado a Cora. Isso deu a ela arrepios. - Começaremos com raízes para encantamentos. - Regina falou se virando novamente para Emma, abrindo o livro numa página com uma árvore desenhada envolta por letras de um alfabeto esquisito. Emma não conseguia entender um único símbolo.

-Você está brincando comigo? Que língua é essa? Espanhol? - Emma perguntou tocando o livro na esperança de entender algo.

-Não estamos fazendo tapas, estamos fazendo magia. - Regina falou como se fosse óbvio. Mas era claro que não era, afinal, se tratava de Emma. - É élfica. Bom, metade élfica.

-Nunca entenderei isso. - A loira disse frustrada. - Foi assim que Rumple te ensinou? Pense em como foi com você, que outros métodos ele usou? - Regina compartilhou da frustração da mulher a sua frente.

-Rumple era um valentão. Ele não aguentava tolices, e certamente não acolheu seus alunos. Ele tentava te ensinar a nadar, e se você não aprendesse, então se afogava. - Regina jogou o livro de volta no baú, fechando-o de costas para Emma.

-Se afogava? - Emma perguntou com descrença. Então algo brilhou nos olhos de Regina.

-É isso! - Uma ideia brilhante, de fato. Regina sorriu consigo mesma e com o medo que brilhou nos olhos de Emma.

-Isso o que? - A mulher não respondeu. Com um sorriso e um movimento dramático com as duas mãos, uma nuvem de fumaça roxa as envolveu. Foi apenas por um minuto. Emma quase não conseguiu processar a informação. Num momento estava no cofre de Regina, e agora estava no meio de uma ponte de madeira e cordas há mais de 200 metros acima de um rio violento que passava entre duas montanhas rochosas. Se segurou forte nas cordas para não cair e viu Regina parada numa das extremidades da ponte, uns cinco metros a sua frente. O vento soprava forte, Fazendo a ponte balançar. Regina tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Se Emma não estivesse prestes a se afogar, teria gasto mais tempo observando a mulher. - O que diabos você está fazendo? - Emma gritou para que Regina a ouvisse. A morena tinha as mãos juntas no meio do corpo e sorriu ainda mais.

-Te ensinando a nadar.


	3. Apenas me ouça

N/A: Oláááá pessoas lindas! Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo da semana. Amei escrevê-lo, e espero que vocês gostem também. Quaisquer ideias e comentários, fiquem a vontade, por favor. Adoraria saber o que vocês estão achando! Boa semana e uma ótima leitura! Beijo grande!

-SQ-

_-O que diabos você está fazendo? _

_-Te ensinando a nadar._

-Você enlouqueceu? - O desespero tomou conta de Emma quando ela percebeu o perigo da situação. Se segurou o quanto pode nas cordas laterais, mas nada impedia que a ponte se movimentasse com o vento. Regina se manteve calma.

-Toda vez que você mostrou seu poder, ele foi ativado por seus instintos. - Regina sorriu. - Então hoje, nós vamos forçar seus instintos... - Os olhos castanhos da prefeita não deixaram os verdes da xerife por nenhum momento. Regina sorriu predatória, claramente se divertindo com a situação. - ...até que você os domine.

-Um pouco de leitura não parece tão ruim agora. - Emma falou olhando para baixo, suas mãos suavam frio e medo a corroía por dentro.

-Você pode me impedir. - Regina, definitivamente, estava gostando. Seu sorriso de deboche deixou claro para Emma, que foi incapaz de fazer algum comentário. Seu medo era maior.

-Impedir você de que? - Era a única coisa que Emma foi capaz de dizer antes de Regina abrir mais o sorriso, mostrando seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e inclinar a cabeça para o lado, com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Disso. - Com um movimento das mãos da rainha, as tábuas finas da ponte começaram a se soltar e cair. Emma se desequilibrou, mas por algum milagre, conseguiu ficar sobre as duas cordas mais grossas que seguravam as tábuas segundos atrás.

-O que diabos você está fazendo? - Emma gritou vendo Regina parada tranquilamente com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

-Fazendo a ponte quebrar. - A morena disse simplesmente, como se fosse óbvio. - Você pode impedir isso... - O sorriso em seu rosto morreu, e seu semblante ficou sombrio quando ela baixou seu tom de voz. - ...ou morrer. - Emma não conseguiu formular uma única frase, as cordas que a seguravam se romperam e ela gritou, segura unicamente por duas cordas _a _que conseguiu se agarrar para não cair. Ela olhou para baixo e viu o rio violento correr por entre as rochas pontiagudas.

-Regina, basta! Pare com isso! - Emma gritou para que a mulher a ouvisse. Regina sentiu seu sangue ferver com a fraqueza de Emma.

-Não! Você pare! Chega de passar a mão na cabeça, você tem que fazer. Use sua intuição, você sabe que pode fazer isso. - Emma viu as duas cordas começarem a arrebentar. Então a voz de Regina abrandou levemente. - Está dentro de você, Emma. Salve a ponte, salve a si mesma. - Emma não conseguiu dizer nada. No segundo seguinte, as cordas se arrebentaram e a loira caiu. Regina não soube explicar tamanho desespero ao ver a mãe de seu filho despencar junto com a ponte sem ter feito nada. Ela sentiu seu estômago afundar e o chão se abrir a sua frente. Emma não podia morrer! Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos, Emma surgiu sobre as tábuas amontoadas flutuando a sua frente, com o olhar assustado. Regina soltou a respiração que não percebeu ter prendido.

-Fui eu que... Fui eu que fiz isso? - Emma perguntou num sussurro.

-Sim. - Regina disse suavemente, mas então sua raiva controlada veio à tona. - quando tudo o que eu pretendia era que você reintegrasse a ponte. - Emma saiu da ponte flutuante com o olhar perdido na imensidão a sua frente e foi na direção de Regina.

-É como você disse... Instinto. - Regina tinha algo em seu olhar que Emma não soube decifrar, uma mistura de mágoa, alívio, raiva talvez. - Porque está com raiva? Eu consegui, não importa como.

-Você acha que eu estou com raiva porque você não me ouviu? - A morena se virou completamente para a loira, e Emma pôde ver uma pontada de frustração. - Estou com raiva porque... Olhe para todo esse potencial em você, e você o tem desperdiçado. - Regina manteve seu olhar altivo.

-O que eu preciso fazer? - Emma perguntou erguendo seu olhar encontrando castanhos de Regina. A morena pareceu não entender a pergunta. Emma deu mais um passo na direção da mulher, seus rostos a centímetros um do outro, exatamente como aconteceu no dia do incidente com a mina há quase dois anos atrás. A diferença era que, dessa vez, quem invadiu o espaço pessoal foi Emma e ela não iria fugir.

"_Regina tinha seu coração esmagado com a simples ideia de perder Henry naquela mina estúpida. Estavam todos lá. Xerife Graham isolou a área para que ninguém de fora entrasse. A recente assistente de Graham, a mãe biológica de seu filho também estava lá._

_Emma Swan, a mulher maldita que vinha tirando seu sono todas as noites com pensamentos de ódio. Regina se pegava pensando em como se livrar da mulher a todo momento, mas ao mesmo tempo via Henry sorrir como há tempos não sorria. Isso a machucava, porque sabia que, enquanto Emma Swan estivesse em seu caminho, Henry nunca iria amá-la como antes. A prefeita insistia em se convencer de que Henry era o único motivo que a impedia de mandar aquela mulher insolente de volta para o inferno._

_Tentaram explodir a entrada da mina, mas o deslisamento que houve mais cedo foi grande e não adiantou de nada. Henry e Dr. Hoper estavam presos em algum lugar lá embaixo. O dálmata do terapeuta de Henry farejou algo até a entrada de uma antiga tubulação, onde parecia haver passagem para o lado de dentro da mina em destroços._

_-E agora? - Regina perguntou a Graham e Swan. Qualquer minuto a mais poderia ser um minuto a menos para seu filho. Marco trouxe o que parecia ser um caminhão guincho, com um cabo de aço._

_-Precisamos descer alguém ou o cabo fará desabar as paredes do túnel. - Marco disse com seu sotaque forte._

_-Eu tenho um arnês. - Graham disse._

_-Eu desço. - Regina falou firme._

_-De jeito nenhum, eu vou. - Emma Swan falou se aproximando do equipamento._

_-Ele é meu filho. - Regina tinha lágrimas nos olhos e uma fúria contida._

_-Ele é meu filho também. - Emma disse sentindo a dor da mulher, e sua voz suavizou. - Você está sentada atrás de uma mesa há dez anos. Eu posso fazer isso. - Regina pareceu pensar por um minuto. Seus olhos castanhos brilhando de lágrimas, presos nos olhos verdes da assistente. Regina se perdeu naquele minuto, se permitindo admirar a bravura da jovem. Seus olhos desceram para os lábios entreabertos de Emma, e novamente se focaram na imensidão cor de esmeralda. Regina deu um passo a frente, seu rosto quase tocando o da outra mulher. Emma podia sentir o medo e a tensão no movimento da prefeita._

_-Apenas traga-o de volta para mim. - Por um momento, Emma se perdeu nos olhos de Regina, naquele pedido sincero de uma mãe desesperada para ter seu filho a salvo, e a forma frágil e quebrada que a mulher, sempre altiva e forte, demonstrou sem querer. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e ela se esqueceu das brigas e do ódio que devia sentir pela mãe adotiva de seu filho. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e se virou, pronta para trazer seu menino de volta."_

Regina não se moveu um centímetro sequer. Seus olhos vaguearam rapidamente dos olhos verdes da salvadora até seus lábios finos e voltaram para os olhos.

\- O que eu preciso fazer para não desperdiçar mais? - Regina podia sentir a respiração pesada da loira se misturando com a sua própria. O vento continuava soprando forte, movimentando os cabelos das duas mulheres. Regina ergueu a mão, tirando uma mecha dourada do rosto de Emma, que inalou o perfume suavemente adocicado, vindo da mão da rainha, fechando os olhos.

-Você só tem que me ouvir. - Regina disse suavemente, com a voz ligeiramente rouca. - Você só precisa me ouvir e deixar que eu te guie... - Regina falava lentamente, ouvindo a respiração profunda da xerife, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Emma podia sentir o toque gentil da mão da prefeita e se deixou levar. Com a outra mão, Regina tocou o pulso de Emma gentilmente até entrelaçar os dedos dela nos seus. - O que você está sentindo? - Regina perguntou num sussurro, mas antes que Emma pudesse responder, ela a calou com o polegar em seus lábios. - Shhh... Não responda... Me mostre... Deixe que eu veja e sinta o que você está sentindo... - Emma abriu os olhos e mergulhou na imensidão dos olhos cor de café a sua frente. Mesmo que pudesse, não seria capaz de dizer o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Regina não baixou os olhos. Uma mão entrelaçada a de Emma, e a outra tocando seu rosto. A mão livre da loira subiu para repousar na curva da cintura da morena. Regina se sentiu fora do chão, mas não lutou contra isso, se deixou levar, sentindo o vento cessar e uma calma preencher sua alma. As mulheres não mais tocavam o chão, mas flutuavam por entre as copas das árvores. Não havia vento, não havia som, era tudo tranquilo. Regina se permitiu um sorriso casto, fazendo Emma sorrir abertamente. Sua mão, que ainda estava no rosto de Emma, descansou no ombro da loira. - Agora nos leve para o apartamento de seus pais. - Regina disse ainda baixo, com os olhos presos nos verdes da xerife.

-Regina, eu não acho que eu vá conseg... - Emma disse num sussurro assustada.

-Shhhhh... - Regina moveu novamente seu polegar para os lábios da mulher. - Confie em mim. Eu te guio, lembra? - Emma assentiu e fechou os olhos quando a mão da prefeita se postou em seu ombro de novo. Elas ainda flutuavam, e Emma se sentia estranhamente segura ali. - Concentre-se no lugar para onde você vai nos levar. - Ela fez como Regina mandou e visualizou cada detalhe do lugar. - Agora pense num cômodo específico. - Emma focou na cozinha, logo a frente da mesa. - Perfeito. Agora nos leve até lá.

-Como? - A voz de Emma era um sussurro.

-Instinto. - Regina disse simplesmente. Emma voltou sua concentração para o apartamento, visualizou a cozinha e pensou que deveria chegar lá. Numa fração de segundos, as duas mulheres desapareceram numa nuvem de fumaça azul quase branco e apareceram na cozinha do apartamento dos Charmings. Emma soltou uma risada descrente ao perceber que tinha conseguido, arrancando de Regina um sorriso genuíno. - Percebe o que eu quis dizer? - Regina se afastou um passou da xerife, sem deixar de tocá-la, olhando-a intensamente. - Está tudo dentro de você. - Emma sorriu e Regina se afastou completamente, dando as costas a mulher e se dirigindo para a porta. Emma se adiantou.

-Regina, espere. - Emma esperou a mulher se virar novamente. - Foi um dia cansativo. Eu, pelo menos, estou exausta. - O olhar de Regina fez Emma entender que não estava sendo clara. - Bem, eu estou com fome. Mary Margaret fez biscoitos hoje de manhã e eu vou fazer café, você aceita? Nós poderíamos esperar pelo Henry...- Emma, de repente se sentiu nervosa. Regina ponderou por um segundo e assentiu, depositando as luvas de couro vermelho sobre a mesa e acompanhando Emma até a cozinha.

-Me conte mais sobre a vida de vocês em Nova York. - Regina pediu com a voz suave enquanto seguia Emma pelo balcão. - Sobre os amigos do Henry, a escola, sobre seu noivo... como era mesmo o nome dele? - Emma engasgou. Iria enforcar Henry quando chegasse. - Hmm... Walsh? - Regina falou com desgosto.

-Nós não éramos noivos. - Emma falou baixo e se virou para encarar Regina. - Ele era... - Emma se recusava a falar em voz alta, ainda mais para Regina. Seria suicídio. No entanto, a xerife se sentiu culpada com a sobrancelha arqueada de Regina. - Ele era um dos amigos da sua irmã. - Ela falou simplesmente e virou as costas, pegando uma panela de alumínio e enchendo-a de água. Regina permaneceu em silêncio, juntando as peças.

-Como assim ele era amigo da minha irmã? Que eu saiba ela não tem muitos. - Regina foi seca, observando Emma acender o fogo sob a panela e se virar para o armário ao lado dela própria. Regina se adiantou e entregou a ela o pó de café. - Emma, eu ainda não entendo, Zelena não tem... - Então uma ideia cruzou sua cabeça e vestiu seu melhor sorriso diabólico. Quando falou, sua voz era baixa e carregada de sarcasmo. - A não ser, é claro, que eu esteja enganada. Ela tem amigos sim. Aposto que aqueles macacos voadores estão lá fora esperando você sair. - Emma se virou para ela com um olhar assassino. - Emma! - Regina exclamou numa gargalhada. O olhar no rosto de Emma mudou para resignado e ela se virou a procura do açúcar. - Oh não! Por favor não me diga que você estava apaixonada por ele. - Regina deixou o deboche de lado ao perceber a tristeza no rosto da xerife. - Você estava... Emma... - Regina se aproximou da mulher, olhando-a nos olhos. - Você o amava?

-Não. - Emma sussurrou. - Mas eu estava apaixonada. - Se o coração de Regina estivesse em seu peito, ele teria afundado.

-Me desculpe. - Regina murmurou honestamente.

-Tudo bem, é só que... Como eu podia saber? Ele sempre foi tão bom comigo, sempre me tratou bem, e Henry parecia gostar dele... Eu estava pronta para aceitar o pedido de casamento quando Hook apareceu e... - Emma não percebeu que estava desabafando com Regina.

-E fez você se lembrar de tudo... - Regina concluiu por ela.

-Na verdade eu ia dizer que ele se transformou num macaco voador e tentou me matar no terraço do meu prédio, mas isso também. - Emma soltou uma risada seca. - Mas fora isso, nossa vida era muito boa. Você pode pegar as canecas ali, por favor? - Regina assentiu e pegou duas canecas no armário atrás das duas enquanto Emma terminava de preparar o café. - Henry é bom na escola, mas isso eu já te disse. Ele gostava muito de ir ao Central Park e ler debaixo de uma macieira. - Regina abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir a última parte, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejando de novo. - Nós fomos a dois jogos dos Yankees, ele adora. - Emma colocou o líquido fumegante nas canecas que Regina segurava e pegou um pote de vidro cheio de cookies. As duas mulheres seguiram para a mesa e se sentaram perpendicularmente. Regina cruzou as pernas enquanto Emma apoiava os dois cotovelos na superfície da mesa branca.

-Ele nunca gostou de esportes. - Regina falou sorrindo enquanto bebericava seu café. - Desde que aprendeu a ler, nunca gostou, estava sempre com um livro nas mãos. A não ser correr de bicicleta, isso ele adorava. - Emma sorriu. Seu coração doía com a dor que Regina estava tentando esconder. A prefeita procurou seus olhos. - Henry é minha vida, você sabe. Olhar o quarto dele vazio, sabendo que ele não vai voltar é pior que qualquer maldição. -Emma estendeu o braço, tocando a mão de Regina. Ela sentia a necessidade de consolar a mulher, principalmente por saber que parte daquela dor era culpa sua.

-Regina, eu... - Emma não conseguiu concluir sua frase. Uma batida na porta a interrompeu. Ela sorriu para Regina. - Deve ser Henry. - Emma se levantou, andando em direção a porta. Quando abriu, um Capitão Gancho confuso estava a sua frente. Regina continuou sentada.

-Swan, eu não esperava vê-la aqui. -Ele disse brincando com o o gancho prateado.

-O que você quer dizer? Onde está o Henry? Está tudo bem? - Emma perguntou preocupada, acompanhada do olhar de Regina, que respirou fundo ao ouvir a voz do pirata.

-Ele está bem, está com os avós. Pensei que já estariam de volta. - Ele parecia estranho, como que escondendo algo, mas Emma ignorou. Regina não gostou disso, mas também fingiu não notar nada.

-Nós não os vimos. - Hook então percebeu que Emma não estava sozinha. - Se não estava com Henry, o que esteve fazendo o dia todo? - Emma perguntou.

-Eu fui designado para ajudar Ariel a encontrar seu príncipe perdido. - Ele entrou no apartamento, seguido pelos olhares de Emma e Regina.

-Mesmo? - Regina arqueou a sobrancelhas em descrença. - Aquele peixe está em Storybrooke? - Ela não conseguiu conter o sarcasmo.

-Ela estava, sim. - Hook falou pausadamente como se fosse muito difícil responder aquela pergunta. Regina estreitou os olhos, imaginando que o pirata estava mentindo para conseguir a atenção de Emma. - E encontramos uma pista na loja do Gold, que nos levou a descobrir que Eric naufragara na Ilha do Homem Enforcado, na encosta da Floresta Encantada.

-A maldição de Zelena não foi tão longe. - Emma disse olhando para o pirata.

-Ariel foi para lá. - Hook disse, levemente envergonhado. - Ela pediu que eu me despedisse de Mary Margaret por ela.

-Bem, pela velocidade que as sereias nadam, ela, provavelmente, já deve estar lá. - Regina disse pensativa, e uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Uma que mostraria mais uma vez o potencial de Emma, e desmascararia o pirata. - Na verdade, vamos descobrir. - Ela se levantou, indo na direção de um grande espelho.

-Eu pensei que você não podia usar magia com espelhos para ver entre os mundos. - Emma disse seguindo a mulher.

-Eu não posso. - Regina sorriu, parada em frente ao espelho. - Mas depois de ver o grande poder que você possui, eu acho que talvez você possa. - Emma parou ao lado de Regina.

-Não há necessidade, sei que ela está bem. - Hook falou nervosamente. Regina sorriu ao perceber que, provavelmente, ela estava certa e ele estava mentindo. - De qualquer forma, não é certo espiar um assunto particular.

-Como eu faço? - Emma perguntou, e Regina sorriu.

-Você deve se focar, deixe que suas emoções despertem seu poder. - Emma fez o que Regina disse, e o espelho ondulou levemente. - Agora você precisa olhar no interior. - Emma se concentrou em olhar para dentro, procurando uma imagem de Ariel. O espelho brilhou forte e Regina sorriu vitoriosa, apreciando cada segundo antes de desmascarar o Capitão. Emma abriu os olhos e suspirou ao ver a pequena sereia feliz com seu príncipe perto do mar. Regina, discretamente, lançou ao pirata um olhar de desgosto. Ele ganhara.

-Você fez isso? - Emma se virou para Hook, que parecia levemente tão surpreso quanto ela. - Você os reuniu? - Regina percebeu que havia algo de estranho acontecendo.

-Não. - Killian disse envergonhado, parecendo decepcionado consigo mesmo. Regina não deixou passar seu tom de voz. - Foi Ariel, ela não parou de acreditar.

-Modéstia? - Emma sorriu para ele. - Você está cheio de surpresas hoje... - Regina sentiu que poderia vomitar ao ouvir a voz de Emma se tornar mais baixa. Sua salvação foi a porta sendo aberta por David, seguido de Mary Margaret e Henry. Ao ver o menino, Regina se sentiu estranhamente renovada. - Por onde vocês andaram?

-Somente tendo o melhor dia de todos. - Henry disse animado. Regina sorriu ao ver a alegria de seu filho, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse dela. - David me deixou dirigir a caminhonete dele.

-Você o deixou fazer o que? - Regina não se conteve. David encolheu os ombros e Henry a olhou assustado, Ela se lembrou que não era a mãe dele naquele momento. - Oh, é que como prefeita eu não posso deixar alguém sem carteira dirigir... pelas ruas de Storybrooke... - Regina disse a última parte num sussurro, quase se amaldiçoando enquanto Emma sorria com a situação.

-Como prefeita, você pode querer desembolsar algum dinheiro para reparar as ruas. - David disse baixinho.

-O que? - Regina pensou não ter ouvido direito.

-Nada. - Ele passou por ela com um sorriso travesso, seguido de Henry, que não escondia o riso. Regina não podia acreditar naquilo, mas Henry parecia tão feliz.

-Isso foi um terrível erro... - A prefeita seguiu David e Henry até a cozinha.

-Ela está certa. Alguém poderia ter se ferido. - Emma disse tentando parecer séria.

-Só se você fosse a caixa de correio. - Mary Margaret se pronunciou pela primeira vez, igualmente travessa. Emma a olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, em descrença.

-Foi tão divertido! - Henry disse tirando um achocolatado da geladeira enquanto David pegava dois copos. Regina apenas observava com a sombra de um sorriso e uma ruga de preocupação.

-O que eu posso dizer? - Ele disse olhando para Emma. - Eu tenho um lado descuidado, imprudente e divertido. - Emma sorriu para ele, sabendo que aquilo tudo era a forma que seus pais encontraram para se aproximar do neto.

-Killian? - Mary Margaret chamou. - Onde está nossa amiga? - Ele a olhou de longe.

-No final das contas, o marido desaparecido retornou. - A mulher sentiu um sorriso em seu rosto.

-É verdade. Nós os checamos por... - Emma pensou que, certamente, não poderia mencionar um espelho mágico na frente de seu filho... - skype. - Regina a olhou séria.

-Ela mandou abraços. Disse que estava ansiosa demais para esperar. - Ele disse.

-Um final feliz! - Mary Margaret sorriu animada. - Talvez nossa sorte esteja prestes a mudar... Jantar no Granny's?

-Posso dirigir? - Henry perguntou animado.

-Não. - A resposta foi em uníssono.

-Bom, acho que deixarei essa para vocês. - O pirata disse indo na direção da porta. David e Henry brindaram com seus achocolatados enquanto Emma seguia Hook até a porta.

-Você não vem? - Emma perguntou, e Regina sentiu novamente seu estômago revirar.

-Outra hora, quem sabe. - Ele disse quando Emma abriu a porta e segurou para que ele pudesse sair.

-Bem, se mudar de ideia, sabe onde estamos. - Regina ouviu Emma falar, e se esforçou para ouvir o resto da conversa, mas sentiu algo ao seu lado e se virou para encontrar os olhos mel de Henry olhando para ela com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Ela franziu a testa e percebeu que estavam só os dois na cozinha... Mary Margaret e David deviam ter ido ao quarto buscar alguma coisa.

-O que foi, querido? - Regina perguntou tocando o queixo do menino.

-Você não gosta dele não é? - Menino esperto, Regina pensou. Mas resolveu que se fingir de desentendida seriamelhor.

-Dele quem?

-Killian. - Henry disse simplesmente. - Eu vejo como você olha pra ele. E eu vejo como ele olha pra minha mãe. - Regina estreitou os olhos, e o menino sorriu. - E eu vejo como você olha pra ela... - Ele disse e enlaçou a cintura da mulher com os dois braços. Regina se sentiu no céu e no purgatório ao mesmo tempo. Ele a olhou de baixo e disse. - Você também gosta dela, não gosta? - Regina não soube o que dizer. Abriu a boca e nada saía, mas também não negou. O menino sorriu, ainda abraçado a ela. - Não precisa ficar sem jeito, eu sei que gosta. Você devia dizer a ela... - Henry disse observando o rosto de Regina, que se soltou do abraço e se ajoelhou a frente o menino, com as mãos em seu rosto.

-Henry... - Regina começou num sussurro, olhando para ver se ainda estavam sozinhos. Seus olhos cor de café encontraram os olhos cor de mel do menino. - Minha história com sua mãe é... complicada...

-Vocês, adultos, é que fazem tudo ser complicado... - O garoto disse com um sorriso inteligente, lembrando a Regina de quando ele ainda estava aprendendo a ler e achava tudo fácil. Ela sorriu, e resolveu admitir para, talvez, a única pessoa que podia amá-la nessa vida.

-Eu gosto dela, eu admito. Admiro a coragem e o destemor de sua mãe, mas Henry... Ela não sente o mesmo. Eu sei que ela confia em mim, e que nós podemos até ser amigas hoje, mas é impossível que passe disso. - Regina disse com um tremor em sua voz.

-Nenhuma de vocês nunca me contou como se conheceram... - Henry disse, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se fechando. Regina se levantou e piscou para o menino.

-Uma outra hora eu te conto... - O garoto acenou e abraçou Regina de novo vendo Emma se aproximar com um sorriso nos lábios. David e Mary Margaret também chegaram.

-Podemos ir? - O homem perguntou. Emma sorriu olhando Henry com Regina, que disseram estar prontos.

-Tem certeza que não posso dirigir? - O menino perguntou risonho.

-Não! - Emma disse ao mesmo tempo que Regina disse "De jeito nenhum".

-Entao vamos, que esse bebê está me matando de fome... - Mary Margaret falou da porta, ao lado do marido. Emma passou por eles com as mãos nos bolsos, seguida por Henry e Regina. David fechou a porta e eles caminharam duas quadras até o restaurante. Regina se lembrou de quando salvou Emma e Mary Margaret da armadilha de Gold no portal. Todos foram comemorar felizes por Branca de Neve e sua filha estarem de volta, e ninguém se lembrou de quem as salvou, nem mesmo Henry. A frase irônica que Gold disse a ela martelava em sua cabeça desde aquele dia.

"_-Parabéns, Regina. Você acabou de reunir mãe e filho. Quem sabe um dia eles até te convidem para jantar."_

Pois bem, ele estava certo. Cá estava ela, a Rainha Malvada sentada a mesa, jantando com Branca de Neve, o Príncipe Encantado, a Salvadora e seu filho. Com um sorriso, vendo Henry comer suas batatas fritas enquanto David falava sobre um pássaro que ele e Mary Margaret salvaram na tempestade, Regina pensou que o mundo realmente dá voltas.


	4. Esmeralda em chocolate

N/A: Volteeeeei! Então, prometi que ia atualizar uma vez por semana e falhei, mas aqui estou eu. Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, porque não está na ordem cronológica que eu propus. Ele se passa depois do 3x22, e vai ter alguns flashbacks... Ontem, 11/09 foi meu aniversário. YAY! Sim, fiquei velha e fiz resoluções. Uma delas foi atualizar a fic! =) E mais uma vez, comentários, críticas e sugestões são altamente bem vindos e esperados! Beijinhos e espero que gostem.

CAPÍTULO 4 – Nunca desista das pessoas que você ama

Regina ouviu batidas na porta da frente e sabia exatamente quem era. A mesma pessoa que, toda noite, há uma semana vinha a sua porta. E como todas as noites anteriores, ela não iria abrir. Sentada no sofá de veludo cinza com as pernas dobradas sobre uma almofada negra, a prefeita suspirou olhando o fogo na lareira. A taça de vinho foi quase esquecida em sua mão enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam para longe. Longe entre Robin e o caminho de volta de Neverland. As batidas continuaram cada vez mais fortes. Regina suspirou e, deixando sua taça de vinho na mesa de madeira a sua frente, caminhou para o hall de entrada. Rolando os olhos e colocando sua melhor máscara, abriu a porta para encontrar a xerife parada em sua varanda. Emma vestia uma calça de malha preta, um blusão de lã grossa vermelho. Quando seus olhos encontraram os olhos de Regina, tudo o que ela conseguia era murmurar.

-Regina... Hoje você vai me deixar entrar? - Emma encontrou os olhos cor de café da prefeita. A mulher mais velha não respondeu, simplesmente fechou a porta e voltou a caminhar de volta para a sala. - Regina, por favor. Me deixe entrar. - Regina parou, sentindo sua respiração irregular, seu choro querendo sair. - Regina, por favor. - A mulher inspirou fundo, mandando as lágrimas de volta e caminhando novamente. - Henry sente sua falta. - Regina parou a menção de seu filho. Ela sentia falta dele também. Então, ouviu um sussurro de Emma. - Eu sinto sua falta também. - Regina fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer e caminhou de volta até a porta, abrindo-a devagar. Emma estava de costas, descendo os degraus quando se virou com esperança nos olhos. A prefeita abriu passagem para que a xerife entrasse. Emma subiu os degraus vagarosamente, sem tirar os olhos do rosto molhado de Regina. Sem dizer uma palavra, a loira entrou no hall enquanto Regina fechava a porta. Mesmo solitária, a casa da prefeita tinha algo de acolhedor. Emma esperou a mulher passar por ela e a seguiu até a sala onde ela parou perto do armário de cristais, pegando uma taça, enchendo-a de vinho tinto e entregando a xerife. Emma observou Regina se sentar com as pernas encolhidas e se cobrir com o cobertor xadrez escuro. A prefeita não a olhava, então a xerife fez seu caminho até o sofá, se sentou na outra extremidade e puxou um pouco do cobertor para si própria. Ela olhou para a morena. Regina tinha os olhos fixos na taça de vinho em sua mão. - Regina... - Emma tentou. A mulher piscou vagarosamente, pousando os olhos escuros nos olhos de esmeralda da loira ao seu lado. Ela respirou longamente e tomou um pequeno gole do vinho, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o sabor.

-Como está Henry? - Regina perguntou com a voz baixa. Emma sentiu seu coração voltar a bater, e sorriu com alívio.

-Bem. Mas ele não para de falar o quanto sente a sua falta. - Regina tentou não parecer afetada pela frase da outra mulher, mas não conseguiu segurar um sorriso triste e voltou seus olhos para a taça em sua mão. – Regina... – Emma chamou com a voz suave percebendo como a prefeita estava mais pálida. – Eu sei que você está passando por um momento difícil agora, sei também que nada pode ser considerado fácil em sua vida, mas não vim aqui pedir perdão...

-Eu sei. – Regina cortou com a voz baixa e sem emoção.

-Sabe?

-Francamente, você é uma Charming e salvou a vida de uma inocente. Você não sente remorso por isso. – Regina não olhava para Emma, mas sentia os olhos verdes queimando em sua nuca.

-É verdade. Eu não peço perdão por isso. Mas também não sou alheia ao sofrimento que te causei. – Emma se aproximou um pouco da mulher, mas ainda deixou uma distância segura caso Regina quisesse lançar uma bola de fogo. – Droga, Regina! Depois de tudo o que passamos você não pode me ignorar assim. Despois de Neverland...

-Não toque nesse assunto. – Finalmente os olhos se encontraram. Emma viu nos olhos castanhos lágrimas querendo cair e uma força absurda tentando as deixar presas. Ela viu mágoa, e se aproximou mais da prefeita deixando apenas um palmo de distância.

-Em algum momento, vamos ter que falar sobre isso. – Emma insistiu sem tirar os olhos verdes dos olhos cor de café.

-Não! – Regina piscou e duas lágrimas caíram. Parecia prestes a desmoronar quando se inclinou para frente, depositando sua taça na mesa de centro, e se virou para encarar Emma, que fez o mesmo. – Porque você veio aqui? O que você quer de mim?

-Eu vim porque me preocupo com você, e me preocupo com nosso filho. – Emma pegou as mãos de Regina nas suas próprias e segurou forte. A morena não pareceu se opor. - Regina, ele sente sua falta, por isso eu vim te fazer um pedido. – A prefeita inspirou fortemente e assentiu para que a xerife continuasse. – Eu quero que ele volte para casa, que venha morar com você. – Regina não podia acreditar naquelas palavras.

-Você está falando sério? – Regina testou, ainda com suas mãos na de Emma. Ela se sentia estranhamente segura.

-Sim. – Emma tentou ser o mais seca possível, mas não conseguiu ao ver o brilho diferente nos olhos da mulher e a sombra de um sorriso que se formou. – O que me diz? Ele pode vir?

-Sim... – Regina sussurrou. – Sim, ele pode vir. – Ela apertou as mãos de Emma num sinal de agradecimento, e mais uma vez um silêncio caiu sobre elas.

-Regina... – Emma sussurrou.

-Não... – Regina fechou os olhos. As mãos de Emma ainda segurando as suas.

-Regina... – A morena abriu os olhos para ver o rosto de Emma pairando a centímetros do seu, e sentiu seu coração disparar.

-Emma... – Seu tom era de aviso. Os olhos fixos. Verdes em castanhos.

-Eu sei o que eu fiz, Regina. Sei o que eu disse, sei que te feri tantas vezes quanto você me feriu. Mas sei também que você não é qualquer pessoa, você faz parte da minha família e eu não desisto da minha família. – Emma falou tão baixo que Regina quase não pôde ouvir. – E se tem algo que eu aprendi por sua causa, é que nós não devemos desistir de quem amamos. – Dizendo isso, a loira se levantou deixando Regina atônita no sofá, e saiu da sala. A morena tentou não pensar em Daniel, mas o sorriso doce do rapaz dos estábulos veio, e foi substituído pelo sorriso irônico do rei dos ladrões. A imagem de Robin sumiu e deu lugar a imagem da Salvadora no navio voltando de Neverland. Regina se forçou à esquecer a lembrança de Emma e lembrou de Henry ainda bebê rindo das brincadeiras de uma menina, que Regina lutou para esquecer...

-Freya... – Duas lágrimas grossas escorreram e Regina se pegou chorando copiosamente enrolada no cobertor xadrez, sem perceber que Emma não tinha ido embora e a observava curiosa, do canto da porta. A xerife quis ir até a mulher e perguntar quem era Freya, mas preferiu dar-lhe tempo. Lutando contra si, caminhou vagarosamente até a porta e saiu, sentindo o frio percorrer sua espinha. Entrou no fusca amarelo e dirigiu até o apartamento dos pais. Durante todo o percurso, o nome ecoava em sua cabeça. Freya. O modo como Regina sussurrou, a dor que ela sentia simplesmente por dizer aquele nome. Devia ser alguém importante. Ela conheceu uma Freya, sua vizinha em Nova York. Tinha longos cabelos negros e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer homem que a visse. Tinha uma filha de um ano quando Emma e Henry vieram para Storybrooke. Freya ficava com Henry sempre que Emma precisasse sair e os dois se davam bem, além do menino adorar a filha pequena da moça. A loira sorriu com as lembranças, mas seu sorriso se esvaiu quando se lembrou da última noite em Neverland.

Entrou em casa com cuidado para não acordar ninguém, já passava da meia noite e a rua principal estava silenciosa. Ao fechar a porta, a luz se acendeu e Emma se virou no susto para encontrar a mãe parada ao lado da bancada da cozinha.

-Caramba, mãe! Você me assustou. – Ela colocou a mão no peito e viu Mary Margaret sorrir. – Neal está bem?

-Sim, seu pai o pôs para dormir. Henry já foi para a cama também. – A mulher falou enquanto se movia para o fogão, onde Emma percebeu que tinha algo fervendo. – Chá? – A filha negou. – Como está Regina? – Seus olhos negros perfuraram os olhos da filha.

-Como você sabe que ela me deixou entrar? – Emma franziu a testa.

-Você veio cedo. Se ela não tivesse aberto, você ainda estaria lá. – Mary Margaret disse simplesmente. – Emma deu de ombros.

-Eu disse a ela que quero que Henry vá morar com ela e ela aceitou. Parece a mesma Regina de sempre.

-Duvido muito. – A mãe disse enquanto despejava a água fervendo em uma caneca com um saquinho de chá.

-Porque você diz isso? – Emma se aproximou, apoiando-se no bancada.

-Porque você está preocupada.

-Eu estou sempre preocupada.

-Diferentemente preocupada. – Mary Margaret olhou novamente para a filha, que parecia divagar. – No que você está pensando?

-Em Neverland, na última noite... – Emma sussurrou. Depois de um momento silencioso entre as duas, Emma pareceu acordar de um transe. – Bom, vou dormir, que amanhã vou precisar levar Henry para Regina. Boa noite, mãe.

-Boa noite, querida. – Mary Margaret disse vendo a filha subir as escadas. – Emma! – Ela chamou antes que a loira desaparecesse no andar de cima. – Eu também lembro de Neverland. – Emma assentiu, sem entender o que a mãe quis dizer, e a deixou sozinha na cozinha. – Eu também lembro... – Snow White sussurrou para o nada.

_"__Henry estava finalmente dormindo quando Regina deixou sua cabine. Em poucas horas, estariam em Storybrooke novamente e as coisas iriam se acertar. A sombra de Pan já estava presa no navio e eles voavam lentamente por entre as nuvens. Regina passou por Rumple, que acenou para ela e continuou seu caminho para a cabine que estava dividindo com Neal. Todos deviam estar dormindo naquele momento, foram dias exaustivos. Regina chegou ao convés praticamente vazio a não ser por uma figura de cabelos loiros, recostada a borda do navio. Ela reconheceria a salvadora de longe. Com um suspiro cansado, ela caminhou até estar lado a lado com a mulher. Emma não pareceu se importar com a companhia e as duas ficaram em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos, __apenas __observando as nuvens abaixo do navio e as estrelas acima delas._

_-Sem sono? - Regina perguntou com a voz baixa, sem olhar para a mulher._

_-Não consigo dormir. - Emma disse num suspiro. - Existem tantas coisas na minha cabeça nesse momento. _

_-Como o que? - Regina se virou, olhando para a mulher. Emma fechou os olhos e se virou para encarar a morena._

_-Como o f__ato de que __eu não fui capaz de fazer nada. Não fui capaz de impedir que Henry fosse levado de Storybrooke, não fui capaz de salvá-lo de Pan. Se não fosse por você, Henry estaria morto agora... - Emma foi calada pela mão de Regina na sua e o olhar intenso cor de chocolate._

_-Você nunca deve dizer isso de novo. - A voz de Regina foi, surpreendentemente, suave. - Você não impediu que ele fosse levado, mas eu também não consegui impedir. No entanto, nós viemos buscá-lo. Você fez o mapa funcionar e... - Regina parou um instante vendo os olhos verdes de Emma brilharem cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso tímido nos lábios finos. - E, bem... nós fizemos um eclipse juntas, nós duas o resgatamos. Isso não é algo que eu vá repedir, mas acredite, eu só tive sangue frio para arrancar o coração do nosso filho do peito daquele bastardo, e isso nem sempre é uma qualidade. - Regina parou novamente ao perceber onde o olhar de Emma estava. A xerife olhava fixamente para seus lábios, e a prefeita não pôde evitar de deixar seus olhos caírem nos lábios rosados da mulher a sua frente. Elas estavam perigosamente perto e Regina sentiu um formigamento em suas mãos. Os olhos esmeralda de Emma encontraram os castanhos de Regina e as duas podiam sentir suas respirações se misturando. Foi Emma que quebrou o silêncio com a voz baixa._

_-Regina, o que você faria se eu te beijasse agora? - Regina sentiu suas defesas caírem e sua voz não passou se um sussurro quando ela respondeu._

_-Bem, querida, só há uma maneira de você descobrir. - Emma não precisou ouvir mais nenhuma palavra antes de fechar a distancia e cobrir a boca de Regina com a sua, com uma urgência delicada. Havia uma certa ternura, um certo cuidado na forma que Regina levou suas mãos ao rosto de Emma e acariciou a pele de sua bochecha, agora molhada pelas lágrimas. Emma deixou sua língua se aventurar, pedindo passagem, e foi recebida por um gemido baixo de Regina, que mudou uma das mãos para os cabelos loiros da salvadora, trazendo-a para mais perto. Emma enlaçou a cintura da morena enquanto o beijo se tornava quase desesperado e a imprensou na borda do navio. Quando o ar se fez necessário, as duas se afastaram sem deixar se tocar, abraçadas uma a outra, com as testas coladas e as respirações ofegantes. Nenhuma das duas mulheres percebeu os olhos negros que as observava da porta que dava para as cabines._

_Sentindo uma lagrima cair Snow sorriu para si mesma. Então a cena a sua frente mudou. Emma se afastou do abraço de Regina murmurando algo que ela quase não pôde entender._

_-Regina, eu... - Emma parecia atordoada, coo se só agora tivesse percebido o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela tinha beijado Regina. E Regina a tinha beijado de volta. E foi um beijo como nenhum outro. Nem Neal, nem Graham, nem Hook a beijaram da forma como Regina beijou. Emma sentiu o medo a corroer por dentro e deixou o impulso falar por si. - Eu sinto muito, isso não deveria ter acontecido. - Regina olhou para o chão sentindo seu coração ser rasgado dentro do peito. Inspirou profundamente, voltando seus olhos para a mulher, colocando a melhor máscara de rainha que conseguiu naquele momento e falou com a voz impassível._

_-Você tem razão, senhorita Swan. Isso jamais deveria ter acontecido, mas não se preocupe, ninguém vai saber. - E sem dizer outra palavra, Regina passou por Emma, caminhando até a porta do corredor e se dirigiu para a cabine onde o filho dormia. Snow a seguiu com o olhar atento, molhado por lágrimas. De um lado, Emma recostada ao mastro principal respirando fundo com os olhos fechados. De outro, Regina parada do lado de fora da porta da cabine de Henry, a testa contra a porta de madeira e as lágrimas escorrendo livremente. Por um minuto, Snow viu em sua madrasta, a verdadeira Regina. Somente por um minuto. Snow sentiu seu coração inflar. Ela amava Regina, apesar de tudo o que já haviam passado, de toda dor que sentiu e que a fez sentir, e desejava com toda alma que a mulher encontrasse a felicidade novamente. E Emma merecia essa felicidade. Estava mais do que claro, há tempos que as duas se importavam, mas nenhuma delas parecia perceber porque o ódio eu medo eram maiores. As duas estavam erradas. Snow aprendeu cedo que há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio. Só faltava agora que elas descobrissem e entendessem o que isso significava."_


	5. A dor do passado

N/A: Pessoaaaas lindas! Enfim tô de volta. Demorei um pouquinho, por que alé do trabalho e da faculdade, resolvi exercer meus dotes culinários e montar uma lojinha de cupcakes... Espero que gostem do capítulo, de verdade. E, novamente, eu venho encarecidamente pedir comentários... hahahahaha... Tenho ficado muito feliz com os comentários que venho recebendo via Whatssap, facebook e email. Sério gente, comentários, críticas, sugestões... Todos são muito bem vindos e me incentivam. Mas deixemos de enrolação, e boa leitura!

-SQ-

Regina abriu os olhos e viu sua cama vazia. Não havia nada de diferente, sua vida era a mesma de antes. O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado pela luz fraca do sol que nascia depois das montanhas verdes de Storybrooke. Era cedo ainda, mais cedo do que ela esperava acordar. Suspirou fechando os olhos, tentando se forçar voltar a dormir. Um sorriso nasceu no rosto da prefeita quando ela lembrou o motivo do sono. Passara horas arrumando o quarto do filho, sem magia, tirando as coisas de criança e deixando do jeito que um adolescente de 12 anos gostaria. Ela estava feliz que o filho voltaria a viver com ela, mesmo com Emma a sua volta, ele estaria em sua casa, dormindo na sua cama e comendo sua lasanha que ele tanto adorava. Regina abriu os olhos ao imaginar jantares com Emma. Emma Swan. A mulher que destruiu sua felicidade, assim como sua mãe fizera anos atrás. As duas eram iguais, mãe e filha. Obviamente Henry iria querer suas duas mães jantando com ele em certas ocasiões, e embora isso não agradasse Regina, ela teria que fazer um esforço por seu filho.  
Olhando para a janela com as cortinas abertas, Regina respirou fundo e decidiu que não adiantava tentar dormir. Iria encontrar Sidney depois do café da manhã para discutir com ele os detalhes de como iriam encontrar o autor do livro de Henry e precisava estar bem. Ela tinha encontrar a pessoa que escreveu o livro, e com isso escrever seu final feliz. A mulher levantou da cama lentamente e fez seu caminho para o banheiro.

Emma estava ajudando Henry a terminar de empacotar suas coisas. Fazia apenas alguns minutos desde que ela subiu para o quarto onde dividia com o filho no apartamento dos pais, e estava tudo praticamente pronto. Ela tinha a certeza que o menino passou a noite toda arrumando sua bagagem para voltar para a mansão da rua principal. Não que o filho quisesse o luxo que sua outra mãe poderia oferecer, mas ela sabia que ele sentia falta do quarto e, principalmente, de Regina. Emma visualizou os olhos cor de chocolate com tamanha realidade, que parecia que Regina tinha se materializado em sua frente. A loira se ajoelhou para fechar uma das três malas quase em transe.

-Ma? –Henry chamou e não obteve resposta da mãe. – Mãe! – A mulher balançou a cabeça espantando o fantasma da prefeita e olhou para o filho, se forçando a sorrir. – Você está bem? – Emma sorriu verdadeiramente com a preocupação do menino e se levantou.

-Sim. Só estou um pouco deprimida porque você preferiu a Regina a mim. – Ela falava enquanto caminhava para a cama onde o filho estava sentado, colocando seu livro de histórias na mochila.

-Ma! – A xerife fez beicinho para o filho enquanto o abraçava sob protestos. – Sério, ma! Você sabe que ela precisa de mim agora, e a ideia foi sua, não me culpe. – Henry dizia enquanto se livrava do abraço apertado da mãe.

-Eu sei, garoto. Mas você vai fazer falta. – Henry sorriu e se levantou, indo ao banheiro.

-Também vou sentir sua falta, mãe. Mas não é como se eu estivesse indo para Nova York, vou estar no fim da rua, você pode ir andando. – Ele sumiu dentro do banheiro enquanto procurava sua escova de dentes.

-Eu sei, eu sei. – Emma se surpreendia com a maturidade do filho. Regina o criou bem, ela devia admitir. Ao se lembrar de Regina, Emma lembrou do choro da noite passada, e do nome que a mulher disse. – Hey, garoto! – Henry surgiu na porta do banheiro. – Quem é Freya? – O garoto ficou um pouco sem reação, e estreitou os olhos tentando lembrar. Seu semblante ficou triste. – O que foi Henry? Quem é essa pessoa?

-Porque você está perguntando? Minha mãe te falou sobre ela? – Henry perguntando incrédulo.

-Mais ou menos isso. – Emma deu de ombros.

-Impossível. – Henry balançou a cabeça. – Minha mãe nunca mais falou sobre ela. – Ele parecia triste ao falar disso.

-Quem é ela, Henry? – Emma perguntou.

-Quem te falou sobre ela? – O menino deu um passo a frente, e Emma entendeu que era alguém importante. Mas porque nem seu filho, nem Regina nunca falaram sobre ela?

-Ontem quando fui ver sua mãe, ela achou que eu tinha ido embora, mas eu fiquei atrás da porta...

-Você estava espionando? – Emma o cortou.

-Eu fiquei porque ouvi sua mãe chorando. Pensei em voltar e conversar com ela de novo, mas aí ela disse esse nome e começou a chorar mais. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, então fui embora. – Emma falava rápido, como se, de repente, se sentisse culpada de ter espionado Regina. O garoto pareceu pensar e caminhou de novo até a cama se sentando um pouco longe da mãe. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa e as mãos juntas.

-Quando eu estava pra fazer um ano, minha mãe me levou até a floresta para ver os pássaros. Ela sempre falava que eu ria quando eu via os pássaros voando. – O menino sorriu triste com a lembrança.

"_Os pássaros estavam voando por cima das árvores da floresta, perto da ponte Toll. Regina apontava para o alto e o pequeno Henry gargalhava com os bichinhos. A mulher segurava o menino nos braços e dava beijinhos da bochecha cor de rosa do bebê, e ele se entregava aos carinhos da mãe, rindo ainda mais. _

_-Você gosta dos passarinhos, Henry? – Ela perguntava para o menino, que segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos pequeninas. – Você gosta, meu príncipe? – Um clarão apareceu pouco atrás deles e mulher ouviu um grito. Henry se assustou e ameaçou chorar. Regina apertou o filho no colo e caminhou pela floresta em direção ao grito até chegar numa clareira. Atrás de uma rocha grande por entre as árvores, Regina viu uma pequena mão pequena. Era uma criança.– Olá? Venha até aqui, eu não vou te machucar. – Ela pediu com a voz suave, e seu coração parou de bater por um instante. De trás da rocha, lentamente uma menina que aparentava ter não mais que 9 anos saiu envergonhada. Sua roupa estava rasgada e suja de terra. Sua pele morena clara e seus cabelos negros, emaranhados até o meio das costas, estavam sujos também. Quando viu a mulher, os olhos cor de chocolate da menina se arregalaram e ela caiu de joelhos. Regina estava parada, sem reação, com Henry em seus braços, assustado, e a jovem garota ajoelhada a sua frente. A prefeita se aproximou da menina a passos lentos. Ela sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer, mas nunca sequer imaginou quando seria. Regina se ajoelhou em frente à menina sob os olhinhos curiosos de Henry, e tocou o queixo da jovem, levantando seu rosto. Os olhos castanhos das duas se encontraram e Regina sentiu as lágrimas chegarem ao ver que a menina já chorava._

_-Freya... – Ela sussurrou, com um sorriso casto._

_-Eu consegui, minha senhora. Eu te encontrei. – A menina falava chorando, quando se jogou nos braços da mulher, que a acolheu de bom grado, e Henry se aconchegou no abraço das duas._

_-Sim, querida. – Regina murmurou com a voz embargada. – Você conseguiu. "_

-E foi assim que ela chegou. É assim que a mamãe me contava, pelo menos. – Henry disse ainda de cabeça baixa.

-E o que aconteceu? Porque ela não está em Storybrooke? – Emma fez um carinho nos cabelos do filho, tentando animá-lo.

-Minha mãe a criou como filha... – O garoto continuou, mas logo foi cortado por Emma.

-Hey, espera. Isso quer dizer que você tinha uma irmã? – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – E como ninguém nunca mencionou isso? Quer dizer, você tem uma irmã! E eu sou sua mãe, eu devia saber disso. Porque Regina...

-Minha mãe não fala dela. Ninguém fala dela. – Henry disse sombrio. –Éramos eu, minha mãe e Freya, e nós éramos felizes. Todos na cidade gostavam dela, e ela e mamãe eram como se fossem uma. Às vezes eu tinha ciúme, porque elas conversavam sobre tudo, mas logo passava porque elas sempre faziam de tudo pra me agradar. – Henry deixou uma lágrima solitária cair. – Quando eu fiz 9 anos, ela tinha 18. Aí que tudo começou. A vovó me deu o livro e eu comecei a ver os personagens. Comecei a ver minha mãe como a Rainha Má, e a Freya começou a ficar diferente. Ela dizia pra mamãe que queria ir pra faculdade, ver o mundo fora de Storybrooke e minha mãe sempre dizia não. Acho que essas foram as primeiras brigas delas. – Emma ouvia tudo atentamente. – Então um dia quando eu acordei e desci as escadas, minha mãe estava no chão, chorando.

_ "__Henry acordou com um barulho estranho vindo do andar de baixo, sua mãe parecia estar gritando. Devia ser mais uma briga entre ela e sua irmã. Ele caminhou lentamente até estar no topo da escada e o que viu, deixou seus olhos arregalados._

_-Não... Não! Não Graham, por favor, me diz que não é verdade... – Regina estava no chão, ajoelhada em frente ao xerife Graham, que se agachou para tentar ficar no mesmo nível da mulher. Ela segurou seu colarinho, enquanto chorava copiosamente e dava socos em seu peito._

_-Regina... – Ele tentou falar, mas a mulher continuava chorando._

_-Não... Freya, não... Minha filha não... – Graham a abraçou e Regina se deixou ser embalada pelo xerife enquanto chorava._

_-Henry! – Marco disse pela primeira vez desde que o garoto chegou. Todos os rostos se viraram para o menino, assustado no topo da escada, com lágrimas nos olhos. Regina o olhou e ele viu dor ali. Mary Margaret tentou não chorar, mas não conseguiu. O garoto desceu as escadas lentamente os degraus e caminhou até estar frente a frente com a mãe. A prefeita se desvencilhou do abraço de Graham e se virou completamente para o filho, ainda ajoelhada, ficando quase da altura do menino._

_-Henry... – Ela começou com a voz trêmula._

_-Onde está a Freya? – Ele olhou nos olhos de Regina, e ela não respondeu. Ele olhou para Graham, e para Marco. Viu sua professora ali segurando o casaco de Freya. – Senhorita Blanchard, esse é o casaco dela... Porque está com você? – Regina tocou os ombros do filho, mas ele se afastou. – Onde está a minha irmã? – Ele gritou, e sua mãe não respondeu. Ela parecia fraca, e cambaleou para trás, mas Graham a segurou antes que caísse. Foi então que Mary Margaret deu um passo a frente, tocando o ombro do aluno._

_-Henry, venha aqui. – Ela levou o menino para um pouco mais longe de onde Regina estava e ficou de frente para ele. Sua voz era um sussurro quando falou. – Houve um acidente. – O coração do garoto disparou. – Freya estava tentando sair de Storybrooke._

_-C-como? – Ele tentava entender._

_-Ela pegou o carro de sua mãe emprestado, sem ela saber... – Ela pausou para ver a reação do menino. _

_-Ela conseguiu? – Ele perguntou segurando as lágrimas, mas de alguma maneira já sabia a resposta._

_-Não, querido, ela não conseguiu. – A professora disse, deixando suas próprias lágrimas caírem._

_-Onde ela está? – Henry tentava reunir esperanças, apesar de ver sua mãe, sempre tão imponente, amparada pelo xerife e pelo carpinteiro da cidade._

_-Ela está morta, Henry. – Mary Margaret disse baixando os olhos, sem coragem de dizer aquilo olhando para seu aluno._

_-Não, ela não está! – O menino falou mais alto do que pretendia. – Regina tomou fôlego e se levantou, caminhando cautelosamente até o filho. Mary Margaret se afastou um pouco e a prefeita se ajoelhou na frente do filho._

_-Querido... – Ela levantou sua mão para acariciar o rosto molhado de Henry, mas foi empurrada bruscamente pelo menino._

_-A culpa é sua! – Ele gritou para sua mãe e correu para o quarto de sua irmã no andar de cima. Henry não viu que a dor de Regina não era por ter perdido uma, mas por ter perdido os dois filhos."_

-Eu disse que a culpa era dela. – Henry estava chorando nos braços de Emma. A mulher se amaldiçoou por ter perguntado, em primeiro lugar. – Eu disse, ma! Eu disse que era culpa dela a morte da Freya...

-Hey, garoto. – Emma se afastou para poder olhar melhor o filho. – Sua mãe sabe que você não quis dizer o que disse. As pessoas falam coisas, e magoam outras pessoas, mas nem sempre é por querer.

-A vovó vinha todos os dias conversar comigo. Ela dizia pra eu, pelo menos, respeitar a dor da minha mãe, que era tão grande ou maior que a minha. – Emma sorriu. Sua mãe sempre a mesma. – Eu ficava trancado no meu quarto e ela ficava na sala de estar, olhando pro piano...

-Sua mãe toca piano? – Emma perguntou surpresa.

-Toca. – Henry deu de ombros. – Ela e Freya ficavam horas no piano tocando e eu só olhava. Era bom ver as duas tocando juntas, às vezes elas cantavam pra eu dormir. – Emma tentou imaginar Regina cantando. – Mas então ela só olhava. Nunca mais ela tocou, e do mesmo jeito que eu me fechei, ela também se fechou. Eu não falava da Freya, e nem ela. E quando ela voltou a andar pela cidade, ninguém nem sequer comentava.

-Entendo... – Emma deu um beijo no cabelo do filho. – Mas sua mãe se lembra dela, e ela precisa de você agora, garoto.

-Eu sei. – Emma se levantou estendendo a mão para menino.

-Então vamos? Tenho certeza que ela fez algo surpreendente para o almoço. – Emma falou enquanto Henry se levantava.

-Algo surpreendente como... lasanha! – Os dois riram. Emma pegou uma das malas, seguida pelo olhar de Henry. Ela o olhou de volta e deixou a mala cair no chão, envolvendo seu filho num abraço.


	6. Operação Bird

N/A: Oieeeeeeeeeee! Voltei mais cedo do que vocês imaginaram não é? Então, espero que gostem do capítulo e mandem suas opiniões. Beijo enorme boa leitura.

-SQ-

Regina estava recostada no balcão da cozinha enquanto esperava a lasanha ficar pronta, e lembrava detalhadamente cada palavra de Sidney. "A localização é precisa, minha rainha, mas é como se o autor estivesse sob de uma capa. Posso ver onde está, posso ver o que está fazendo, mas não posso ver seu rosto. É como um fantasma." Um fantasma, Regina pensava. Sidney descobriu que quem quer que fosse a pessoa que escreveu o livro de Henry, possuía magia, e estava em Nova York. Ele viu o Central Park, uma toalha vermelha, e o céu. Ela o instruiu a ver todos os passos dessa pessoa. Talvez tivesse uma rotina, e assim, eles poderiam encontra-lo e convencê-lo a dar aos vilões seus finais felizes. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha tocando. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto da mulher, e ela correu para a porta da frente.

A prefeita mal abriu a porta e foi recebida por um abraço tão apertado de seu filho, que quase caiu. O menino a apertava com saudade e Regina o abraçou de volta. Emma olhava a cena, com um sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos encontraram os da prefeita e a xerife ganhou um raro sorriso de volta. Henry se afastou de Regina, sem tirar os braços de sua cintura e a olhou.

-Eu te amo, mãe! – Regina sorriu e acariciou o rosto do filho.

-Eu também te amo, Henry. – Ela disse antes de beijar o menino na testa.

-Ok, ele está entregue Regina. – Emma disse olhando os dois. – Você precisa de ajuda para levar as malas pra cima garoto? – Antes que Henry respondesse, as malas desapareceram com um movimento das mãos de Regina.

-Pronto. – Ela sorriu para o filho.

-Ah... Mãe? – As duas mulheres olharam para o menino, que se virou para Regina. – Ma pode ficar para almoçar com a gente? – Ele perguntou com um olhar que a prefeita conhecia bem.

-Não, garoto. Tudo bem, Regina, não se preocupe... – Emma tentou falar, mas foi cortada pela morena.

-Ela será muito bem vinda para almoçar conosco, Henry... – Regina disse olhando para o filho, antes de se virar para Emma. – Se ela quiser ficar, é claro. – Henry se voltou para Emma com os olhos suplicantes. A xerife sorriu para o filho e encontrou a atenção da prefeita em si própria.

-Bom, já que é assim, e o cheiro da lasanha parece estar vindo até aqui me chamar, eu fico. – Emma esperou Regina abrir passagem para que ela passasse, e entrou seguindo Henry para a cozinha.

-Emma. – A morena chamou, fazendo a xerife parar no meio do caminho e esperar por ela. – Você pretende retomar seu posto de xerife? - Regina perguntou suavemente enquanto caminhava lado a lado com a loira.

-Eu não sei. Meu pai está no comando, não quero tirar isso dele. – Emma falou enquanto entravam na cozinha, observando Henry abrir a geladeira e tirar um jarro com suco de laranja.

-Senhorita Swan, seu pai acabou de ter um filho, ele não vai ter muito tempo agora. – Regina fez seu caminho até o fogão, tirando a lasanha do forno.

-Não tenho certeza de que isso seja um impedimento. – Emma disse observando Regina trabalhar.

-Não é exatamente um impedimento, mas é um atraso. Você pode muito bem assumir como xerife, e David como seu assistente. – Regina depositou a lasanha sobre a bancada e se voltou para o armário para pegar os talheres e os copos.

-Acho que a mãe está certa, ma! – Henry falou antes de beber o suco. As duas o olharam.

-Ah, é garoto? – Emma perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso nos lábios. – E porque você acha isso?

-Ah, o vovô vai querer estar com a vovó e o bebê, mesmo que queira estar em ação. E ele já está envolvido na busca da irmã da Elsa. – Aquelas palavras fizeram o estômago de Emma revirar. Ela sabia que agora que Neal tinha nascido, tudo ia mudar. Ela acabou de conhecer os pais e estar na delegacia com seu pai parecia que ela tinha uma família, depois de tudo. E agora, os olhos do casal se voltaram para o bebê. – Ma? – Emma ouviu a voz de Henry longe.

-Senhorita Swan... – Regina olhou para a loira com a testa franzida. Emma tinha os olhos fixos no nada e parecia não ouvir. – Emma! – A salvadora foi tirada de seus devaneios com a voz da rainha forte.

-Oi? Ah, desculpem, eu me distraí. – Emma se desculpou olhando para os dois.

-Você parecia um zumbi. – Henry comentou risonho.

-Hey! – Emma o repreendeu divertida, sob o olhar preocupado de Regina.

-A lasanha está pronta. – Regina disse, quebrando as risadas. – Senhorita Swan, você se importaria em me ajudar a levar os pratos para a mesa? – Emma fez que não, e a morena acenou. – Henry, vá lavar as mãos.

-Vou subir pra tirar meu casaco e já desço. – Ele falou para as duas. Regina observou o filho sair correndo da cozinha, e sorriu consciente do olhar de Emma em si própria. – Os pratos, Emma. – A loira revirou os olhos e pegou os pratos dentro do armário, e os talheres que Regina já tinha deixado sobre a bancada. A prefeita a seguiu, pegando os três copos e a lasanha.

-Regina...

-Emma... – As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto colocavam as louças na mesa. Regina bufou com a sombra de um sorriso. – Você primeiro. – Ela se recostou numa das cadeiras e olhou a mulher.

-Eu queria saber... Você sabe, eu queria saber como você está. – Emma disse baixinho. Regina cruzou os braços e a olhou intensamente.

-Eu estou bem, senhorita Swan. – A voz de Regina era grave.

-Marian voltou a te incomodar? – Emma perguntou buscando o olhar de Regina, se sentindo culpada por entrar naquele assunto.

-Não, Emma, ela não me incomodou mais. – Regina continuou de braços cruzados, e disse no mesmo tom de voz. – E antes que você me pergunte, eu não tenho nenhum plano perverso para destruir a felicidade do casal. – Ela terminou amarga.

-Eu não disse isso, Regina. Afinal, você já a salvou duas vezes desde que ela chegou. – Emma começou baixo. – Eu conheço você, sei que o seu amor por Henry não vai deixar que o mal cresça em você novamente. – Ela se aproximou. - Mas eu te disse uma vez, você pode ser feliz, só precisa lutar por isso. – Regina baixou os olhos.

-Não serei eu a destruir o casamento dos dois. – Ela falou quase num murmuro.

-Você não tem que fazer isso. – Emma pôs as mãos nos ombros da morena. – Talvez Robin não seja o seu final feliz.

-Você não sabe disso. – Regina ainda tinha os olhos baixos.

-Mas você sabe. – Emma incentivou e recebeu o olhar da prefeita.

-Tinker Bell me disse que...

-Eu sei o que ela te disse, ela me contou. – Emma dizia baixo, mas tentava fazer a outra mulher enxergar seu ponto. – Talvez ele seja sua alma gêmea, mas...

-Mas isso não significa que ele seja seu verdadeiro amor. – Henry estava na porta observando as mães. Regina se afastou da loira, que olhou do filho para a outra. Henry se aproximou.

-Henry... – Regina começou, mas foi cortada pela voz do filho que caminhou até sua frente.

-Mãe, não é porque a Tink disse que ele é sua alma gêmea, que ele é também seu amor verdadeiro. – O garoto segurou a mãe da mesma forma que Emma a segurou segundos atrás. – Você pode encontrar o amor de novo, confie em mim. – Os olhos de Regina brilharam de lágrimas. – Você vai encontrar o amor de novo. Essa é nossa nova missão. – Ele se endireitou, e as mães sorriram. – Vai se chamar Operação Bird.

-O que? – Regina riu do disparate do filho. – Operação Bird, Henry? Qual o sentido disso com o intuito da missão? – Ela tentou entrar no mundo do filho.

-O nome não tem nada a ver com o a missão, mãe. É como na Operação Cobra, não tinha nada a ver com magia. – Emma sorriu com o filho. – E mesmo assim funcionou. – O jovem olhou esperançoso para a mãe. – Então? – Emma se encaminhou para o lado do filho e o abraçou, olhando Regina com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Então? – A loira copiou a expressão do filho. Regina revirou os olhos e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ela sorriu vendo o enorme e brilhante sorriso no rosto de Henry. – Mas como vamos levar essa operação adiante?

-Não tenho ideia. – O garoto disse risonho, e ambas as mulheres sorriram. – Mas vamos descobrir juntos, nós três, como uma família. – Os olhos de Emma encontraram os de Regina e houve ali um entendimento silencioso que nenhuma delas ousou negar. Henry pareceu perceber, e uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Parecia, na cabeça do menino, que dentro da Operação Bird, haveria uma outra que ele próprio iria pôr em prática, e começaria ali mesmo. – Mãe? – Ele se virou para Regina com um olhar inocente.

-Sim, querido? – A mulher respondeu enquanto se sentavam à mesa.

-Será que Ma poderia vir morar conosco por um tempo? – O queixo de Emma foi ao chão ao mesmo tempo que Regina estreitava os olhos para a mulher. Henry se adiantou. – Eu nem falei com ela sobre isso, mas eu pensei que já que na vovó o espaço diminuiu, e ma está procurando por um lugar, ela poderia ficar aqui. – Emma tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o olhar de Regina ainda estava nela. – A casa é grande, mãe. Por favor, eu não quero ficar longe de nenhuma de vocês. – Pronto. A carinha que sempre comprou Regina quando ele ainda era uma criança estava ali.

-Regina... Eu não tinha ideia... – Emma começou gaguejando.

-Tudo bem. – Regina disse simplesmente.

-O que? – Emma arregalou os olhos.

-Sério? – Henry não podia acreditar que aquela carinha ainda derretia sua mãe, e fez uma nota mental para usá-la mais vezes.

-Sim. – Regina sentia que o filho estava tramando alguma coisa, mas não iria arriscar perde-lo outra vez. – Senhorita Swan, feche a boca, é falta de educação. – Emma fechou rapidamente a boca e desfez a expressão confusa em seu rosto.

-Regina, você não tem que...

-Você traz suas coisas hoje mesmo Emma? – Ela se virou com uma doçura escancaradamente fingida para a loira.

-Ah... Acho que sim, eu não tenho muita e coisa, só preciso colocar nas malas. – Emma ainda estava perplexa. Ela iria morar com Regina. _Isso não é bom, isso não é nada bom_, ela pensava.

-Não precisa, suas malas já estão feitas, ma. – Novamente aquela carinha. Regina iria descobrir exatamente o que o filho estava tramando.

-Resolvido. Depois do almoço, você vai buscar suas coisas, enquanto Henry arruma as dele e eu ajeito um quarto para você. – Regina falou, enquanto servia um pedaço de lasanha no prato de Henry.

-Tem certeza? – Emma perguntou esperançosa.

-Você está perguntando tanto, senhorita Swan, que nosso filho vai pensar que você não quer vir morar com ele. – Regina serviu Emma e a si própria. Henry olhou para Regina tentando ler sua expressão.

-Ma, Elsa conseguiu descobrir algo sobre Anna? – O garoto resolveu mudar de assunto.

-Não. – A loira respondeu entre uma garfada e outra. – Mas David está muito empenhado em encontra-la.

-Rumple continua negando que a conheceu? – Regina perguntou.

-Na verdade, ele nunca negou, mas também não disse que sim. Ele é esperto, e ela deve ser valiosa. – O almoço transcorreu surpreendentemente bem. Os três conversaram sobre Elsa, sobre o bebê Neal, e sobre Mary Margaret assumir o cargo de prefeita. Eles estavam na cozinha, guardando a louça, quando o telefone de Regina tocou.

-Henry, querido, você pode atender para mim? – Regina pediu enquanto colocava os pratos no armário de cima. O menino correu para a bancada e pegou o telefone.

-Alô? – O menino atendeu animado, mas sua feição logo murchou. – Tudo bem. Mãe, é o Sidney. – Os olhos de Regina se alargaram e ela correu, pegando o celular da mão do filho.

-Sidney? – Regina falou ofegante sob os olhos curiosos de Emma e Henry. – Devagar, Sidney, eu não estou conseguindo entender. Ela quem? – A mulher franziu a testa para ouvir o que o homem falava. – O que? – Os olhos de Regina se arregalaram. – Aqui? Como aqui? Em Storybrooke? – Ela ouviu atentamente as palavras. _"O autor é uma mulher. Ela está andando em direção a sua porta, Regina. Ela está em sua porta."_ A campainha soou, assustando Regina.

-Mãe... – Henry começou, mas Regina não ouviu. Ela andou rapidamente até a porta, seguida de longe por Emma e seu filho. A morena ainda segurava o celular contra o rosto quando girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. A respiração de Henry escapou, e o celular de Regina foi ao chão. Ela ficou parada olhando a mulher do lado de fora. A pele morena clara, os cabelos negros com cachos largos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, a tentativa de um sorriso traída pelos olhos cor de chocolate marejados. Regina não falava. Henry parecia não respirar. Emma olhava a cena sem entender. A voz de Sidney baixa vinda do celular aos pés da mulher. Ela era a autora do livro, a mulher a quem Regina devia convencer que merecia um final feliz. E ela estava ali.

-Mãe... – A mulher murmurou com a voz embargada.

-Freya...


	7. Tentando reconstruir

N/A: Sim, a Freya está viva. Sim, ela é a autora do livro. E siiiim, ela está de volta. Como será que isso vai afetar a Operação Bird? Como isso vai mudar a vida de Regina? Que segredos ela trás consigo? Espero que vocês gostem muito! Beijos e boa leitura!

-SQ-

Regina não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer. Ela realizou a presença de Emma e Henry pouco atrás dela, a voz de Sidney havia desaparecido por completo, e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era olhar para a jovem mulher a sua frente. As lágrimas caíam sem que elas percebessem. Freya deu um passo a frente e levantou as mãos trêmulas até o rosto de Regina, secando suavemente as bochechas pálidas. Regina, ao sentir o toque, sentiu seu peito explodir e deixou o choro vir. A jovem se adiantou e abraçou a mãe, deixando suas próprias lágrimas caírem.

-Me perdoa? – Freya murmurou chorosa. Regina abraçava a menina com medo que não fosse real, que ela fosse embora novamente. – Mamãe, me perdoa? – Regina se afastou tomando fôlego e ergueu as mãos cambaleantes ao rosto da filha. Ela tocou as bochechas, os olhos, segurou nos cabelos, e segurou nos ombros, apertando levemente.

-Você é real... – Ela murmurou e Freya fez que sim, incapaz de sorrir. – Por quê? – Regina perguntou. A dor, visível em sua voz. – Porque você me deixou acreditar que você estava morta? – Os olhos da garota escureceram com a pergunta.

-Morta? – Freya segurou o rosto da mãe com as duas mãos e olhou nos olhos dela. – Eu nunca me passei por morta. – Regina se afastou com descrença em seu rosto. Henry deu um passo a frente.

-Freya? – Ele disse hesitante.

-Henry... – Ela sorriu para o menino como se o tivesse visto há pouco tempo. Ele correu, passando pela mãe e abraçando a irmã mais velha. Ainda segurando o irmão, ela se voltou para Emma. – Em... – Os olhos de Emma se arregalaram e Regina a encarou. A loira estreitou os olhos e se aproximou um pouco para olhar melhor. Ela tinha absoluta certeza que nunca viu o rosto da garota em toda sua vida, exceto por ela parecer, absurdamente com Regina.

-Eu conheço você? – Emma perguntou tentando se lembrar. Henry então pousou os olhos sob o colar com um pingente de coroa no pescoço da irmã.

-Freya! – Henry disse.

-Sim, Henry, eu sei que o nome dela é Freya... – Emma começou.

-Não, ma. Freya... – O menino a olhou e Emma entendeu. Aquela garota, que ela nunca viu na vida, era a mesma garota que cuidava de Henry em Nova York. Era a mesma garota que foi sua melhor amiga durante o ano que ela passou longe de Storybrooke.

-Freya? Oh meu Deus, Freya! – Ela se adiantou e abraçou a mulher. Freya abraçou Emma de volta com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. – Onde está Regina? – Emma perguntou olhando a volta.

-Eu vou falar com ela. – A garota se prontificou quando Emma já estava nos primeiros degraus da escada de mármore. – Essa é minha luta, Em. Ela precisa me ouvir. – A loira acenou e deixou a morena passar.

Freya subiu as escadas sentindo o cheiro da casa, olhando cada mínimo detalhe, cada moldura com fotos de Regina e Henry, e nenhuma dela própria. Ela sentiu uma lágrima solitária cair ao chegar em frente a porta do quarto de Regina. Ela não iria bater, ela nunca batia. A jovem tocou a maçaneta e girou. Regina não estava ali. Freya fechou os olhos e deixou mais uma lágrima cair e se virou. Viu a porta do quarto de Henry aberta, e a porta de seu antigo quarto encostada. Ela caminhou devagar até entrar silenciosamente no cômodo. O papel de parede azul turquesa com flores coloridas ainda estava lá, assim como sua escrivaninha, sua estante cheia de livros, seu guarda roupas e seu filtro dos sonhos pendurado sobre a cabeceira da cama. Regina estava sentada na cama de madeira escura segurando o travesseiro contra o peito. Ela já não chorava, mas olhou para a jovem mulher a sua frente com os olhos molhados.

-Me conte tudo. – Regina disse tentando parecer forte. Freya caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado da mulher. Um silêncio conhecido se fez entre elas. Freya procurou a mão da mulher mais velha e segurou com força, recebendo um aperto de volta. – Nós pensamos que você estivesse morta. – A voz de Regina não passou de um sussurro. Ela já não tinha mais forças para chorar.

-Eu não sabia, mamãe. – Freya olhou nos olhos chocolate da mãe, que pareciam espelhar os dela.

-Você tem magia... – Não era uma pergunta.

-Sim. – A jovem respondeu.

-E você nunca mencionou isso porque... – Regina buscava respostas. Freya respirou fundo.

-Você se lembra quando me conheceu? Mãe, eu era só uma criança, nem lembro quantos anos eu tinha...

-Quatro. – Regina disse com a voz dura.

-Quatro anos. Você se lembra que eu dormia nos estábulos do castelo e o seu pai me encontrou? – Freya olhava para ela, mas Regina tinha os olhos fechados.

-Sim, eu lembro. – Seu coração doeu quando lembrou de seu pai.

-Ele mentiu. – A rainha abriu os olhos e encarou a filha. – Ele me encontrou antes disso, e foi ele quem me levou para dormir nos estábulos. Se não fosse por ele, mãe, eu teria morrido bem antes.

-Porque você está me contando isso agora? – Regina precisava entender.

-Antes que ele me encontrasse, eu vivia na floresta com minha família, que foi morta numa emboscada, mas disso você sabe. – Regina acenou. – Quando eu tinha três anos, um homem aparecia para mim. Ele dizia que iria me ajudar a fazer mágica...

-Rumplestilstkin. – Regina disse entre os dentes.

-Sim. Ele me dizia o que fazer e eu fazia. – Freya disse, lembrando do passado. – Quando aqueles homens atacaram a aldeia, meu pai me deu um papel, mas eu não sabia ler. Chamei por Rumplestilstkin, e ele me levou até os limites do seu castelo. Ele disse que iriam me ajudar ali, e que ele voltaria, mas que eu não devia contar a ninguém. E disse que o papel que meu pai me deu, eu deveria entregar a Henry, o pai da rainha. – Regina ouvia tudo, absorvendo toda a história que Freya contava. – Então Henry apareceu e algo nele mudou quando eu entreguei o pedaço de pergaminho. Ele me levou para os estábulos e me deixou dormir lá, me dava comida e todas as noites ele me colocava para dormir. Até o dia que...

-Até o dia que eu vi você... – Regina deixou uma lágrima cair, se misturando ao rosto molhado. Freya fez que sim.

-Eu estava escondida num dos cubículos do estábulo quando você entrou.

"_A pequena menina estava encolhida no cantinho de um dos cubículos do estábulo. Havia uma tempestade se formando lá fora e os cavalos estavam agitados. Freya fechou os olhinhos e pediu que os deuses enviassem conforto. Ela queria seus pais, ela queria o senhor Henry, queria Rumplestilstkin, queria alguém que pudesse simplesmente a colocar no colo e proteger dos trovões e relâmpagos que brilhavam no céu escuro de tempos em tempos. O vento forte fazia os portões de madeira se chocarem uns com os outros e não havia sinal de vida humana além dela. Então ela chorou. A menina não tinha mais medo do escuro. Rumple a ensinou que não precisava ter medo de nada porque ela poderia controlar tudo o que quisesse. Mas ela tinha medo de estar sozinha, o que é compreensível a uma criança de quatro anos. Ela ouviu os portões se chocarem mais uma vez, e soluçou. Seus pequenos olhinhos castanhos se arregalaram ao ver por baixo do portãozinho do cubículo um par de botas pretas andando de um lado para o outro. Freya colocou as mãos gordinhas na boca para impedir que qualquer som saísse, mas um clarão foi visto no céu, seguido de um trovão estrondoso, e a pequenina não conseguiu conter o grito de susto. O medo foi se apoderando da menina quando o par de botas começou a se aproximar da porteira._

_ Regina entrou no estábulo para se livrar de mais um jantar com a realeza. O rei Leopold havia chegado de viagem e estava em mais uma daquelas confraternizações ridículas com sua filha perfeita. A rainha olhou para o céu, assistindo os clarões com a expressão fria. Ela lembrou novamente da noite na taverna em que Tinker Bell a levara para encontrar seu novo amor, e mais uma vez ela fugira. Ninguém poderia amá-la de verdade, ela não merecia nem mesmo uma centelha de amor. O fantasma de Daniel veio a sua cabeça e ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Maldita Snow White! Maldita menina que destruiu tudo! E maldita Cora! Se não fosse por ela nada disso teria acontecido, se não fosse por sua mãe, Regina e Daniel estariam bem longe e felizes. Mas ao invés disso, ela foi obrigada a se casar com um homem que não amava, foi obrigada a ser mãe de uma menina pouco mais nova que ela própria, e viver aquela vida miserável. Um trovão veio alto seguido de um grito vindo de um dos cubículos. Regina estreitou os olhos, erguendo uma sobrancelha e se aproximou do cubículo. Abriu bruscamente a porteira de madeira crua e o que viu quebrou seu coração duro. No fundo, misturada ao feno e a palha, encolhida, uma menina tão pequena que parecia não ter forças para andar. A pele morena clara estava suja de terra e os olhinhos castanhos com um medo descomunal. O cabelo negro com cachos largos embolados escondiam parcialmente seu rosto. A pequena tremia. Regina sentiu algo que não sentia há tempos. Ela deu um passo a frente, causando um tremor na menina. A rainha se ajoelhou, tirou sua própria capa de veludo vermelho e pôs sobre a garotinha. O medo nos olhinhos da pequena foi diminuindo quando Regina deu um pequeno sorriso._

_-Posso ficar aqui com você enquanto a tempestade não passa? – Ela disse com a voz doce, e a menina acenou, se aquecendo com a capa quentinha. Regina se postou ao lado da garota, sobre a palha e puxou um pouquinho da capa para si. – Meu nome é Regina, e o seu? – A menina a olhou de lado e falou com a voz inocente._

_-Freya. – Regina sorriu._

_-Que nome mais lindo, Freya. – A pequena sorriu ao elogio. – Você quer ficar no meu colo? Assim nós podemos dividir a capa... – A jovenzinha pensou por apenas um segundo antes de se aninhar no colo da rainha. Ali era quentinho, ela pensou. Regina a abraçou o mais próximo que pôde e as cobriu com a capa. – Então, Freya... Onde estão seus pais? – Regina perguntou com a voz simpática, mas viu o olhar triste da menina. – Você não tem pais, não é? – Ela fez que não e baixou a cabeça, recostando-a na curva do pescoço de Regina. – Você mora aqui no estábulo? – A mulher perguntou com o coração partido._

_-O vovô deixa eu dormir aqui... – A pequena disse com a voz sonolenta._

_-Vovô? Então você tem um avô! – Regina disse tentando animar a menina, que balançou a cabecinha devagar._

_-Não. Ele é um moço que me dá papá. – Regina olhou nos olhinhos brilhantes quase fechando._

_-Ele mora aqui com você? – Ela perguntou._

_-Ele mora no castelo. – Um bocejo mal permitiu Regina entender a última palavra, e ela sorriu._

_-No castelo? É o rei Leopold? – A menina fez que não de novo._

_-É o vovô Henry, ele é papai da rainha. – Regina sorriu verdadeiramente feliz. Seu pai tinha um lindo coração._

_-E você conhece a rainha? – Ela perguntou enquanto brincava com os cachinhos da garota._

_-Não. Mas o vovô disse que ela é bonita. – Regina sorriu. – Mas você é mais. – O coração de Regina derreteu quando ela deu um beijo na testa da pequena._

_-Freya... – A menina a olhou tentando manter os olhinhos abertos, o que Regina achou adorável. – Você gostaria de viver no castelo? Com vovô Henry e com a rainha? Você gostaria de ser filha da rainha? – A mulher viu o brilho nos olhinhos da menina._

_-Eu queria sim. – Regina sorriu doce para ela. – Mas eu ia gostar mais se minha mamãe fosse você. – Aquilo destruiu todas as barreiras em volta da jovem mulher. Ela segurou o rostinho pequeno com as duas mãos, e deixou uma lágrima escorrer com a lembrança doída que inundou sua cabeça naquele momento. _

_-Mas, meu amor... Eu sou a rainha. – Freya arregalou os olhos e se levantou rápido do colo de Regina. A pequena se ajoelhou, fazendo uma reverencia desajeitada. Regina somente sorriu outra vez e se levantou, pegando a menina nos braços e a cobrindo com a capa. – Você não precisa de reverencia. A partir de hoje, você é minha protegida, e eu prometo que eu e meu pai vamos cuidar de você. – A menina sorriu e se aninhou nos braços de Regina. – Agora precisamos correr antes que a chuva caia. – A rainha caminhou rápido até o interior do castelo com a pequenina nos braços, sem perceber os dois homens as observando de longe._

_-Você acha que um dia Regina vai descobrir a verdade? – Henry perguntou com a voz grave e os olhos marejados._

_-Ela vai, meu caro. – Rumplestilstkin respondeu"_

-O que aconteceu depois disso? – Regina perguntou. – Você continuou a ter aulas com Rumple?

-Sim, depois que o rei morreu e Snow fugiu, ele veio até mim. Ele disse que eu deveria me preparar, porque você ainda tinha rancor por Snow e não ia parar até conseguir destruí-la. – Regina baixou os olhos ao ouvir a filha falando. – Ele disse que você me mandaria embora...

-Eu te mandei embora porque não queria que você fizesse parte da maldição... – Regina disse forte.

-Eu sei, mãe. Ele me disse tudo isso. Você me deu um portal para eu ir para qualquer mundo que eu quisesse. Mas antes que eu fosse, ele me deu um feijão mágico e disse que esse feijão seria meu caminho de volta pra casa. – Freya contava.

-Assim, você foi parar em Neverland, perdeu o feijão, ficou lá por 19 anos até encontrar o feijão e vir para Storybrooke. – Regina disse com sarcasmo. – Ou isso tudo foi invenção sua também?

-Não, mãe, não foi invenção minha. – Freya deixou uma lágrima cair. – Quando eu entrei no portal, eu não sabia pra onde ir. Eu só queria ir pra um lugar onde eu não crescesse, pra quando eu voltasse pra você, nós pudéssemos continuar de onde paramos. Mas quando cheguei em Neverland, eu perdi o feijão, e só encontrei 19 anos depois com a ajuda de Tink..

-Tink? Você conheceu Tinker Bell? – Regina perguntou espantada.

-Sim. Foi ela quem me ajudou. Quando encontrei o feijão, eu desejei encontrar você e o vovô, e foi quando eu cheguei aqui.

-E quanto ao livro? Se você me ama tanto quanto dizia, porque você não me deu um final feliz? – Regina perguntou amargurada.

-Eu não tenho esse poder. Eu somente escrevi no livro as histórias que eu ouvi e as que presenciei. Nada do futuro cabe a mim. A única mágica que eu pus naquele livro é que ele aparecesse pra quem precisasse. A verdadeira magia foi feita pelo Henry no momento em que ele acreditou. Eu sabia as consequências disso, mas eu nunca quis te negar um final feliz. – Freya tirou o travesseiro das mãos da mãe e segurou em seu rosto, assim como Regina fazia quando ela ainda era uma criança. – Eu não mexo no destino, mas eu acredito numa coisa. Se existe algo destinado a você, você tem mil e uma maneiras de conseguir, mãe. Você só precisa escolher um caminho e seguir. Você pode ser feliz, só precisa lutar por isso. – Regina ouviu aquela frase pela segunda vez, sentindo os olhos cor de chocolate de Freya presos nos seus próprios.

-Você sabia que a maldição iria ser quebrada... – Regina disse olhando Freya acenar. – E foi embora por isso... – Duas lágrimas grossas escorreram dos olhos de Regina. Freya acariciou o rosto da mãe.

-Eu fui embora por que... Eu precisava que você tivesse um tempo pra você, que você se encontrasse depois de toda a avalanche que viria. Eu sabia que Henry iria se virar contra você, mas também sabia que ele iria voltar. – Freya desceu as mãos para segurar as mãos de Regina, que as apertou com força. – E eu fui embora, porque, apesar de te amar mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, eu precisava que você entendesse que toda magia tem um preço e que a única coisa que pode curar seu coração é o amor. E você entendeu isso... Mas outra coisa que você precisa entender é que você merece um final feliz, e finais felizes começam sempre com esperança. Está na hora de você começar a ter esperança. – Regina tentou acenar enquanto outra lágrima descia.

-E como você conhecia Emma? – A pergunta foi um murmúrio. Freya sorriu e respondeu.

-Ela e Henry foram morar no meu prédio em Nova York. Quando eu vi Henry, fiz um feitiço de glamour e mudei as feições do meu rosto, com medo que ele me reconhecesse, mas então ele não reconheceu... – Ela franziu a testa, pensando, exatamente como Regina fazia. – Foi então que eu descobri que tinha algo errado, e Emma começou a namorar aquele cara esquisito...

-Walsh... – Regina disse com desgosto e Freya riu.

-Isso. Ele era...

-Um macaco voador. – Regina comentou com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios.

-Como é? – Freya perguntou rindo.

-Um macaco voador enviado pela sua tia verde. – Regina deixou seu sorriso morrer.

-Minha tia verde? Você quer dizer a Bruxa Má do Oeste?

-Você parece surpresa. – Regina comentou provocante. – Pensei que você soubesse de tudo. – Freya suspirou fundo e soltou as mãos da mãe.

-Ao contrário do que você pensa, mãe, eu não sei de tudo. A única coisa que eu sei agora é que eu quero tentar reconstruir minha família. – Freya baixou os olhos.

-Eu corro o risco de você ir embora outra vez? – Regina tocou os cabelos da jovem, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

-Eu vim pra ficar, mãe. – Regina viu que a filha estava sendo sincera, e se levantou da cama, caminhando em direção à porta.

-Muito bem, você pode trazer suas coisas e arrumar seu quarto como bem entender. – Ela falou tentando parecer indiferente.

-Ah... Mãe? – Freya chamou, e Regina se virou. – Eu acho que eu vou precisar de outro quarto.

-E porque você quer outro quarto? Não gosta mais deste? – Regina estreitou os olhos.

-Não é pra mim, é pra Ginny. – Freya disse com a sombra de um sorriso, esperando a próxima pergunta de Regina e sua reação em seguida.

-Tudo bem. – Regina respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos da filha com a sobrancelha levantada. – E quem é Ginny? – Freya sorriu.

-Regina, minha filha. – Regina levou a mão ao peito ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca abriu. Freya riu e se levantou, correndo até a porta para abraça-la. Regina a abraçou atônita, com um sorriso surpreso dançando em seus lábios.

-Você tem uma filha? – Regina segurou a jovem pelos ombros. – Eu sou avó? – Ela perguntou sem realmente acreditar naquelas palavras. Ela tinha uma neta, e elas tinham o mesmo nome.

-Sim. – Freya puxou a mãe para mais um abraço, dessa vez, recíproco. Ela apoiou o queixo na curva do pescoço da antiga rainha e sentiu o perfume de maçã que ela tanto amava. – Eu senti sua falta...

-Eu também senti... – Regina novamente desabou nos braços da filha. – Nunca mais! Nunca mais ouse em me deixar, você está me ouvindo? – Ela dizia entre os soluços.

-Eu prometo, mãe. – Freya sorriu enquanto acarinhava os cabelos curtos de Regina. A mulher mais velha se afastou um pouco para olhar a moça.

-Você está tão linda. – Regina disse enquanto sorria acariciando a bochecha molhada da filha. – Eu pensei que não teria isso de novo. Você e Henry comigo. Quando Graham veio dizer do acidente...

-Mãe, o acidente realmente aconteceu, mas Rumple me tirou das ferragens antes que o carro explodisse. – Freya viu os olhos de sua mãe se transformando. – Mãe, olha pra mim. Ele me salvou, e eu pedi que ele te entregasse uma carta. – A voz de Regina era puro ódio quando ela respondeu.

-Ele nunca me entregou nada. – Freya a olhou com tristeza.

-O casaco, mãe. Estava no bolso do casaco que eu pedi que ele trouxesse. – Regina fechou os olhos e lembrou do casaco preto nas mão de Mary Margaret naquela manhã. Ela nunca chegou a olhar os bolsos do casaco. Regina passou por Freya em direção ao guarda-roupas e abriu. A única peça pendurada era o casaco de couro preto. Ela segurou a porta e mergulhou a mão direita no bolso interno do casaco, fechando os olhos dolorosamente quando sentiu o papel endurecido pelo tempo. Freya a observava e se aproximou, tocando os ombros enquanto Regina retirava o envelope bege, com a caligrafia perfeita de Freya atrás. _Mamma_. – Mãe? – Regina a olhou. – Eu estou aqui, e não vou a lugar nenhum.

-Nem eu. – Henry se pronunciou quando entrou no quarto segurando a pequena Ginny. Regina sorriu para os filhos e caminhou até Henry. Ela olhou para a pequenina nos braços do filho e sorriu largamente. Ela ergueu os braços e pegou a menina com facilidade.

-Olá, mocinha... – Regina disse enquanto brincava com os dedinhos da garotinha em seus braços. Era quase uma cópia de Freya quando era pequena. – Qual é o seu nome?

-Gin... – A menina falou com dificuldade e arrancou sorrisos de todos no quarto. Emma tinha acabado de chegar e se encostou na porta, observando Regina com a neta nos braços. Algo dentro de seu coração aqueceu.

-Ginny! – A rainha sorriu para a neta e beijou sua bochechinha cor de rosa. – Você tem quantos aninhos? – A menina tentou sem sucesso mostrar os dois dedinhos para a avó. – Dois aninhos? Que menina grande! – Freya sorria por entre as lágrimas. Sem aviso prévio, Ginny se aninhou na curva do pescoço de Regina, que sorriu. – Você gosta de dormir assim? Sua mamãe também fazia isso... E seu tio também... – Os dois sorriram. Emma não conseguia parar de olhar Regina, até que seus olhos se encontraram. Emma sorriu e ganhou um sorriso de volta. A visão era adorável, mas ela jamais diria aquilo em voz alta.

-Bom. Freya, você que eu busque suas coisas lá embaixo? Ruby trouxe agora a pouco. – Emma perguntou enquanto Regina se balançava delicadamente com a pequena nos braços.

-Não precisa, Em, eu busco... – Freya respondeu sorrindo.

-Porque você não vai até o apartamento dos seus pais buscar suas coisas, senhorita Swan? – Regina perguntou com a voz lenta. – Você ainda vem morar aqui, ou não? – A sobrancelha foi levantada e Emma sentiu borboletas no estômago. Henry sorriu e piscou para Freya, que rapidamente entendeu a situação.

-Mas isso seria maravilhoso, Em... – Freya se aproximou, abraçando a mãe e olhando para Emma e Henry. – Nós cinco vivendo juntos, como uma família. – Emma engasgou.

-É só por um tempo, até eu encon... – Emma começou.

-Então vá buscar suas coisas, antes que eu me arrependa, Swan. – Com isso Regina sorriu e saiu do quarto em direção ao cômodo ao lado, onde ela faria o quartinho de Ginny. – Freya, que cor ela mais gosta? – Regina voltou devagar e perguntou baixinho quando percebeu que a pequenina tinha acabado de adormecer.

-Ela gosta de violeta, mãe. –Freya respondeu com um sorriso. Regina olhou para Emma.

-Ainda aqui, Swan? – Henry riu quando Emma revirou os olhos e levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

-Não estou mais. – A loira saiu, passando por Regina no corredor e recebendo um sorriso enquanto a morena entrava no outro quarto.

-Elas são sempre assim? – Freya bateu seu ombro no de Henry, que a olhou pelo canto do olho.

-Sempre. – Freya sorriu para o irmão. Parecia que a Operação Bird tinha mais uma aliada.


	8. Operação Swan Queen

N/A: Pessoas mais lindas desse mundo, me perdoem a demora, mas vou explicar a vocês. No início de outubro, precisei fazer uma cirurgia para remover um nódulo do seio, por isso não pude digital ou escrever por algum tempo. Mas passou, estou melhor e com um capítulo novinho em folha pra vocês. Espero que gostem e mandem suas opiniões, que eu adoro! Esse capítulo eu estou dedicando à Marcela, minha leitora assídua que eu adoro! Beijos no coração e boa leitura!

-Mais em cima, Henry. – Freya falou mais alto enquanto observava o irmão colando o papel de parede de flores acima do berço de Ginny. Regina estava no andar de baixo com a neta, e Emma... Bem, ela imaginava que Emma também estivesse lá embaixo. – Hey, garoto. Você acha que isso vai funcionar? – Ela falou mais baixo, e ganhou um meio sorriso irônico.

-É claro que vai funcionar, foi minha ideia. – Ele sorriu, recebendo uma corujinha de pelúcia no rosto. – Ai! Freya, quantos anos você tem? – Henry perguntou ofendido.

-Isso não é coisa que se pergunte a uma dama, jovem príncipe. – Ela sorriu e se sentou na poltrona violeta ao lado da pequena cômoda branca. – Então, o que precisamos fazer? – O garoto terminou de colar as flores e se virou pensativo.

-Primeiro nós temos que sondar. A cabeça da mamãe está uma loucura. – Ele falou se encostando no berço e olhando a porta procurando algum sinal de Regina ou Emma, mas não viu nenhum. – Quando eu não lembrava dela, ela chegou a me confessar que gostava da Ma, só que aí o Gancho ficou rodando e acho que ela ficou chateada com isso.

-Se conheço bem a cabeça de Regina Mills, ela deve ter achado que a Rainha Má não tinha chances com a Salvadora. – Freya sussurrou, e Henry acenou em afirmação.

-Isso mesmo. Ela me disse algo desse tipo também. – Ele se esforçou para lembrar das exatas palavras da mãe. – Ela disse que gostava da Ma, e que admirava a coragem dela, mas que sabia que a Ma não sentia o mesmo por ela e que o máximo que poderia chegar seria uma amizade.

-Típico da mamãe fugir de uma oportunidade assim... – Freya lamentou. – Mas e a tal história dela com o Robin Hood?

-Ela parecia feliz com ele. Mas a Ma caiu no portal do tempo da Zelena e acabou trazendo a mulher dele de volta, e minha mãe desabou. Ela queria encontrar o autor do livro pra pedir pra ele, no caso você, pra escrever um final feliz pra ela. – Henry estreitou os olhos pensativo. – Mas, sabe uma coisa que eu tenho pensado? – Freya sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

-Ela nunca disse que queria um final feliz com ele. – Ela completou e o menino a olhou em afirmação. – Henry, ela quer ser feliz, e com ele era fácil. Talvez por isso ela pense que ele é a única opção que ela tem, mas nós sabemos que não é bem assim. – A mulher sorriu, ganhando um sorriso do irmão.

-Ma está aqui há uma semana, e você vê como elas interagem. – O garoto falou se levantando e caminhando até a porta. Freya se recostou na poltrona. Henry olhou o corredor vazio e se virou para irmã. – Ela conversam e até brincam, exceto quando...

-Exceto quando alguém menciona o Robin, ou quando o Gancho aparece. – Freya completou por ele mais uma vez. – Mas você não acha que tem algo de errado com ele? No dia do tal encontro, você disse que ele esyava com a mão de volta, e agora o ganho voltou. Tem alguma coisa que não está batendo. – Freya perguntou, e Henry achou que, para uma filha adotiva, ela era simplesmente a cópia de Regina. Ele pegou a corujinha que ela havia jogado nele mais cedo e jogou de volta. – Ai, garoto! – Freya se recompôs vendo o irmão rir alto. – Você me paga. – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Ah sim... Você se lembra não é? – Ela se levantou e caminhou até ele, que dava passos mínimos para trás sob o sorriso maléfico da irmã. – Você se lembra, Henry? Como você adorava cócegas? – Ela levantou as mãos, mostrando os dedos se mexendo e ele saiu do quartinho de Ginny, caminhando de costas para seu próprio quarto, pronto para fechar a porta. – Você tem três segundos para salvar sua vida. – Ela disse abaixando uma das mãos e mostrando três dedos com a outra. – Um. – Henry chegou em seu quarto antes mesmo que ela dissesse dois, e Freya revirou os olhos, se desfazendo numa nuvem de fumaça lilás bem clara e aparecendo no quarto do irmão, que estava encostado na porta, tentando ouvir o que a irmã estava fazendo no corredor. – Eu estou aqui, garoto.

-Ah não, você também não. – Ele sussurrou antes de ser atacado.

Regina tinha acabado de preparar a salada para o jantar enquanto Emma estava sentada na mesa redonda da cozinha brincando com a pequena Ginny, enquanto conversavam.

-E você vai? – Regina perguntou a Emma com certa indiferença.

-Eu não sei, Archie disse ser importante, mas não vejo como isso pode me ajudar a lembrar. – Emma respondeu olhando a menina segurar seu dedo com as mãozinhas pequenas.

-Talvez ajude mais do que você imagina que possa ser possível. – Regina virou parcialmente a cabeça para olhar a loira com sua neta nos braços, e sorriu para a pequena que riu gostosamente para o gesto da avó e bateu palminhas. Emma estreitou os olhos e sorriu para a mulher.

-Regina Mills me aconselhando a fazer terapia? - Regina revirou os olhos e Emma riu. – O mundo está de cabeça pra baixo... Não está Ginny? – A pequena a olhou com a língua para fora e Regina ergueu a sobrancelha para Emma. Quebrando o momento, elas ouviram o grito de Henry vindo do andar de cima. Emma, rapidamente segurou Ginny mais perto e se levantou ao mesmo tempo que Regina secava as mãos e já estava do lado de fora da cozinha. As duas subiram as escadas rapidamente. A porta do quarto de Henry estava trancada, e com um floreio das mãos de Regina se abriu revelando a cena. Emma sorriu ao ver o filho rendido no chão, com a irmã sobre ele fazendo cócegas. Ele gargalhava e chorava, e Freya ria enquanto Henry se debatia. Regina queria gravar aquele momento em sua memória. Sua família junta novamente, sem se preocupar com a presença de Emma logo atrás, segurando Ginny. Regina pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos filhos, que a olharam com enormes olhos culpados, e ela se lembrou de quando eles eram menores e faziam exatamente as mesmas carinhas. Ela lutou contra o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

-As crianças poderiam ir se lavar, por favor? O jantar está quase pronto. - A ex-prefeita disse, ignorando a risada de Emma. Os dois se levantaram, com as mãos para trás.

-Sim, mãe. - Freya disse reprimindo o riso.

-Sim, mamãe. - Henry, assim como Freya estava completamente despenteado. Regina sorriu e se virou. O menino olhou para a irmã e murmurou. - Você me paga. - Emma ainda ria com a situação, entregou Ginny para Freya, que agora ria sem culpa.

-Você está perdida, ele vai ter a revanche, você sabe. - Emma comentou enquanto acompanhava a mulher até o quarto.

-Ele nunca conseguiu me vencer. - A morena disse confiante. Emma simplesmente deu de ombros. - Mudando completamente de assunto, você teve notícias da tal da Rainha do Gelo?

-Não, nem sinal. - A xerife se recostou no batente da porta. - Desde que eu descobri que ela foi uma das mães que me devolveram, eu não consigo parar de pensar em porque ela tirou minhas memórias.

-E o que te faz pensar que ela tirou suas memórias? - Freya estranhou a certeza de Emma.

-Freya, as minhas lembranças de infância se resumem aos orfanatos, à minha experiência com a Lily, e às casas que eu era jogada e devolvida, e jogada, e devolvida. Definitivamente eu me lembraria de alguém que se propôs a ser minha mãe, e depois me descartou. - A morena balançou a cabeça enquanto a filha brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

-Mas, Emma, mamãe disse que tem uma foto de vocês duas conversando quando você chegou a Storybrooke. Você acha que...

-Que eu me lembrei dela e isso iria atrapalhar seus planos, então ela tirou minhas memórias. - A loira terminou.

-Entendi. - Freya olhou atentamente para Emma, que pensou como a jovem mulher parecia com Regina. Freya viu um brilho nos olhos verdes da loira e resolveu jogar pra ver o que conseguia. - Então Emma... Você e o Capitão Gancho hein... - A morena viu um rubor subir pelas bochechas da xerife. Freya revirou os olhos e riu, balançando Ginny de um lado para o outro. - Vamos, Emma, o que tem de errado com ele? Com exceção do gancho em si. - Ela adicionou com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Não é... Não é o que tem de errado com ele. É só que.. - Emma suspirou. - Eu gosto dele, mas não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada. Quer dizer, eu estou apaixonada, mas não é amor, entende? - A salvadora tentou explicar, mas ela mesma estava confusa.

-Entendo. - Freya sorriu. - Mas então porque você ainda está com ele?

-É fácil com Killian. Ele gosta de mim e quer me proteger, ele se dá bem com Henry, e honestamente eu só preciso de um ano tranquilo. - Ela tentou sorrir.

-Você precisa de alguém que te desafie, que desperte o inesperado em você. Você precisa de amor verdadeiro, Em. - Freya disse com a voz suave.

-Da última vez que me abri pro inesperado, quase fiquei noiva de um macaco voador. - Emma comentou risonha, mas Freya percebeu a dor em sua voz. - E além do mais, aqui em Storybrooke, não tem muitas opções. - A loira tentou sorrir.

-Se você se abrir, Emma, te garanto que o inesperado pode te surpreender. - Emma pensou ter visto nos olhos de Freya um brilho malicioso.

-Como assim? - Ela perguntou.

-Swan! - As duas mulheres ouviram Regina chamar do andar de baixo. - Venha me ajudar a por a mesa. - Emma revirou os olhos enquanto Freya dava de ombros.

-Já vou, majestade! - A loira disse, e se virou dando a Freya um último olhar irônico. A filha da rainha arregalou os olhos e pensou. Swan... Majestade! Lógico! Ela correu para a porta do quarto do irmão. Ela batia rápido.

-Henry, rápido, abra a porta. - O menino abriu a porta com a cara feia. - Nossa operação acabou ganhar um nome.

-O que? - Ele desfez a carranca e parecia confuso. - Mas nossa operação já tem um nome.

-Henry, francamente, você já foi mais esperto. - Freya ignorou o olhar indignado no rosto do irmão. - A sua operação com a mamãe tem um nome, a nossa vai ganhar um agora.

-E qual seria? - O garoto parecia pensar num nome melhor que Operação Bird.

-Operação Swan Queen. - O rosto de Henry se iluminou.

-Freya, você é brilhante! - Ele disse sorrindo.

-Eu sei. - Convencida. - O que você acha de começar a por em prática hoje? - Ela perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Mas nós precisamos de um plano e...

-Não,, é só você me seguir. - Ela cortou o menino e ele acenou.

Regina tinha acabado de colocar o molho no frango quando Emma tinha colocado a comida na mesa e voltado para a cozinha.

-Você ligou de volta para o Gancho? - Regina perguntou com a voz dura. Emma a olhou de soslaio.

-Não.

-Então ligue! Não aguento mais esse telefone tocando. - Regina parecia ter mordido uma abelha, e Emma achou adorável, mas antes que ela abrisse a porta para retrucar, a campainha soou. As duas se olharam confusas.

-Eu atendo. - Emma disse.

-Não, você leva o frango para a mesa, e eu atendo. - Regina tirou o avental sob o olhar de Emma. A loira observava cada movimento da ex-prefeita. Ela colocou o avental sobre o balcão graciosamente e caminhou até a porta da frente, onde Emma não podia vê-la, mas estava perdida na imagem da mulher gravada em sua mente. - Oh, maravilha! - A xerife ouviu Regina bufando e voltando para a cozinha com o olhar mortal. - Você tem visita, senhorita Swan. - Regina passou por ela batendo os ombros em Emma propositalmente com um mal humor recém adquirido. Na porta da cozinha, Gancho com um sorriso sedutor olhava para ela. A ex prefeita pegou o frango ainda olhando para Emma e seguiu para a sala de jantar.

-Hook! - Emma disse levemente desanimada, tentando sorrir. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou enquanto ele se aproximava e colocava a mão na cintura dela. Emma se esquivou, olhando para a porta por onde Regina havia saído.

-Eu te liguei várias vezes, você viu? - Emma balançou a cabeça, negando. - Nós íamos jantas hoje, ainda vamos? - Ele colocou seu melhor sorriso.

-Ah, eu acho que não. - Emma disse levemente. - Regina e eu fizemos o jantar hoje, e Henry e Freya já estão descendo. Desculpe. - Ela disse baixinho, e ele entendeu.

-Oh, tudo bem, então. - Ele parecia genuinamente ferido. - Uma outra hora, então. - Ele se inclinou para beijar a loira, mas Emma se esquivou do pirata pela segunda vez na noite.

-Uma outra hora nos falamos. - Ela se afastou dele e fez seu caminho para a porta. Ele entendeu a deixa para ir embora.

-Até, Swan. - Gancho disse de cabeça baixa, e Emma o olhou. Seu coração doeu ao perceber que o machucara.

-Hook, espere. - Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e desceu os degraus da varanda até estar frente a frente com o homem. - Olha, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, e preciso que você seja capaz de entender, tudo bem? - Ele acenou. - Ok. Eu sei que nós estávamos progredindo, mas eu preciso de um tempo pra mim, entende? - Ele somente a olhava. - Eu gosto de você, gosto muito, mas não é da forma que você gostaria.

-Mas eu achei que...

-Eu também achei. Eu queria te amar, mas eu não posso, me perdoe. - Ela tocou o rosto dele sem perceber o rosto que a observava da janela mais afastada.

-Eu entendo. - Ele deu um passo para trás, seus olhos azuis reluzindo algo que Emma não soube descrever. - Nós ainda podemos ser amigos, não podemos?

-Claro! - Ela sorriu aliviada e o viu indo embora, até que ele parou e se virou de volta.

-Você deveria dizer a ela. - Foi tudo que ele disse com seu sotaque forte antes de se virar e continuar seu caminho pela rua escura. Emma ficou com a frase martelando em sua cabeça até ouvir o barulho de passos rápidos descendo a escada. Ela balançou a cabeça e entrou de novo na casa a tempo de ver Freya descendo as escadas com Ginny nos braços e Henry já se afundando na cozinha. Emma caminhou lentamente até a sala de jantar e viu Regina com o semblante levemente fechado ajeitando a cadeirinha que Ginny ficaria sentada. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela viu a ruga entre as sobrancelhas da morena se desfazer rapidamente. Durante alguns segundos, elas simplesmente se olharam até que Henry chegou, ocupando seu assento entre as mães na mesa redonda.

-Droga, Hook. - Emma murmurou para si mesma quando percebeu o que ele quis dizer.

-Controle a linguagem, senhorita Swan. - Regina disse com a voz grave e Emma percebeu que não xingou baixo o bastante.

-Me desculpe. - Ela falou baixo, se sentando de cabeça baixa.

-Você não convidou o pirata para jantar? - Regina se sentou de frente para a xerife. Freya, que acabara de colocar a filha na cadeirinha, olhou a amiga.

-O Capitão Gancho estava aqui? - Ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Sim. - Emma tinha seus olhos baixos enquanto servia seu purê.

-Por que ele não ficou, Ma? - Henry perguntou parecendo inocentemente interessado. Emma baixou a colher e olhou para o filho.

-Ele precisou ir embora. - Ela disse simplesmente.

-Ele já estava aqui, poderia ter convidado seu namorado para jantar. - Regina falou, embora sua voz dissesse exatamente o contrário.

-Ele não é meu namorado. - Emma encarou a mulher, sentindo seu sangue começar a ferver.

-Parecia. - Freya comentou dando de ombros enquanto alimentava Ginny, que olhava tudo curiosa.

-Nós terminamos. - Emma encerrou o assunto e levantou da mesa.

-Ma! - Henry a chamou antes que ela cruzasse a porta. - Você ainda nem comeu.

-Estou sem fome, garoto. - E saiu sem perceber o olhar de Regina. Ela subiu as escadas enquanto os outros continuaram a comer sem tocar no assunto. Pouco tempo depois, Regina tinha acabado sua refeição e baixou o guardanapo.

-Henry, porque você não vai falar com sua mãe? - Regina perguntou vendo o filho limpar seu prato.

-Não posso, mãe. Vou sair com Freya. - Henry falou se levantando. Regina olhou para a filha que confirmou.

-Mas nós íamos assistir um filme... - A mulher falou sentida.

-Desculpe, mãe, mas Mary Margaret ligou pedindo uma babá para Neal, já que a Bela não está disponível essa noite. Eu aceitei, e Henry vai comigo e Ginny. - Freya falava lentamente para a mãe, que suspirou derrotada.

-Muito bem, mas antes de sair, a louça, por favor. - Regina falou antes de se levantar. Ela pegou o prato de Emma, tirou o purê frio e substituiu por uma porção ainda quente, serviu o frango, a salada e o arroz, e encheu um copo com suco. Henry e Freya apenas a observavam com pequenos sorrisos nos lábios.

-Mãe, porque você não convence Ma a assistir um filme com com você? Eu deixei um separado no DVD. - Henry falou recolhendo os pratos. Regina não respondeu, apenas recebeu o beijo do filho na bochecha enquanto passava por ela. Freya se levantou e deu um beijo na testa da mãe. Regina estreitou os olhos para os dois.

-Não quero vocês até tarde na rua. - A rainha falou enquanto os filhos desapareciam na cozinha. - Vocês me ouviram?

-Sim. - Eles responderam em uníssono. Regina suspirou e saiu da sala de jantar, passando pelo hall de entrada e subindo as escadas. A porta do quarto de Emma estava fechada. Ela chutou levemente três vezes.

-Agora não, garoto. - A voz de Emma veio abafada.

-Sou eu. - Regina ouviu movimento vindo de dentro do quarto e rapidamente a porta foi aberta. Emma parecia definitivamente vinda de uma guerra, a camiseta branca deixava a alça do sutiã preto aparecendo e a calça jeans havia sido trocada por uma de moletom cinza. O cabelo totalmente desgrenhado e a surpresa em seu rosto fizeram Regina pensar que ela parecia incrivelmente doce. - Você estava lutando com quem? - Regina perguntou passando por Emma e colocando o prato com o jantar e o suco sobre a mesinha redonda perto da janela.

-Com o travesseiro, talvez. - Emma respondeu envergonhada. Regina se virou para ela, séria.

-Eu sinto muito. - Ela falou sinceramente.

-Tudo bem, não era pra ser. - Emma deu de ombros e se aproximou da mesinha, sentando numa das duas cadeiras. - Você não precisava se incomodar. - Regina simplesmente a olhava e se sentou na outra cadeira de frente para a loira, enquanto ela dava a primeira garfada.

-Henry e Freya foram para o apartamento de seus pais. - Emma a olhou assustada. - Aparentemente, sua mãe pediu a Freya para cuidar de Neal enquanto ela e seu pai saem essa noite, eu acho. - Emma engoliu e tomou um gole do suco.

-Eles realmente precisam sair. - Emma comentou.

-Henry disse que deixou um filme separado para nós na sala, se você quiser me fazer companhia. - Regina, de repente, achou interessantíssimo o filtro dos sonhos na janela do quarto.

-Sério? Você não vai se importar com o meu mal humor? - Emma perguntou esperançosa.

-Vou fazer pipoca e você vai tomar um banho e me encontrar na sala em quinze minutos. - Regina falou com um sorriso brincalhão. - Entendido Swan? - Emma a olhou, sorrindo de volta. "Maldição", ela pensou. "Hook estava certo".

-Entendido Majestade.


	9. Pipoca e cobertor

N/A: Olááááá, gente bonita do meu coração. Fui rápida dessa vez né? É que eu empolguei...rs... Eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, embora ainda não esteja completamente feliz com ele, mas espero compensar nos próximos! Bom, esse capítulo, eu dedico muito especialmente pra Marcelinha, que como eu já disse é minha leitora mais assídua, e pra Letícia linda e ciumenta! rs... Espero que vocês gostem e mandem sugestões e críticas! Boa leitura, Sweens!

* * *

Regina ouviu o chuveiro desligar e soube que Emma desceria em pouco tempo. Ela terminou de arrumar o sofá, onde havia disposto um cobertor vermelho e duas almofadas grandes. A televisão estava ligada, mas antes que ela pudesse ligar o aparelho de dvd, resolveu ir fazer a pipoca. Ela pensava em todos os motivos possíveis que fizeram Emma querer terminar com Gancho, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em Robin e Marian. A Rainha de Gelo havia sido presa e escapou, e nesse meio tempo, deu a Robin sua esposa de volta. Regina pensava que ele seguiu seu conselho e que tentava se apaixonar novamente pela mulher a que prometera passar a vida. Ao contrário do que esperava, isso não era tão ruim. Ela queria que ele fosse feliz e queria que ele amasse Marian de novo.  
A pipoca estava pronta quando Emma desceu os degraus para encontrar Regina na cozinha colocando a guloseima num grande balde vermelho. A morena parecia pensativa, e Emma pensou que ela ficava linda, mesmo e principalmente sem maquiagem. A ex prefeita vestia um pijama de seda branco, com alças finas e calça longa. Emma olhou para si própria e viu sua calça de malha e camiseta de algodão. Havia realmente um abismo de diferença entre as duas mulheres.

-Você vai ficar encarando o tempo todo, senhorita Swan, ou vai me ajudar e pegar os refrigerantes? - Regina não precisou se virar para perceber que Emma havia chegado. O perfume de baunilha fresca preencheu o ar e ela achou inebriante. Regina a olhou com a sobrancelha levantada e sem mais nenhuma palavra, seguiu para a sala. Emma sorriu balançando a cabeça e foi até a geladeira, onde pegou dois refrigerantes e despejou em copos grandes. Ela suspirou e andou lentamente até a sala, onde encontrou Regina sentada, com a boca aberta e os olhos semicerrados encarando a grande TV. Emma franziu a testa e seguiu para olhar o que tinha deixado Regina irritada. Seu queixo caiu quando viu o menu do filme que Henry escolhera para assistirem.

-Imagine eu e você? - Emma perguntou em voz alta, não ousando olhar para Regina. Ela se sentou ao lado da mulher imóvel e estendeu um copo para ela. A rainha pegou o refrigerante e se recostou no sofá.

-Você quer assistir? - Ela perguntou ainda sem olhar para Emma. A loira a olhou.

-Bem, nós já estamos aqui, o filme só precisa do play, nós temos refrigerantes, pipoca e cobertor. Que mal há? - Emma perguntou dando de ombros, puxando o cobertor. Regina balançou a cabeça, relaxando levemente enquanto Emma se cobria e cobria ela própria. Elas estavam uma em cada extremidade do sofá. As luzes apagadas e Regina deu o play.

-Vocês fizeram o que? - Snow perguntou mais alto do que deveria.

-Vovó, por favor, você não pode contar para elas. - Henry pedia com olhinhos de filhote de cachorro.

-Snow, nós só precisávamos de um tempo pra nós, sabe, essa coisa de irmãos – Freya e Henry se abraçaram olhando para a mulher.

-Vocês estão mentindo. - Mary Margaret acusou com as mãos na cintura.

-Vamos lá, vocês dois, a verdade. - David tinha Ginny no colo, rodando com a garotinha, que ria com as gracinhas que ele fazia. Freya sorriu para a filha, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ver o rosto de Snow.

-Nós não podemos. - Henry disse, baixando os olhos.

-Emma e Gancho terminaram. - Freya disse rápido cortando o irmão. Mary Margaret levou a mão à boca surpresa, enquanto David parou de brincar com a pequena em seus braços.

-Freya! - Henry olhou para a irmã.

-Mas isso é ótimo. - Mary Margaret disse finalmente sorrindo.

-O que? - David se virou para a mulher.

-Mas..? - Henry não soube como terminar a pergunta, e Freya simplesmente olhava.

-Agora ela e Regina podem finalmente se acertar. - David engasgou, fazendo a pequena Ginny começar a chorar. Freya pegou a filha, perplexa, dando a Henry um olhar surpreso. - O que? Vocês nunca tinham percebido antes? - Ela perguntou ofendida.

-Percebido o que? Querida, você está bem? - David se aproximou da esposa, tocando a testa.

-David! Eu estou bem. - Ela se desvencilhou do marido e se virou para Henry e Freya. - Vocês sabiam não é? - Eles tinham os olhares culpados voltados para o chão enquanto a mulher se aproximava. - Freya... - A jovem mulher olhou para Mary Margaret, mordendo o lábio. - O que vocês fizeram? - Ela tocou o queixo do neto. - Henry? - David olhava tudo perplexo. - Muito bem, se vocês me contarem tudo, eu conto o que eu sei.

-O que? - Henry perguntou.

-O que você sabe? - Freya estava confusa.

-Snow! -David alertou. Ela simplesmente cruzou os braços e ficou olhando os dois.

-Tudo bem.. - Freya disse. - Nós achamos que existe algo a mais, mas elas não sabem que existe. Então, hoje depois que Emma terminou com o Gancho nós inventamos a história de ficar de babá para Neal e demos um pequeno empurrãozinho. - Freya falava rápido.

-Que tipo de empurrãozinho? - Mary Margaret perguntou.

-O que está acontecendo entre Emma e Regina? - David perguntou.

-Nós induzimos a mamãe a levar o jantar para Ma no quarto, já que ela não comeu. - Henry começou. - E Freya deixou um filme escolhido dentro do DVD para elas assistirem. O plano A era assistirmos juntos nós quatro, mas como Ma ficou chateada, o plano B é melhor e elas vão assistir sozinhas. - Henry terminou com um sorriso, seguido de um sorriso da avó.

-Menino esperto. - Ela comentou.

-Eu ainda estou aqui. Alguém pode me dizer o que... - Mary Margaret cortou o marido, se virando para ele segurando seus braços.

-David, você se lembra do chapéu que Regina não conseguiu fazer funcionar sozinha, mas quando Emma a tocou, conseguiu? - Ele afirmou. - E do dispositivo que iria destruir toda a cidade que as duas destruíram juntas na mina? Você se lembra de Emma sempre defender Regina e salvar sua vida o tempo todo, e Regina arriscando a própria vida no poço da floresta pra que nós pudéssemos voltar? Regina deu a Emma uma vida feliz, e ela não precisava ter feito isso. - Uma nuvem de entendimento veio aos olhos de David.

-Você está me dizendo que...

-Em Neverland, quando estávamos no navio, voltando para Storybrooke, eu vi uma coisa que eu não deveria ter visto. Querido, Regina e Emma estavam na proa conversando e se beijaram. - Henry arregalou os olhos e Freya sorriu abertamente. David franziu o cenho.

-Porque você nunca me disse nada? Eu poderia guardar segredo...

-Elas se separaram e se evitaram desde então. Emma se afastou, na realidade. Ela disse algo sobre esquecer o que tinha acontecido, e Regina saiu. - A mulher olhou para os dois. - Essa operação, por acaso, tem um nome?

-Operação Swan Queen. - Henry disse orgulhoso, ainda feliz por saber que não estava errado.

-Que nome mais perfeito! Vocês aceitam uma nova aliada? - Ela perguntou sorrindo?

-Claro! - O garoto exclamou. Freya balançou Ginny sorrindo e observou Mary Margaret se virando para David.

-David? - Ela se aproximou do marido, tocando seu rosto com as duas mãos e procurou seus olhos.

-Eu estava começando a me acostumar com a ideia dela e Hook juntos, como eu posso sequer pensar nela com Regina? - Ele falava como se estivesse falando para si mesmo.

-Querido. É a felicidade da nossa filha e de Regina. É a felicidade de duas pessoas que fazem parte da nossa família. - Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Mesmo que Emma goste dela, Snow... Como nós podemos ter certeza de que é recíproco ou que Regina não vai magoar nossa filha? - Ele falava preocupado.

-Nós nunca poderemos ter certeza, David, mas basta ver como elas se olham. Eu conheço esse olhar, eu vi uma vez quando eu era criança. Nos estábulos. - Freya sentiu seu coração doer com uma lembrança que não era dela e se afastou sem que percebessem, sentindo as lágrimas caírem. - É o mesmo olhar que Regina dava a Daniel, e é o mesmo que eu vejo quando olho pra você. - Ela se aproximou mais do marido. - Elas merecem essa chance. - Freya embalava a filha nos braços, e chorava lágrimas doloridas. À menção de Daniel machucava, mas ela sabia que Regina encontraria a felicidade de novo, mesmo que precisasse de um empurrãozinho.

* * *

As letras dos créditos subiram ao final do filme. Nem Regina, nem Emma ousavam se mover. A ex prefeita tentou, sem sucesso, se espreguiçar sem que Emma percebesse, mas suas pernas acidentalmente se tocaram. A xerife a olhou profundamente e por um segundo elas ficaram paralisadas, mas antes que a morena se contraísse novamente, Emma segurou seus pés, puxando-os para seu colo. Regina sentiu seu corpo congelar ao toque repentino de Emma, e não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas olhava para o que viria a seguir.

Por baixo do cobertor vermelho, Emma acomodou os pés de Regina sobre suas pernas e, lentamente começou a massageá-los. Regina reprimiu um suspiro de aprovação e fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça na almofada grande atrás de si e descansando os braços sobre a barriga. Emma tinha os olhos fixos na mulher, e observava cada gesto e cada respiração irregular. Ela sentiu a tensão de Regina indo embora enquanto intensificava os movimentos em pequenos círculos, e viu seu peito subir e descer calmamente. Ela sorriu ao perceber que a rainha tinha os lábios entreabertos, ainda de olhos fechados, e fechou os seus próprios, tentando controlar o leve tremor que tomou conta de suas mãos. Regina pareceu perceber, e abriu os olhos para encontrar a imensidão verde do olhar de Emma.

Nenhuma das duas disse uma única palavra. O cômodo estava em silêncio, o único barulho que havia era o da chuva que caía do lado de fora, e a única luz era a da TV. Emma soltou os pés de Regina com cuidado e puxou o cobertor gentilmente, deixando-o cair no chão. Ela se sentou sobre as próprias pernas e se inclinou sobre Regina, apoiando-se nas duas mãos, ao lado da cintura da mulher. Regina se obrigou a continuar com os olhos abertos enquanto Emma se aproximava. Ela sentiu um calafrio quando uma das pernas da xerife descansou entre as suas e tocou seu joelho. Emma estava agora no mesmo nível de Regina, apoiada em seus braços para que sobrasse algum espaço entre as duas. Chocolate em esmeralda, e todas as lembranças vieram como um turbilhão. Regina viu os lábios cor de rosa de Emma se separarem num suspiro silencioso enquanto não restava mais que um fio de ar entre elas.

-Regina... - A rainha ouviu seu nome num sussurro e levou um dedo aos lábios da salvadora, sem tirar os olhos das esmeraldas brilhantes que a fitavam.

-Shhh... - Ela roçou o polegar pela boca da loira até pousar a mão em sua bochecha, e fechou os olhos quando sentiu uma mão possessiva em sua cintura. Foi Regina quem fechou a distância entre elas, foi Regina quem puxou Emma para mais perto e pediu acesso à boca da mulher mais jovem. Não havia delicadeza no modo como o beijo começou, havia saudade e vontade de sentir aquele frenesi. Emma segurava a cintura de Regina com uma mão, e com a outra, segurava a nuca quase com força. Emma se levantou, puxando a ex prefeita consigo, sem deixar de beijá-la. Regina se deixou levar, segurando Emma pelos cabelos loiros. Os braços fortes da salvadora trouxeram a mulher para seu colo, ainda sentada. A rainha se sentou sobre Emma, sentindo o que só havia sentido uma vez. A xerife baixou as mãos para as coxas da morena, apertando levemente por cima do pijama de seda.

A boca de Regina se aventurou até o queixo delicado da loira e mordiscou a pele do pescoço, recebendo um gemido baixo. Emma sorriu e apertou Regina com mais força, se levantando. A mulher mais velha gemeu em surpresa, e enlaçou as pernas na cintura da salvadora enquanto segurava seu pescoço. Emma caminhou com Regina até a porta, e foi surpreendida com um sorriso da mulher. Ela olhava inebriada. Mais uma vez, os olhos verdes da salvadora encontraram os olhos cor de café da rainha, e as bocas se encontraram enquanto elas desapareciam numa nuvem vermelha e dourada.

* * *

N/A²: Haaaaaa! Maldade parar aqui né? rs... Mas lá vamos nós, gostaria da opinião de vocês! Eu gostaria de escrever algo mais ousado, mas não sei como por que nunca fiz. O que quero saber é, o que vocês acham e se vocês querem! Bjo bjo e até a próxima!


	10. Uma manhã incomum

N/A: Aviso importante! Esse capítulo tem cena avaliada como M, se você não gosta, por favor não leia. E quem gosta, por favor, que se esbalde! Espero ter conseguido atender às expectativas de vocês. E como sempre, comentários, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindos. Beijo grande nos corações de vocês!

* * *

Regina acordou, esticando os braços preguiçosamente. Um sorriso dançava em seus lábios quando ela se virou para o outro lado da cama, estranhamente quente. Seu braço encontrou o colchão vazio ao seu lado e ela franziu a testa, abrindo lentamente os olhos para a realização dos fatos. Ela tinha passado a noite com Emma Swan. Regina olhou ao redor e viu as cortinas fechadas, a porta do banheiro aberta, a luz apagada ev ela estava nua. Regina respirou fundo ao perceber que o quarto estava vazio, e levantou se enrolando no lençol cinza. No divã cor de chumbo, seu pijama de seda branco dobrado e sua lingerie. Seu rosto esquentou ao pensar que Emma dobrou sua calcinha. Seu rubor se intensificou ao lembrar da noite passada. A mulher balançou a cabeça, espantando as lembranças e deixou o lençol cair, se apressando em colocar sua roupa.

Ela saiu do quarto devagar, desconfiada do silêncio incomum na parte da manhã. Regina espiou pela porta do quarto de Henry e viu a cama arrumada. A porta do quarto de Freya estava aberta e nem sinal da filha. Pensando bem, ela não se lembrava de ter ouvido um barulho sequer na noite anterior indicando que os filhos tivessem chegado em casa. A mulher desceu as escadas mais rápido e parou chegando na porta da cozinha, respirando de alívio. Henry tomava seu chocolate quente com chantilly e canela, enquanto Freya dava a mamadeira a Ginny. Emma estava de costas, no fogão, com uma camisa de manga comprida larga xadrez e um short preto. Regina olhou atentamente, procurando coragem para interferir na cena.

-Mamãe! - Freya disse! - Bem vinda ao mundo dos vivos. - Ela comentou com um sorriso brincalhão, colocando a mamadeira vazia dentro da pia. Emma se virou para Regina, surpreendendo a mulher com um sorriso brilhante.

-Bom dia. Regina!

-Bom dia mãe! - Henry comentou com um sorriso. Regina se moveu para beijar a bochecha da filha e fazer um carinho na barriguinha de Ginny. - Dormiu bem?

-Bom dia, queridos. - Ela deu um beijo na testa de Henry e olhou para Freya, fazendo o máximo para ignorar o sorriso de Emma. - Bom dia, Emma. Dormi bem, obrigada. - Freya olhou nos olhos da mãe, refletindo os dela e sorriu um sorriso genuíno. Regina levantou uma sobrancelha questionando. A jovem se aproximou, segurando Ginny, e com a mão livre, tocou o rosto da mãe, colocando uma mecha do cabelo negro atrás da orelha, e afagando a bochecha com o polegar.

-Eu te amo, mãe! - Regina foi surpreendida com a frase e Freya a abraçou. A mulher mais velha passou os braços pelos ombros da filha, acariciando seus longos cabelos e brincando com o pouco cabelo da neta entre elas.

-Eu também te amo, querida! - Regina deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha e procurou seus olhos. - Muito. - Henry sorria para a interação. Emma parou o que estava fazendo para observar. - Emma? - Regina chamou com a voz suave.

-Hum? - Emma respondeu olhando para a mulher.

-Algo está queimando. - Regina disse simplesmente.

-Oh não! - Emma se virou para o fogão rapidamente, ao som de risos. Por pouco o omelete não queimou. Ela tirou da frigideira e começou a fazer outro. Henry se levantou e colocou café numa xícara, entregando à mãe.

-Obrigada, Henry. - Regina bebericou, olhando de lado para loira cozinhando. - Eu não ouvi vocês chegando ontem à noite. - Ela comentou.

-Nós chegamos há pouco mais de meia hora. - Freya respondeu enquanto mordia uma panqueca. - Quando Mary Margaret chegou, Henry estava dormindo, e ela não me deixou acordá-lo, então nós dormimos lá. - Emma olhou de esguelha, e depois olhou para Regina.

-Verdade? - Regina entendeu o olhar da loira.

-Sim. - Freya deu de ombros enquanto os olhares de Emma e Regina se encontraram desconfiados. - Mãe? Você está muito ocupada hoje?

-Não, querida, porque? - Regina tomava seu café quando Emma se postou às suas costas, servindo seu omelete. O cotovelo da loira roçou levemente o braço da mulher, causando um arrepio frio. - Obrigada. - Ela sussurrou, encontrando os olhos verdes.

-Porque eu preciso de você hoje. - Freya encontrou os olhos da mãe com um sorriso tímido.

-Está tudo bem? - Regina perguntou observando Emma tomar o assento ao seu lado.

-Não se preocupe, não é nada sério, mas é algo que eu quero fazer com você. - A jovem disse. - Por isso eu pedi a Emma para levar você e Henry para almoçar no Granny's enquanto eu arrumo umas coisinhas. - Regina quase engasgou, fazendo Freya sorrir. - E depois do almoço, ela vai ficar com Ginny pra mim por umas duas horas. - Freya olhou para a mãe esperando alguma negação.

-Tudo bem, então. - Regina disse. Freya sorriu abertamente, se levantando.

-Perfeito. Vou subir então e tomar banho. - Ela se virou para Emma. - Te devo essa, Em.

-Sem problemas. - A xerife comentou. - Hey garoto, é melhor você se apressar se não quer chegar atrasado na escola. - Emma apontou para o relógio, fazendo o filho levantar rapidamente. O menino pegou a mochila encostada na bancada, colocando-a nas costas e caminhando apressado até a porta. - Seu lanche, Henry. - O garoto voltou e pegou o sanduíche embrulhado sobre a bancada. Deu um beijo em Emma e Regina, e acenou para Freya que saía rindo do irmão. - Te encontramos depois da aula no Granny's.

-Ok. Tchau, Ma. Tchau, mãe! - E saiu correndo. Regina ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e bater. Ela respirou fundo, comendo calmamente seu omelete, sem olhar para a loira do seu lado. Elas ouviram o chuveiro ligar no andar de cima, e Emma lentamente se virou para Regina, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo negro que caia escondendo seu rosto e colocando-o atrás da orelha. A morena colocou a xícara na mesa e olhou para a xerife. Emma se aproximou, levemente testando a resistência, e tocou com cuidado o rosto da ex prefeita. A loira encostou os lábios nos de Regina delicadamente. A morena fechou os olhos e pensou que aquele momento deveria ser eterno. Emma se afastou apenas um centímetro para olhar nos olhos chocolate da rainha e encostou seu nariz no dela, fazendo Regina sorrir, e acariciou a nuca por baixo da cortina de cabelos negros.

-Bom dia. - Emma disse entre sorrisos.

-Bom dia. - Regina respondeu sorrindo e levando a mão ao rosto da loira, tocando sua bochecha. Ela abriu a boca na intenção dizer algo, mas foi cortada.

-Eu sei que devemos conversar, mas por agora, podemos só aproveitar o momento? - Emma pediu sem tirar os olhos da mulher.

-Emma... - Regina disse num murmúrio, sua voz rouca com as lembranças da noite anterior.

-Por favor, Regina... Nós podemos conversar à noite. - Emma disse travessa e se levantou, puxando Regina pela cintura, e depositando um beijo leve na curva do pescoço. A morena tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios.

-Você não deveria estar a caminho da estação, Xerife Swan? - Ela perguntou enquanto passava os braços preguiçosamente ao redor da nuca da loira e inclinava a cabeça, expondo a pele do pescoço. Emma depositou beijos mais ousados até chegar no queixo perfeito.

-Felizmente você não é mais minha chefe, então... - Ela comentou rindo do arrepio que passou pela pele oliva de Regina, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha. A morena riu e Emma a beijou com vontade, sendo correspondida prontamente, abraçando a mulher pela cintura e levantando-a do chão, risonha.

-Admita, você gostava quando eu era sua chefe. - Regina disse olhando nos olhos da xerife com um sorriso.

\- Lembrando bem, eu costumava chegar na estação e te encontrar sentada na minha mesa mais de uma vez. - Emma fingiu pensar. - É, até que não era ruim... Madame prefeita. - Emma deu ênfase, enviando arrepios pela espinha de Regina, que fechou os olhos.

-Você tem atração pelo perigo, Xerife Swan. - Foi a vez de Regina depositar um beijo leve no ombro da loira. Ela sorriu ao sentir a língua da morena fazendo uma carícia gentil antes de sentir os dentes e um beijo que mesclou a dor e o prazer. Emma gemeu e segurou Regina a sua frente.

-Quarto, majestade. – Regina ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida e Emma se aproximou. – Agora. – A rainha sorriu, se afastando de Emma até a porta da cozinha, e se virando para olhar os olhos verdes, agora escuros que a fitavam famintos. Ela levou um dedo até a boca e sinalizou para que a outra mulher fizesse silêncio. E com um sorriso ela desapareceu pela porta, quase correndo. Emma balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Eu devo estar ficando louca. – Ela murmurou antes de seguir Regina para o quarto e recomeçar o jogo da noite passada.

* * *

_"__Elas se materializaram na suíte de Regina, que mantinha as pernas enlaçadas na cintura de Emma. A loira a segurava com os braços fortes, sem deixar de beijá-la, caminhando na direção da grande cama, perfeitamente arrumada. Com cuidado, a xerife depositou a ex-prefeita no colchão. Elas se afastaram lentamente, abrindo os olhos como se estivessem acordado de um sonho. _

_A loira a olhava de pé como se nunca a tivesse visto. E, de certo modo, era verdade. Ela nunca tinha visto Regina tão exposta, tão humana. Regina sentiu os dedos de Emma numa carícia suave em sua nuca, descendo até os ombros. A xerife tocava a pele oliva de Regina apenas com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo a textura, enviando sensações refletidas na imensidão castanha dos olhos da mulher. Emma enrolou os dedos nas alças finas do pijama de seda e puxou lentamente para baixo, expondo o colo perfeito da mulher. Regina observava cada movimento, e fechou os olhos ao sentir suas alças caindo. Não havia mais volta, não depois dali. Ela observou Emma se ajoelhando a sua frente, levando as duas mãos à sua cintura, tocando a pele por baixo da seda, e fechou os olhos. _

_Lentamente a salvadora levantou a blusa branca, até o nível dos seios de Regina, que ofegou quando sentiu o polegar acariciando um mamilo intumescido. A morena abriu os olhos, encontrando os verdes da xerife e retirou a blusa vagarosamente. Emma se pegou mordendo o lábio inferior com a visão de Regina seminua a sua frente. A pele da rainha era perfeita, livre de defeitos e incrivelmente macia. A morena sorriu olhando como Emma parecia predatória naquele momento e se apoiou nos dois braços, se inclinando e se arrastando totalmente sobre a cama, ainda olhando para a loira, que se pôs de pé e tirava a própria camiseta, expondo o sutiã de renda vermelho. _

_Regina retirou a calça de seda e se permitiu lamber os lábios discretamente assistindo Emma se aproximando sobre ela. A loira chutou a calça de malha no chão antes de subir na cama, montando sobre Regina, observando cada curva e cada respiração. O corpo de Regina era perfeito, a xerife pensou levando suas mãos do umbigo aos seios voluptuosos gentilmente, massageando a pele morna. A rainha se sentou, com Emma sentada em seu colo e passou os braços pela cintura até as costas, onde abriu o fecho do sutiã, tirando-o lentamente. _

_Emma viu Regina sorrir antes de beijar a pele de seu pescoço e gemeu um pouco mais forte quando sentiu a boca da rainha num mamilo, enquanto uma das mãos da mulher beliscava delicadamente o outro._

_-Regina... - A voz de Emma não passava de um sussurro quase inaudível._

_-O que você quer? - Regina perguntou com a voz rouca e o olhar sério, pousando as duas mãos nas costas da xerife. Emma olhou os olhos castanhos, quase pretos de desejo da ex prefeita e soube exatamente o que ela queria, o que ela quis desde do dia em que pôs os pés em Storybrook pela primeira vez._

_-Você. - Emma disse, tocando a bochecha da mulher. - Eu quero você, Regina... - Não havia mais necessidade de palavras entre elas. Regina puxou a loira para um beijo ardente, repleto de vontade. Emma empurrou Regina e se deitou sobre ela, mudando uma perna para pousar entre as coxas da mulher. A rainha ofegou quando sentiu o joelho da loira tocar sua calcinha branca e, voluntariamente, abriu as pernas para permitir mais acesso. Emma gemeu no ouvido de Regina quando a mão da rainha encontrou sua própria calcinha, tocando levemente por cima da renda vermelha. Ela se movimentou sobre a mulher, causando um delicado atrito entre sua carne, a renda e os dedos de Regina, enquanto mordiscava o seio imaculado da rainha. _

_Regina gemeu ao sentir os dentes da salvadora em seu mamilo e apertou um pouco mais forte a calcinha da loira. Emma saiu de cima da mulher e retirou sua calcinha, percebendo como sua vontade já se fazia visível. Regina observou todo o processo com água na boca, ela tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida pela mão delicada de Emma. A salvadora se posicionou entre as pernas da mais velha e abaixou a cabeça até seu nariz roçar a seda branca da calcinha. Regina inspirou fortemente ao sentir a respiração de Emma soprando sua carne. A loira se levantou e puxou vagarosamente o tecido branco, fazendo a mulher tremer sob seu toque. Ela sorriu antes de posicionar novamente uma perna entre as pernas de Regina, sentindo agora como ela estava molhada. _

_Lentamente, ela se sentou sobre a mulher e puxou a perna esquerda para descansar em sua cintura enquanto se movia levemente. Seus sexos em chamas, se tocando faziam seus corpos tremerem enquanto os gemidos se tornavam mais altos. Quando Emma sentiu que não podia mais esperar, começou a se mover mais rápido, arrancando um gemido forte de Regina, que seguiu o ritmo de Emma e movia seu quadril de encontro ao da loira. Os olhos da Xerife estavam fechados, e quanto mais ela se movia e ouvia o prazer de Regina, mas ela chegava perto da borda. -Regina... Eu vou..._

_-Vem... Vem pra mim. - Regina olhou como Emma se movia sobre ela, seu próprio sexo pulsando enquanto caminhava para a libertação. A loira se moveu mais rápido e mais forte, gemendo rouca até um grito silencioso desfazer seu corpo num tremor delicioso, e caiu sobre o corpo de Regina. A morena a abraçou, sentindo os espasmos do corpo da loira sobre si. Ela sorriu tirando os cachos dourados do rosto da mulher e tocou sua boca com o polegar. Emma sorriu e se acomodou entre as pernas de Regina, levando sua mão até o baixo-ventre__da mulher. A morena prendeu a respiração quando um único dedo tocou seu clitóris, fazendo pequenos círculos. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo seu corpo responder e se inclinar mais para a mão de Emma. A xerife beijou lentamente um ponto pulsante no pescoço da rainha, que gemeu forte, e moveu o dedo até a entrada completamente molhada. Emma pensou que não havia sensação melhor do que aquela, mas se arrependeu quando deixou seu dedo penetrar a mulher e a sentiu quente e apertada. A xerife gemeu e acrescentou outro dedo num movimento lento. Regina deixou suas mãos caírem no colchão, gemendo ao toque. Emma retirou a mão do sexo quente da morena e a olhou protestar. Ela se levantou, ajoelhando e sorriu com a visão do corpo da ex prefeita, sempre tão austera e assustadora, agora pedindo por ela. Era definitivamente uma imagem a se guardar. Num movimento rápido, ela segurou Regina pelas dobras dos joelhos e a ergueu. Regina não conseguiu reprimir um grito quando Emma a puxou e a sensação de seu sexo em contato com o ventre da loira era simplesmente magnífico de se ver. Ela se apoiou nos dois cotovelos e observou uma das mãos de Emma, que ainda a seguravam no ar, se mover até seu clitóris e recomeçar os pequenos círculos. Regina gemia abertamente agora e Emma sorriu ao perceber que a rainha era um pouco mais escandalosa que ela, e apertou o feixe nervos. Regina não podia ajudar a si mesma, ela só queria sentir. _

_A loira parou os movimentos e recolocou a mulher no colchão, se ajoelhando entre as coxas. Regina observou a loira se abaixar e sentir seu cheiro. – Emma... – Ela disse entre as respirações irregulares. – Você deve saber que ninguém nunca chegou onde você está querendo ir... – Sua voz era um sussurro. Emma a olhou de baixo e sorriu ao Regina jogar a cabeça para trás quando ela tocou o clitóris com a língua. Ela provava a mulher com curiosidade e vontade de aprender cada gosto e cada textura. A rainha gemia baixo, respirando com dificuldade. _

_Emma afastou a boca apenas para olhar como Regina era linda. Naquele momento, com meia cortina aberta, a única luz visível no quarto era as luzes da rua principal, que entravam pela janela, fracas e falhadas pela chuva. Regina era brilhante, e naquele momento, Emma pensou que nunca vira ninguém mais linda em sua vida. Ela tocou a entrada úmida com dois dedos, penetrando sem cerimônia, fazendo a mulher arquear a coluna. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo a carne quente de Regina, e encontrou um feixe de nervos interno, que fez a mulher gemer forte. Emma sorriu e começou a tocar o local enquanto retomava o clitóris em sua boca. _

_Regina não sabia como se concentrar nas sensações. Emma combinou os movimentos dos dedos com as batidas de sua língua. Regina segurou o lençol com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurou a cabeça da loira mais perto. Ela começou a mover o quadril involuntariamente, e gemia mais alto e mais forte. - Em.. Emma... - A xerife afundava seus dedos na mulher mais rápido e chupava os nervos com força. Ela sentiu as paredes de Regina apertando seus dedos enquanto gemia descontroladamente. Regina sentiu um tremor forte e quente, vindo de seu núcleo e se espalhando por todo seu corpo, e gritou enquanto tremia fortemente num orgasmo que nunca havia sentido. _

_Emma diminuiu o ritmo da língua enquanto retirava os dedos. Ela beijou levemente o sexo pulsante da mulher tremendo e se ajoelhou, lambendo os dedos descaradamente sob o olhar cor de café. A salvadora se inclinou até estar completamente deitada sobre a rainha e a beijou com delicadeza, acariciando seus cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro. Regina a beijou de volta enquanto tocava a bochecha da mulher num carinho inconsciente. Emma saiu de cima da mulher e se deitou a seu lado, puxando o lençol branco amassado sobre as duas, e estendendo o braço para Regina. A morena, sem pensar, se moveu para mais perto e se deitou no colo da xerife, recostando sua cabeça no ombro forte da loira. Emma a abraçou de volta quando sentiu um braço em sua cintura. O tempo passou, e sem que elas percebessem, adormeceram abraçadas. Nenhuma delas viu o clarão que brilhou pela janela e nem as faíscas brilhantes que flutuavam em seus corpos. Naquele momento, não havia mais nada, a não ser sonhos."_

* * *

Elas estavam jogadas na cama de Regina pela segunda vez naquela manhã. Regina tinha as pernas sobre as pernas de Emma enquanto as duas respiravam com certa dificuldade. Era muito mais difícil se controlar quando era preciso fazer silêncio. Emma sorria para Regina, que tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. A loira se apoiou no cotovelo bem ao lado da ex prefeita.

-Regina... - Ela chamou enquanto seus dedos tocavam a barriga lisa da mulher. A morena a olhou, com a sombra de um sorriso. - Eu preciso te confessar uma coisa. - Regina ergueu a sobrancelha e se virou, ficando frente a frente com a salvadora.

-Confesse, xerife... - Emma sorriu. Ela gostava quando Regina estava de bom humor.

-Você lembra quando eu cheguei aqui? - Emma brincava com os cabelos negros da mulher. Regina bufou.

-É claro que eu me lembro. - Regina sorriu.

-Você queria me matar. - Emma comentou séria.

-Sim. - Regina admitiu.

-E agora? - Emma perguntou sentindo a mão da morena vagando por seu abdome.

-Agora a única coisa sua que eu quero destruir é aquela jaqueta de couro vermelha horrorosa. - Regina comentou séria e Emma riu, apoiando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço da mulher, arrancado um sorriso da morena. - Você não tinha algo a confessar?

-Bem, sim. - Emma continuou onde estava, inalando o perfume da rainha. - Naquela noite que Henry me trouxe para Storybrooke e eu te vi... - Regina ouvia com atenção. - Parecia que eu já te conhecia... - A morena franziu o cenho. - Era como se eu tivesse te reencontrando, porque seu rosto estava gravado na minha mente. - Ela se afastou para olhar a mulher. - Louco não é?

-Completamente. - Regina comentou, com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Ela levou a mão até os cachos loiros da mulher. - Mas quem sou eu pra julgar sua loucura agora?

-Você tem um ponto. - Emma sorriu, depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios da mulher e se levantando. Ela estendeu a mão para Regina, que aceitou, se levantando. - Vem, eu tenho que te levar para almoçar e te trazer para sua filha. - Regina sorriu e passou pela mulher, caminhando até o banheiro, e parou na porta se virando para encontrar os olhos verdes.

-Você não vem? - Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Emma como ela fez seu caminho para o banheiro de Regina, com Regina. Realmente não era uma manhã comum.


	11. Ainda temos algo bonito para dar

N/A: Oi pessoas mais lindas desse mundo. Antes de tudo, quero dizer que esse capítulo foi muito emocionante pra eu escrever. E sim, estou devastada pelo episódio de ontem à noite, mas Swan Queen permanece firme e forte em nossos corações! Pra ler esse capítulo, eu sugiro que vocês procurem uma música chamada Second Hand White Baby Grand, cantada pela Megan Hilty. Bom, é isso e espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo como eu gostei. =) Beijos no coração!

* * *

O almoço transcorreu relativamente bem. Algumas pessoas olhavam para Emma e desviavam. Regina percebeu a mágoa nos olhos da xerife, mas não disse nada. Henry se despediu das mães dizendo que iria ajudar Freya antes que Regina chegasse em casa. Ela estreitou os olhos, mas acenou, vendo o filho sair da lanchonete. A ex prefeita viu o olhar perdido da mulher a sua frente.

-Sobremesa, senhoras? - Ruby perguntou com um grande sorriso, mostrando os dentes incrivelmente brancos. Emma saiu de seu devaneio, sorrindo para a amiga.

-Não Ruby, obrigada. - A loira disse baixo, vendo o olhar preocupado no rosto da garçonete.

-Na verdade, sim, senhorita Lucas. - Regina se virou para olhar mulher, que sorriu prontamente. - Duas fatias de torta de chocolate, por favor. - Ela disse sem olhar para Emma.

-Regina, eu não quero sobremesa. - Emma comentou com a voz baixa, mas foi solenemente ignorada pela morena, que só acenou para a jovem sorridente. Ruby se virou, indo na direção do balcão. Regina se virou para Emma.

-Você vai comer a torta comigo. - A voz de Regina era baixa e mortal, lembrando à loira da época em que a conhecera.

-Eu não estou com humor pra doces. - A loira deu de ombros, apertando seus dedos com as duas mãos. Regina a olhou preocupada.

-Eu percebi... - A morena tocou as mãos da mulher, separando-as antes que ela se machucasse e procurou os olhos verdes. - O que está acontecendo? - Ela viu um brilho diferente nos olhos da salvadora. - Emma.. Isso tem a ver com a fuga da Rainha de Gelo? - A loira a olhou.

-Regina.. - A mulher começou.

-Emma, foi você quem bateu em minha porta, foi você quem disse que queria ser minha amiga e agora nós estamos... - A morena soltou as mãos da xerife, se recostando em sua cadeira. - Bem, o fato é que nós estamos tendo algo além de uma amizade. Acho que você pode confiar em mim. - A voz da rainha era baixa. Emma a olhou e baixou a cabeça.

-Tudo que aquela mulher disse é verdade. - A loira começou e Regina apenas prestava atenção ao jeito que ela falava. - Eles tem medo de mim. - Regina franziu a testa. - Quando eu explodi a parede da delegacia porque não conseguia controlar minha magia, eu machuquei David e o olhar que vi nos olhos de Mary Margaret foi... - Regina entendeu onde ela estava chegando.

-Emma... - Sua voz era baixa quando ela começou. - Sua mãe te idolatra..

-Como a salvadora, não como filha. - Emma cortou rápido, deixando Regina sem palavras. A morena a olhou.

-Olha, eu te entendo melhor do que gostaria. - Emma a olhou, vendo verdade em cada palavra que Regina falava. - Mas existe uma diferença entre minha mãe e a sua. A minha queria poder, e me usou para consegui-lo. A sua queria uma família, e eu tirei isso dela. É minha culpa que sua mãe te mandou para esse mundo...

-Eles tinham uma escolha, Regina... Eles podiam ter ficado comigo e correr o risco, mas eles escolheram um reino inteiro invés de escolher a filha. - A loira tinha os olhos marejados e Regina tocou suas mãos, deixando seu polegar acariciar a pele pálida.

-Eu sei o que eles fizeram e sei que não há o que eu possa dizer pra te fazer se sentir melhor, mas eu preciso que você não se deixe levar pelo que aquela mulher disse. Você não tem nada a ver com ela, e não importa como essa cidade ou seus pais te olharem a partir de agora, você não é só a salvadora... - Emma sorriu enquanto Regina falava.

-E o que eu sou? - A loira apertou as mãos de Regina.

-Você é a mãe do meu filho, xerife dessa cidade e... - Ela parou.

-E? - Emma perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso se formando. Regina estreitou os olhos e se afastou, vendo Ruby voltando com as tortas.

-Isso é algo que conversaremos mais tarde. - Regina terminou com Ruby sorridente perto delas, colocando os pratos na mesa.

-Algo mais? - Ela perguntou.

-Não, senhorita Lucas, isso é tudo. - Regina disse tirando duas notas da carteira e entregando à garçonete. - Fique com a gorjeta. - Ruby sorriu largamente e saiu, dando uma discreta piscadela para Emma. Regina se virou para a loira e empurrou um dos pratos para ela. - Agora coma, Freya já deve estar me esperando. - Emma fez uma careta para a torta. - Coma, só por hoje. - A loira sorriu levemente e comeu um pedaço, observada por Regina, sorrindo abertamente.

Elas caminharam de volta para a mansão da rua principal num silêncio confortável. Quando estavam chegando, avistaram Henry vindo em sua direção com a pequena Ginny nos braços. O garoto andou até elas com um sorriso nos lábios e parou em frente a Regina com os olhos brilhando.

-Você vai adorar. - Ele disse, entregando Ginny à Emma, pegando-a pela mão e fazendo o caminho de volta à cidade. Emma olhou para a morena enquanto era puxada pelo filho e deu de ombros. Regina balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e caminhou pelo jardim bem cuidado. Ao entrar em casa, um som diferente. Seu coração deu um salto ao reconhecer o som do piano. Ela andou devagar enquanto as notas flutuavam numa música suave. Então ela ouviu a voz doce de Freya, e parou na porta do estúdio, observando a cena.

"My mother bought it second hand from a silent movie star  
_Minha mãe comprou de segunda mão de uma estrela do cinema mudo_

It was out of tune, but still I learned to play  
_Estava fora do tom, mas ainda assim eu aprendi a tocar_

And with each note we both would smile, forgetting who we are  
_E a cada nota nós sorríamos, esquecendo quem nós éramos_

And all the pain would simply fly away  
_E toda dor poderia simplesmente voar para longe_

Something second hand and broken  
_Algo de segunda mão e quebrado_

Still can make a pretty sound  
_Ainda pode fazer um belo som_

Even if it doesn't have a place to live

_Mesmo que não tenha um lugar para viver_

Oh, the words were left unspoken

_Oh, as palavras não foram ditas_

When my momma came around  
_Quando minha mamãe veio ao redor_

But that Secondhand White Baby Grand

_Mas aquele pequeno piano branco_

Still had something beautiful to give  
_Ainda tinha algo bonito para dar"_

Regina ouvia cada nota e cada palavra vinda da voz da filha, e sentia que se encaixava perfeitamente. Ela deixou que uma lágrima quente escorresse, enquanto via a própria filha cantar com a voz embargada.

"Through missing keys and broken strings  
_Através chaves desaparecidas e cordas quebradas_

The music was our own  
_A música era nossa_

Until the day we said our last goodbyes  
_Até o dia que dissemos nossos últimos adeus_

The baby grand was sent away  
_O pequeno piano foi mandado para longe_

A child all alone  
_Uma criança sozinha_

To pray somebody else would realize  
_Rezando para alguém perceber"_

Freya sentiu suas lágrimas caindo e não pôde evitar olhar para trás e ver a mãe, parada à porta com a mão no peito e um sorriso entre as lágrimas. Ela continuava cantando quando acenou com a cabeça para Regina se juntar a ela no pequeno banquinho. Regina sorriu para a filha quando caminhou até o piano e se sentou a seu lado, apenas olhando a jovem.

"That something secondhand and broken  
_Que algo de segunda mão e quebrado_

Still can make a pretty sound  
_Ainda pode fazer um belo som_

Even if it doesn't have a place to live  
_Mesmo que não tenha um lugar para viver_

Oh. the words are still unspoken  
_oh, as palavras ainda não foram ditas_

Now that momma's not around  
_Agora que mamãe não estava ao redor_

But that Secondhand White Baby Grand  
_Mas aquele pequeno piano branco_

Still has something beautiful to give  
_Ainda tinha algo bonito para dar"_

A mulher sorria por entre as lágrimas e viu que a filha também chorava. Ela ergueu uma mão até o rosto da jovem e secou a bochecha rosada. Seus olhos se encontraram e Regina sentiu aquela doçura que sempre sentia ao olhar em seus olhos. Ela, então, se virou para o piano, e posicionando suas mãos sobre o marfim, se juntou a filha, tocando.

"For many years the music had to roam  
_Por muitos anos, a música tinha de andar_

Until we found a way to find a home  
_Até encontrar uma maneira de encontrar um lar_

So now I wake up every day

_Então agora eu acordar todos os dias_

And see her standing there

_E a vejo parada lá_

Just waiting for a partner to compose

_Só esperando um parceiro para compor_

And I wish my mother still could hear  
_E eu gostaria que minha mãe ainda possa ouvir_

That sound beyond compare  
_Esse som incomparável_

I'll play her song till everybody knows

_Eu tocarei a música dela até que todo mundo saiba_

That something secondhand and broken

_Que algo de segunda mão e quebrado  
_  
Still can make a pretty sound

_Ainda pode fazer um belo som  
_  
Don't we all deserve a family room to live?

_Todos nós não merecemos uma sala com família para viver?_

Oh. the words can't stay unspoken

_Oh, as palavras não podem ficar sem ser ditas_

Until everyone has found

_Até que todos descubram  
_  
That Secondhand White Baby Grand

_Que aquele pequeno piano branco  
_  
That still has something beautiful to give

_Ainda tinha algo bonito para dar"_

Os olhos cor de chocolate de mãe e filha se encontraram, e quando Freya já não conseguia mais cantar sem soluçar, Regina cantou o verso final.

"We still have something beautiful to give.  
_Nós ainda temos algo bonito para dar."_

Freya se deixou desabar nos braços da mãe, chorando, enquanto Regina afagava seus cabelos e murmurava palavras sem sentido, como quando ela era uma criança.

-Me perdoe, era pra ser uma surpresa feliz... - Freya começou, mas foi cortada pelas mãos da mãe em seu rosto.

-É uma surpresa feliz, querida. - Regina disse, simplesmente. Freya procurou o olhar da mãe. - Eu nunca pensei que fosse te ver tocar de novo.

-E tudo que eu queria era te ouvir cantar de novo e te ver tocando comigo. - A jovem disse com um sorriso, enquanto se levantava, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. - Fique aqui. - Antes que Regina pudesse dizer algo, ela desapareceu pela porta, voltando em menos de um minuto. Ela parou antes de entrar. - Feche os olhos. - Regina sorriu e fez o que a filha pediu. Ela sentiu Freya de aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado, tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto. - Eu preciso que você me escute com muita atenção. - Ainda de olhos fechados, Regina franziu a testa em sinal de atenção. - Eu tenho algo importante que quero que você saiba, mas você precisa ter paciência.

-Freya... - Regina começou, mas foi calada pela mão gentil da jovem.

-Não, mãe. Me deixe falar. - Regina acenou. - Eu não tenho palavras pra dizer como eu me orgulho de você, como você evoluiu e está mostrando a todos quem você é de verdade. Quando eu olho em seus olhos, eu tenho a certeza de que o vovô estaria tão orgulhoso quanto eu. - Ela viu uma lágrima caindo dos olhos fechados da mãe, e secou imediatamente. Regina fungou. - Abra seus olhos. - A rainha fez o que a jovem falou e a viu com os olhos brilhando, segurando um pequeno bolo em suas mãos com uma vela lilás acesa. - Feliz aniversário, mamãe! - Regina sorriu para a filha e sentiu que poderia explodir de felicidade, ela nunca fora tão feliz. - Faça um pedido. - A jovem disse.

-Eu não quero pedir mais nada. - Regina disse com a voz embargada. Freya segurou suas mãos com a mão livre e olhou em seus olhos, vendo a si mesma.

-Você sempre pode pedir que tudo continue igual. - Freya deu de ombros, sorrindo. - Ou pedir algo que você queira muito. - Ela piscou para a mãe, que acenou.

-Juntas então? - Regina perguntou, recebendo um sorriso largo da filha. Elas fecharam seus olhos e fizeram seus pedidos. Mãe e filha abriram os olhos e por um momento, se viram naquela noite de tempestade nos estábulos do castelo, onde seus caminhos se cruzaram depois de terem sido brutalmente separadas. Elas sopraram a vela, e Freya colocou o bolinho sobre as teclas do piano, tendo absoluta certeza do olhar de Regina sobre ela. Regina tocou o rosto da filha, trazendo seus olhos para encontrar os dela mais uma vez naquela tarde.

-Quando eu olho pra você, eu vejo toda a coragem que eu vi nele, todo amor e todo cuidado que ele me deu. - Regina disse antes de deixar uma lágrima escorrer, ainda sorrindo.

-Mamãe.. - Freya começou, sabendo que a lembrança era dolorosa para as duas.

-Não... Eu nunca te falei sobre como ele era, mas eu preciso te dizer que quando eu olho nos seus olhos, não são só meus olhos que eu vejo.. - Freya observava a mãe, ainda sentindo seu rosto ser acariciado pelas mãos da rainha. - Eu vejo os olhos daquele menino que eu conheci ainda criança nos estábulos, e se tornou a alma mais justa e corajosa que eu conheci. Eu vejo os olhos de Daniel, os olhos do seu pai.

* * *

N/A²: Chorei!


	12. A verdade não contada

N/A: Oieeee! Gente, estou muito feliz com os comentários que venho recebendo, de verdade. Esse capítulo eu dedico à Marcela, à Letícia, à Larissa e à mulher da minha vida, Silvana, que é minha inspiração para viver. (momento fofura) Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e como sempre, comentários, críticas e sugestões são altamente bem vindos... Milhões de beijos no coração!

* * *

_**Floresta Encantada ~ Passado**_

_"__A neblina era densa na noite sem luar. O vento fraco soprava as copas das árvores enquanto a jovem corria. Tudo que ela podia pensar era que finalmente estaria livre e poderia viver em paz com o amor de sua vida. Ela passou pelas árvores até chegar perto dos estábulos e entrou rápido parando um pouco depois da porta. Era seu aniversário, nada daria errado. A pequena mala em sua mão tinha só o necessário, ela não precisava de mais nada. Não enquanto estivesse com ele._

_-Está pronta? - Daniel perguntou saindo das sombras, segurando uma sacola de pano com um sorriso sincero. Ela sorriu, sentindo seu coração inflar de tanto amor e beijou o garoto dos estábulos, enquanto ele a abraçava._

_-Vamos! - Ela disse sorrindo, sabendo que a partir dali, a vida seria diferente. Mas nem tudo foi como ela pretendia, antes de sair dos estábulos, Regina viu sua mãe parada na porta, bloqueando sua saída._

_-Você poderia, pelo menos, ter deixado um bilhete. - Cora disse com a expressão fria e a voz letal, antes de fazer um movimento com os punhos e, com magia, empurrar os dois jovens para dentro dos estábulos com força. A mulher trancou a porta atrás de si sem mover um dedo e ficou apenas observando a filha e o rapaz caídos no chão, com suas expressões de medo._

_-Mãe, eu... - Regina começou, mas foi cortada pela mãe, fria._

_-Não. Você saiu da minha casa no meio da noite e achou que eu não notaria. - A mulher falava e Regina sentia o ódio em sua voz. Daniel a ajudou a se levanta, mantendo um braço protetor sobre seus ombros. - Como você se atreveu?_

_-Você é impossível de se conversar. - Regina disse com a voz trêmula. - Pare com a magia e me ouça. - Cora a olhou. - Eu quero ficar com Daniel._

_-Oh, você não sabe o que você quer, mas eu sei. - Cora tinha um olhar maníaco, e Regina sentiu um arrepio gelado, mas Daniel afagou seu ombro e ela se sentiu segura mesmo sob os olhos mortais da mãe. - Eu não me sacrifiquei tanto para que alcançasse o ápice da grandeza de acabar como a esposa de um limpador de estábulos. _

_-Mas é minha vida. - Regina rebateu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Cora riu maldosamente._

_-Ora, sua garota tola. - Seu sorriso morreu em seu rosto quando ela falou séria. - É minha. Depois do que eu tive que fazer, os acordos que tive que fazer para nos tirar da pobreza, para conseguir-nos essa vida, você quer simplesmente jogá-la fora?_

_-Continue forte, Regina. - Daniel sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando apoio enquanto sua mão afagava as costas da garota._

_-Sua magia não poderá nos separar. Eu o amo. - Regina tinha a voz forte quando procurou os olhos negros da mãe._

_-E eu a amo! - Daniel disse com a voz suave._

_-E eu amo também. - Cora disse olhando nos olhos do rapaz._

_-Se você me amasse, não tentaria nos separar. - Regina tinha a voz desesperada._

_-Se você me amasse, não tentaria fugir no meio da noite. - Cora disse suavizando a voz._

_-Eu sinto muito, mas essa é minha felicidade. - Regina estava firme. - Nós vamos!_

_-Não, vocês não vão. - Cora pediu com a voz branda, mas seu olhar ainda estava escuro quando mostrou a mão envolta numa nuvem de magia. Regina levantou o rosto para encarar a mãe como igual. _

_-Então qual é seu plano? - Regina perguntou. - Vai nos manter aqui para sempre? - A jovem observou o brilho maldoso nos olhos da mãe e se aproximou mais de Daniel, segurando sua mão. - Porque é isso que terá que fazer. - Cora olhou nos olhos marejados da filha e viu o olhar forte de Daniel. Um silêncio se impôs entre os três._

_-Então, essa é a sua decisão? - Ela perguntou, tremendo sua voz. - Isso a fará feliz?_

_-Já me faz. - Regina sorriu para a mãe, feliz porque elas pareciam estar chegando a algum lugar. Cora baixou os olhos, pensando. Ela sabia o que deveria fazer._

_-Então quem sou eu para impedi-la? - Ela disse ainda de olhos baixos, quando Regina correu até ela, abraçando-a forte. A jovem procurou os olhos da mãe, emocionada com a atitude._

_-Obrigada, mãe. - A menina disse por entre as lágrimas. Cora sorriu para a filha e se virou para o rapaz. _

_-Daniel... - Ela caminhou até ele, tocando seu ombro e afastando-o, enquanto era observada por Regina, que sorria. Ela parou frente a frente com o jovem, sorrindo para ele. - Se vocês querem ter uma vida juntos, uma família, então há uma importante lição que posso partilhar com você. É o que significa ser pai. - O jovem a olhava, atento e sorrindo. - Sempre terá que fazer o melhor para os seus filhos._

_-Obrigada. - Ele disse honestamente. - Eu entendo. - O jovem olhou para Regina, que sorriu, feliz. - Por que é isso que está fazendo agora. - Ele se virou novamente para a mulher. Cora sorriu. _

_-Sim, é. - Aconteceu muito rápido. Regina viu a mão de sua mãe atravessar o peito do jovem, e ela sentiu uma pontada no seu próprio. Cora tinha os olhos vidrados._

_-Mãe! - Regina gritou antes de ver sua mãe retirar sua mão do peito de Daniel. A garota sentiu seu mundo desabar quando viu que, nas mãos de Cora, estava um coração. O coração de Daniel. Ela correu enquanto o jovem caia sobre o feno no chão. - Não, não, não, não... - Ela repetia incrédula, quando segurou o corpo imóvel de Daniel em seus braços. Cora observava a cena enquanto esmagava o pequeno coração brilhante em sua mão até se transformar em pó. Regina segurava o rosto de Daniel pedindo aos deuses que seu amor acordasse. Ela chorava lágrimas doídas, querendo desesperadamente Daniel de volta. - Mãe, porque você fez isso? - Ela perguntou chorando._

_-Porque este é o seu final feliz. - Cora disse como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_-O que? - A garota embalava Daniel nos braços, sem acreditar em como a mãe podia ser tão fria. Ela beijou o rapaz na esperança de que um beijo de amor verdadeiro o trouxesse de volta._

_-Você precisa acreditar em mim, Regina. - Cora disse vendo a filha chorar sobre o corpo do menino dos estábulos. - Eu sei o que é melhor. O amor é fraqueza, Regina. Parece_

_real agora. No começo, sempre parece. - Regina observava o rosto de seu melhor amigo e alma gêmea. - Mas é uma ilusão, vai se esvaindo e depois você é deixada sem nada. Mas o poder... - Os olhos de Cora oscilaram. - O verdadeiro poder persiste. E depois não tem que depender de ninguém para ter o que quer. Eu te salvei, meu amor. - A tristeza no rosto de Regina se transformou em ódio quando ela se virou para a mãe. _

_-Você arruinou tudo. Eu o amava. - Ela gritou deixando as lágrimas caírem. - Eu o amava! - Cora colocou as mãos na testa._

_-Já chega. - Ela disse autoritária, puxando a filha pelo braço. - Já aguentei isso por tempo suficiente. Agora limpe-se, seque suas lágrimas, porque... - Ela apertou o rosto da filha em sua mão. - ...agora você será uma rainha. - Regina viu a ambição nos olhos da mãe. Ela tinha que dizer._

_-Estou grávida. - Cora soltou seu rosto bruscamente. - Estou grávida de Daniel. - Regina disse baixo. Cora se virou, ficando de costas para a filha, respirando pesadamente. _

_-Como você se atreveu? - A mulher se virou acusadora. Regina se aproximou, enfrentando a mãe._

_\- Como eu me atrevi, mãe? - Regina disse com a voz grave. - Eu o amava, e você o matou! - Cora negava com a cabeça. Seus planos iriam por água abaixo por causa daquela criança. Ela puxou Regina pelo braço com força. - O que você vai fazer mãe? Me matar como matou Daniel? - Regina gritava._

_-Cale a boca! - Cora silenciou a filha com um tapa, que ecoou pelos estábulos. Com um movimento das mãos, as portas se abriram. A mulher acariciou o rosto marcado de Regina, que chorava incrédula, ainda incapaz de se mover ou se afastar da mãe. - Você não vai destruir meus planos, não se preocupe. Você vai se casar com o Rei. Você vai se tornar rainha. Eu vou cuidar disso. - Regina não suportou o toque da mãe e se desvencilhou, correndo de volta para a casa, querendo o colo quente de Daniel para confortá-la. Ele morrera em seus braços no dia em que ela fazia__18 anos. Estava tudo arruinado, ela__estava acorrentada à essa vida, e estava acorrentada à sua mãe._

**_Oito meses depois_**

_Regina estava deitada na cama, ainda sentindo suas pernas doloridas. Ainda sentindo o vazio em seu ventre. Sua mãe encontrou um antigo feitiço de glamour, que escondia sua barriga dos olhos alheios, dando tempo para que a criança nascesse antes do grande dia. _

_Durante os oito meses de preparação para o casamento com o Rei Leopold, Regina se apegou à criança que gerava, conversando e cantando toda noite, enquanto sentia os movimentos que o bebê fazia. Durante os oito meses em que carregou sua filha no ventre, Regina teve uma esperança. _

_E agora ela estava ali, deitada na cama, em prantos. No dia anterior, ela entrara em trabalho de parto e no cair da noite, deu à luz à sua pequena filha, mas antes que pudesse segurá-la nos braços, o choro da criança foi silenciado. Cora pegou a neta no colo e correu para fora do quarto, ouvindo os gritos doloridos da filha. Regina chorava, não deixando ninguém se aproximar. Sua mãe adentrou o quarto novamente, com os olhos marejados. Do lado de fora, ela pôde ver seu pai, com o olhar cheio de dor e culpa._

_-Eu sinto muito, Regina. - Cora disse. - Era o destino._

_-Não... Não! - Regina gritava. Durante toda a noite, ela chorou nos braços da mãe. Ela chorou nos braços da mulher que tirara a vida do amor de sua vida. Ela não tinha forças para lutar. A jovem adormeceu por entre as lágrimas e não viu seu pai sair da casa com um pequeno cesto nas mãos. Regina não ouviu enquanto ele galopava em seu cavalo para longe. Ela nunca soube o que seu pai fez naquela noite._

_Os gritos de Regina eram altos e cheios de dor. Henry não podia mais suportar aquilo. Ele não deixaria uma inocente perecer nas mãos de sua esposa. Antes que Cora voltasse do quarto da filha, ele pegou a neta e colocou-a num pequeno cesto de palha. Correu o máximo que podia e sua idade permitia. Ele correu até a entrada da floresta, olhando para os lados, se certificando de que Cora não viria encontrá-lo. Ele precisava chamar o Senhor Escuro._

_-Rumplestiltskin. - Henry chamou com a voz embargada, sabendo que haveria um preço._

_-Você chamou, queridinho? - O homem com a pele verde musgo apareceu atrás do velho senhor. - Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? - Ele perguntou se aproximando e vendo o bebê no cesto que Henry segurava._

_-Você precisa salvá-la. - O homem pediu. O senhor escuro somente olhava._

_-E por que eu faria isso? - Ele perguntou numa reverência teatral._

_-Você é sua única esperança. - O velho disse suplicante. - Se você não levá-la, Cora irá matá-la. - Os olhos amarelados de Rumplestiltskin brilharam ao ouvir o nome._

_-Cora, você disse? - Ele perguntou, recebendo um aceno rápido de Henry. - Muito bem, eu levo a menina. - O velho respirou aliviado. - Mas eu tenho uma condição. - Ele levantou um dedo dramaticamente. _

_-Qualquer coisa. - O homem simplesmente respondeu. O senhor escuro deu uma risadinha aguda._

_-Eu adoro quando dizem isso. - Ele disse observando o medo nos olhos do homem. - Muito bem, príncipe Henry.. O acordo é o seguinte. Eu levo a menina e entrego a uma família que perdeu seu filho recentemente. Eles a criam longe de Cora. Mas vai chegar um momento em que sua esposa não estará mais aqui. - Ele falava._

_-Como você sabe? - Henry perguntou._

_-Eu vejo o futuro, queridinho, não se esqueça. - O homem respondeu com uma risada. - Cora não poderá encontrá-la, nem machucá-la, eu mesmo me encarregarei disso. Contudo, sua querida filha, a doce Regina... - Ele parou vendo a reação do senhor. - Ela fará algo para mim, um dia. Não se preocupe, isso não tem nada a ver com nosso acordo. Sua mulher não estará aqui, e a menina retornará para Regina sem que ela saiba que é sua filha. - Henry estreitou os olhos achando o acordo bom demais para ser real. Se ele bem conhecia o feiticeiro, tudo tinha um preço._

_-E o que você ganha com isso? - O príncipe perguntou._

_-Eu? Ora, meu querido! Eu não ganho nada. - Ele disse levando a mão ao peito, falsamente ofendido. - O fato é o seguinte. Eu levo a menina. Cora some. A menina volta para sua filha. Regina fará uma coisa por mim e você fará uma coisa por ela. - O homem percebeu do que se tratava. Não seria sua filha a pagar o preço, mas sim ele próprio. - Daqui há alguns anos, quando sua doce Regina não for tão doce assim, ela lançará uma maldição. - O rosto de Henry ficou pálido enquanto o mago falava. - Ela lançará esta maldição a procura do seu final feliz, e para isso ela precisará fazer um sacrifício. Ela arrancará o coração da coisa que ela mais amará no mundo._

_-Você não pode fazer isso. Ela terá que arrancar o coração da filha? - Henry perguntou chocado._

_-Oh, não meu querido. - Ele falou dando de ombros. - Ela não saberá que a menina é sua filha até depois que ela lançar a maldição. Não... O sacrifício dela será você. - Rumplestiltskin apontou o dedo magro para o senhor, que moveu a cabeça em entendimento. _

_-Você me garante que Regina será feliz? - Henry perguntou, segurando o cesto com a neta, contra o peito._

_-Depois de muito esforço, decididamente sim, meu caro. - O feiticeiro falou._

_-Então temos um acordo. - Henry entregou o bebê ao homem na esperança de que um dia Regina e sua neta viessem a ser felizes._

_-Você gostaria de dar um nome a ela? - Rumplestiltskin perguntou, olhando sério, pela primeira vez naquela noite. Henry pensou, e se lembrou do nome que queria dar à Regina antes que Cora decidisse o nome da filha. Ele acenou e tocou a testa do bebê._

_-Freya."_

* * *

_**Presente**_

-Porque você nunca contou nada, mãe? - Henry perguntou, observando Regina e Freya sentadas lado a lado. Emma segurava Ginny, em pé no canto da sala.

-Nós não achamos necessário. - Regina falou, sentindo o olhar de Emma. - Freya não iria me contar tão cedo, eu descobri por acidente. - Ela disse, como que lendo os pensamentos da loira.

-Como assim? - Emma perguntou, intrigada. Regina sustentou seu olhar.

-Quando eu tinha 12 anos, estava construindo um castelo de madeira.. - Regina revirou os olhos e Freya sorriu, virando sua atenção para Emma. - Caí e quebrei a perna, com fratura exposta. Perdi muito sangue. - Emma acenou em entendimento.

-Whale pediu que eu fizesse um exame de sangue para saber se era compatível com Freya para poder doar meu sangue para ela. - Henry se acomodou na poltrona. - Os resultados saíram e eu fiquei em choque. Doei meu sangue, e demorou alguns meses para ela se recuperar, mas quando ela estava bem, eu a confrontei. - Regina falava.

-Foi assustador. - Freya comentou com um sorriso brincalhão, ganhando um sorriso de Regina. - Mas eu confio que vocês dois, Henry e Emma, guardarão segredo. - Os dois acenaram, sorrindo suavemente. Era incrível como se pareciam. - Vocês são minha família. - Ela disse piscando para o irmão, percebendo os olhares que Regina e Emma trocavam.

-Muito bem, agora é a hora dos presentes. - Henry disse se levantando. Regina arregalou os olhos para o filho.

-Henry, você não precisava... - Regina começou, vendo Emma se aproximar e sentar no braço do sofá, muito perto.

-Mãe, agora que eu trabalho na loja do meu avô, eu posso gastar meu dinheiro. - Ele falou solenemente caminhando até Regina com uma caixa grande nas mãos, embrulhada num papel vinho. Ela pegou o embrulho, rasgando-o ansiosa. Dentro da caixa, uma rédea preta. Ela olhou par ao filho com os olhos marejados.

-Henry, o que é isso? - Ela perguntou levantando a rédea.

-Bom, eu achei que faria bem você cavalgar, então estou te dando meu cavalo de presente. - Ele foi cortado pelo abraço de Regina. Ela o beijou na testa e segurou seu rosto, enchendo-o de beijos. - Ai mãe! - Regina sorriu, ouvindo as risadas de Freya, Emma e Ginny.

-Obrigada, meu querido. - Ela disse depositando um último beijo na testa do filho.

-Nossa vez. - Freya disse se levantando e caminhando até Emma. Ela pegou Ginny e foi até a mãe, entregando a ela uma pequena caixa, onde havia um colar de ouro com um relicário redondo, ornamentado com símbolos celtas na borda, rodeando uma lua cheia. A rainha viu o relicário se abrir com as fotos de Henry, Freya, Ginny e Emma. Regina estreitou os olhos para a filha e ganhou um olhar inocente. Ela se levantou e falou no ouvido da jovem.

-Obrigada. - Elas se afastaram, Regina ainda olhava desconfiava para a filha e não viu Emma se aproximar.

-Regina. - A morena se assustou ao se virar e para ver Emma ao seu lado. A loira segurava um embrulho grande, mas fino. Regina olhou nos olhos verdes e sorriu ao aceitar o presente. Ela desfez o laço dourado e o papel suave caiu no chão, revelando uma pintura, numa moldura simples, mas rica em detalhes. Era o rosto de Regina, perfeitamente pintado. A mulher não soube o que dizer ao ver no fundo a assinatura da artista. Emma Swan.

-Emma... - Ela se virou para olhar a loira. - Você pintou isso? - Ela perguntou com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios. Emma sorriu de volta, levemente arrogante

-Porque o tom de surpresa, majestade? - Ela perguntou altiva, brincando.

-Porque está perfeito, senhorita Swan. - Regina disse sorrindo. - Obrigada, Emma.

-Feliz aniversário, Regina. - Emma disse, depositando um beijo leve na bochecha da mulher. Regina estancou com o gesto da loira, afinal, estavam na frente dos filhos. Ela olhou e viu os dois, lado a lado, olhando para elas com os olhos brilhante e largos sorrisos. Ela balançou a cabeça, com os lábios curvados para cima. Ela estava feliz, tinha uma família. Talvez não fosse tão ruim fazer aniversário assim.


	13. Recomeçando

N/A: Oii gente bonita! Sim, sei que estou muuuuuuito tempo ausente. Os últimos episódios tiraram um pedacinho da minha esperança, mas cá estou eu de novo, com a esperança renovada. Esse capítulo não está ainda do jeito que eu queria, mas já estou trabalhando no próximo. Como sempre, dicas, críticas e tudo mais são super bem vindos. Quero muito agradecer à Marcelinha e à Letícia, que foram tão pacientes! O capítulo é pra vocês! Boa leitura e espero que gostem! =)

* * *

Regina saiu do quarto de Freya depois de dar boa noite para a filha e a neta. Henry já estava dormindo quando ela tomou coragem para bater à porta do quarto de Emma. Regina apenas sorriu, observando a mulher aparecer com o cabelo desgrenhado e um sorriso hesitante no rosto. A loira recostou no batente da porta e ajeitou o pijama de algodão azul.

-Achei que você já estivesse dormindo. - Emma comentou baixinho, olhando Regina negar com um movimento da cabeça enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Não, depois que Henry já estava na cama, eu fui ajudar Freya com Ginny. - A morena deu de ombros. Emma acenou dando um passo mais perto.

-Então… - A xerife começou.

-Bem… - Regina hesitou antes de continuar. - Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ter aquela conversa agora. - Ela levantou os olhos castanhos para os verdes e viu Emma sorrir.

-Só se a conversa for acompanhada por uma caneca de chocolate quente. - Regina sorriu abertamente e fez que sim, deixando os braços caírem.

-Muito bem, senhorita Swan. - Regina disse risonha enquanto se virava para descer as escadas, mas parou e viu Emma fechando a porta do quarto para acompanhá-la.

-Como foi seu aniversário? - A loira perguntou descendo as escadas logo atrás de Regina, vendo-a respirar fundo.

-Honestamente eu nunca gostei muito dos meus aniversários, e foram muitos. - Ela comentou dando de ombros. Emma franziu o cenho enquanto Regina falava e entrava na cozinha. - Fazer aniversário nunca foi, digamos assim, uma boa lembrança.

-Por causa de Daniel... - Não era uma pergunta. Emma viu Regina acenar em afirmação.

-Mas hoje não, hoje eu senti algo diferente. - A loira sorriu, se aproximando da mulher por trás e abraçando-a pela cintura enquanto ela preparava o chocolate. Regina sorriu ao sentir os braços ao seu redor.

-Você ficou vermelha quando eu te beijei... - Emma comentou com um sorriso enquanto afundava o rosto na curva do pescoço de Regina. A morena bufou, inclinando um pouco o pescoço, dando mais acesso à xerife.

-E o que você queria, senhorita Swan? Que eu te beijasse de volta? - Ela perguntou com a voz grave e uma pontada de divertimento. - Meus filhos estavam na sala, e minha neta! - Emma riu com o quase desespero da rainha ao mencionar os filhos e a neta.

-Hey, seu filho é meu também. - Ela ouviu Regina rir levemente e deu um beijo na pele sensível da nuca da mulher. - Mas não te assusta a ideia de ter uma neta? Tipo, realmente ter uma neta? - Regina sentiu a provocação e estreitou os olhos. A salvadora deu um risinho debochado quando a morena sorriu sedutora e se virou para ela.

-Não me lembro de ter ouvido você reclamar da minha idade noite passada. - Regina levantou a sobrancelha, passando pela mulher boquiaberta. - Ah, e nem esta manhã. - Ela pegou duas canecas e voltou para onde estava, com Emma bem atrás a olhando com os olhos arregalados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Tudo bem, você me pegou. - A loira ergueu os braços para cima em sinal de rendição, ganhando um olhar vitorioso da rainha. Regina serviu o chocolate quente nas canecas, colocou o chantilly e salpicou canela por cima. Emma a olhou espantada.

-Canela? - A loira perguntou, recebendo em resposta uma sobrancelha levantada. - Não sabia que você gostava de canela no seu chocolate. - Regina deu de ombros, entregando uma das canecas à ela e caminhando para a sala.

-Eu costumava fazer dessa forma para sua mãe na minha antiga casa, antes de casar com o Rei, e depois para Henry e Freya quando eram menores. - Ela disse naturalmente. Emma não soube o que dizer. Aquela mulher fazia parte da sua vida desde antes dela nascer e ela não fazia ideia. Ela andou atrás de Regina e parou na porta, olhando para a morena sentando no sofá perto da lareira. - Você pode chegar mais perto, você sabe. - Regina disse com um sorriso. Emma sorriu de volta, envergonhada, e caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se na outra extremidade. Ela olhou o fogo crepitando na lareira e bebericou o chocolate, evitando olhar para Regina. A ex-prefeita suspirou, depositando a caneca numa mesinha de mogno escuro ao lado do sofá e se virou completamente para encarar a loira. Ela franziu o cenho, observando a expressão no rosto da mulher. Era uma mistura de medo e nervosismo. -Emma... - Regina chamou baixinho, tirando a salvadora de seus devaneios. Os olhos se encontraram e Regina respirou fundo antes de começar. - Eu tenho que te perguntar. - Ela pediu baixinho, vendo a mulher acenar. - O que é isso? - Emma franziu a testa e Regina suspirou. - Isso que está acontecendo entre nós, Emma.. - A mulher falou com a voz rouca, quase num sussurro. - Por que é óbvio que está acontecendo algo. - Regina complementou a pergunta revirando os olhos ironicamente e Emma tentou um sorriso. - Swan, fale alguma coisa. - A morena gesticulou com as mãos e o sorriso da xerife se alargou enquanto ela tomava mais um gole do chocolate. Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre elas, e Regina bufou. Emma colocou a caneca na outra mesa perto de onde estava e se virou para a mulher. Regina, de repente, se sentiu frágil.

-Eu ainda estou tentando entender. - Emma falou honestamente e foi a vez de Regina acenar. - Mas eu acho que nós precisamos, antes de mais nada, deixar as coisas claras entre nós. - Emma falava com calma e Regina a observava.

-E como faremos isso? - Regina perguntou apreensiva.

-Dizendo a verdade. - Emma disse simplesmente vendo a mulher acenar. - Olha, eu não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo entre você e Robin agora que Marian está bem de novo, se é que está acontecendo alguma coisa ainda, mas entre Hook e eu não existe mais nada. - A loira falou com seu nervosismo aflorando. Regina levou uma perna para cima do sofá e se aproximou da loira, deixando ainda uma distância segura entre elas.

-Não existe mais nada entre Robin e eu, Emma... - A morena falou como se fosse óbvio, olhando o modo como a xerife a observava. - Mas, antes de Marian voltar...

-Quando eu a trouxe ou quando ela foi descongelada? - Emma perguntou, confusa, recebendo um olhar mortal de Regina. A loira sorriu.

-Antes dela ser descongelada. - Regina respondeu. - Um pouco antes disso, Robin me procurou e nós passamos a noite juntos. - O rosto de Emma ficou indecifrável e Regina sentiu seu estômago afundar. - Mas foi a primeira e única vez, e eu disse que não iria acontecer de novo. - Ela completou rápido, com a voz ainda baixa. Os olhos da ex prefeita encontraram os olhos da salvadora e Regina acalmou sua respiração. - E não aconteceu. Então eu te pergunto, Emma, o que está acontecendo entre nós? - A rainha perguntou num sussurro, observando a loira respirar fundo.

-Antes de responder essa pergunta, Regina, eu vou perguntar uma coisa. - A morena acenou. - Se Robin voltasse atrás e quisesse deixar Marian por você, você daria uma chance para ele? - Emma viu a confusão nos olhos da mulher quando ela franziu a testa e inspirou fundo.

-Emma, eu quero que você entenda uma coisa. - Regina começou, ganhando a atenção da loira. - Durante muito tempo eu não pensei que fosse ser possível a ideia de um final feliz, realmente. - A mulher falava baixo. - Você sabem o que dizem, vilões não tem final feliz. - Ela olhou para baixo, sentindo o peso de suas palavras. - Mas quando conheci Robin, a possibilidade de ser feliz era real, bem, quase real. - Ela parou por um momento, vendo os olhos verdes da xerife. - Eu daria, sim, uma chance para Robin e eu sermos felizes... - Emma fechou os olhos, e Regina continuou. - ...se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. - Emma abriu os olhos, vendo uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas da mulher e percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera.

-Isso quer dizer o que? - Emma perguntou, se sentindo estranhamente apavorada.

-Isso quer dizer que, depois do que aconteceu entre nós, eu percebi que não é Robin quem eu quero. - Regina baixou os olhos e um silêncio se fez entre elas novamente. Emma sentiu todas as suas defesas caírem e observou Regina parecendo tão frágil exposta. Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto da mulher, colocando uma mecha negra atrás da orelha.

-Regina... - Emma pediu lentamente e Regina a olhou, quase tímida. - Eu estava assustada... em Neverland. Por isso me afastei. - Emma percebeu que os olhos de Regina refletiam o fogo da lareira. As luzes estavam apagadas e o fogo dançava fazendo sombras bonitas no rosto da rainha. Emma perdeu a fala.

-Porque você me beijou? - Regina perguntou com a voz calma. Emma não respondeu, ela só olhava para Regina. - Emma.. - Ela a olhou, colocando um pequeno sorriso no rosto da ex prefeita. - Senhorita Swan, eu perguntei porque você me beijou. - Ela refez a pergunta com a voz um pouco mais grave e Emma baixou a cabeça.

-Eu acho que foi porque eu tive coragem. - Regina piscou os olhos em confusão e Emma riu envergonhada. - Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo, mas você sabe, você não era uma pessoa muito legal. - Regina riu com a colocação da loira.

-Isso é um eufemismo, Emma. - Regina disse sorrindo.

-Quando eu cheguei aqui e você me convidou para entrar, eu achei que você estava flertando comigo. E todas as vezes que você me ameaçava e mesmo quando tentou me matar. - Emma baixou os olhos. - Eu acho que eu tinha uma queda por você. - Regina riu abertamente.

-Eu acho que esse é um eufemismo ainda maior. - Regina disse risonha. - Você, literalmente, caiu no portal do chapéu de Jefferson por mim, e eu sempre me perguntei o porque.

-Bom, agora você sabe. - Emma disse dando de ombros e sorrindo. Regina sorriu e inspirou fortemente.

-Todas aquelas vezes que você me salvou, todas elas eram por que você tinha uma queda por mim? - Regina perguntou buscando o olhar da loira. - O incêndio na prefeitura, todas aquelas pessoas queriam me matar quando a maldição quebrou e você se enfrentou todas. - Regina tinha um olhar diferente, refletindo admiração e dúvida, e Emma simplesmente acenou. - Você não deixou que me matassem e tentou me proteger do sugador de almas que Rumple liberou. - A loira não reagiu, ela sabia que não era uma acusação. - Devia ser eu a cair no portal do chapéu de Jefferson, mas você me empurrou e caiu no meu lugar. - Regina parecia reviver todas aqueles momentos, entendendo o significado dos pequenos detalhes que ela deixou passar. - Quando todos me acusaram da morte de Archie, você acreditou em mim. E mais uma vez você não me deixou morrer na mina quando o diamante ia destruir a cidade. - Regina levantou e caminhou na frente do sofá. - Como eu fui tão estúpida? - Emma riu com a visão de Regina confusa, e se levantou, segurando a mulher levemente pelos cotovelos.

-Hey, você também me salvou. - Emma olhou nos olhos castanhos quase arregalados da mulher. - Você arriscou sua vida pra me deixar passar pelo poço na floresta, você sacrificou sua felicidade pela minha quando a maldição de Pan chegou. - Emma estreitou os olhos. - Você também gostava de mim.- Regina se soltou da loira e deu as costas, andando para trás do sofá.

-Gostar é uma palavra muito forte, Emma. - Regina tentou ser fria, mas seu olhar nervoso a entregou. - Eu aturava sua presença. - Emma riu e se aproximou da mulher. Quanto mais perto a xerife chegava, mais um passo Regina dava para trás, até ficar encurralada no encosto do sofá.

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Regina. - Emma estava muito perto. - Todos aqueles jogos e olhares, eles eram recíprocos. - Elas respiravam o mesmo ar. - Você também tinha uma queda por mim.- Regina estreitou os olhos.

-Ora, por favor. - Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas Emma colocou os braços dos lados da morena, prendendo-a contra o sofá. Regina respirou procurando por controle, lutando para não olhar os olhos esmeralda da mulher.

-Regina... - Emma pediu. - Regina, olha pra mim. - Ela foi mais doce do que pretendia e os olhos se encontraram. A morena ficou, de repente, mais séria, mas não desviou o olhar.

-Você nunca chegou a responder minha pergunta. - Sua voz era rouca. - O que nós estamos fazendo? - Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar melhor a loira. Emma levou as mãos aos quadris de Regina e acariciou levemente.

-Porque nós precisamos rotular? - Emma perguntou lentamente. - Nós estamos atraídas e queremos passar mais tempo juntas, nós não precisamos dar um nome a isso. - Regina balançou a cabeça e subiu as mãos até encontrar o antebraço da xerife, segurando-o delicadamente.

-Nós precisamos, porque nós vivemos sob o mesmo teto. - Regina estava séria, mas seu tom era gentil. - Nós temos um filho, Emma. Eu tenho uma filha e uma neta. - Emma sorriu, ganhando um tapa leve no braço e Regina sorriu. - Eu tenho um passado do qual não me orgulho, e nesse passado, eu praticamente destruí sua vida. - Emma tocou a bochecha de Regina, sentindo a pele macia. - Se Henry descobrisse, você não acha que ele ficaria confuso?

-Ele é um garoto esperto, Regina. - Emma disse, arrancando um sorriso da rainha. Ela levou as duas mãos ao rosto da morena, segurando com gentileza. - Não acho que devemos pensar nisso agora, acho que devemos focar em nós, o que me diz?

-Muito bem, o que você sugere? - Regina inclinou a cabeça com o carinho da loira.

-Eu sugiro guardar segredo durante um tempo, e então nós contamos para eles. - Emma viu como Regina acenou e sorriu.

-Então, nós estamos juntas? - Regina perguntou, fingindo indiferença. Emma riu e levou as mãos à nuca da mulher.

-Sim, nós estamos juntas! - A loira disse, antes de se inclinar e beijar suavemente a testa de Regina. A morena sorriu e levou os braços ao redor do pescoço da xerife.

-Muito bem. - Ela subiu na ponta dos pés, depositando um beijo leve nos lábios da loira e se afastou. - Eu já vou dormir. Boa noite, xerife Swan. - Regina não conseguiu conter o riso quando Emma a puxou de volta, colando as bocas num beijo intenso. Quando ela precisavam de ar, Regina se afastou, olhando nos olhos verdes de Emma, e viu ali a chance de recomeçar. Ela sorriu, acariciando a bochecha da mulher.

-Boa noite, Regina. - Emma murmurou vendo como Regina caminhou até a porta e parou, olhando para ela com um sorriso doce.

-Até amanhã, Emma. - A xerife sorria boba enquanto via a mulher desaparecer. Ela levou os dedos à boca, lembrando do toque macio há poucos momentos e sorriu. No meio de tanto caos, Emma sentiu que valia à pena estar do lado de alguém e, finalmente, recomeçar.


	14. Uma linha tênue

N/A: Oi, oi genteeee! Não, eu não morri! Vivaaa! Então, primeiramente, me perdoem pela demora. Eu escrevi e reescrevi esse capítulo duas vezes porque não estava gostando do resultado, mas acho que agora foi. Esse capítulo é, novamente, para a Letícia Moreira e para a Marcela Moreira. Meninas, obrigada pela paciência e incentivo! Espero que vocês gostem e comentem, e até o próximo capítulo! Beijos e boa leitura!

* * *

Regina acordou estranhamente leve naquela manhã. Não havia barulho no andar de baixo, o que significava que todos estavam dormindo ainda. Ela olhou o relógio e viu que ainda faltavam trinta minutos para oito horas, mas não tinha sono algum. Ela se levantou vagarosamente, se enrolando no robe de seda azul escuro e desceu as escadas, em direção à cozinha. Durante meia hora, ela trabalhou em silêncio, preparando o café da manhã. Às oito em ponto, ela ouviu passos no andar de cima, e depois na escada. Regina sorriu ao encontrar Henry parado a porta, sonolento.

-Bom dia, querido. - Regina sorriu abertamente para a careta que o filho fez.

-Bom dia, mãe. - Ele caminhou até ela, abraçando-a pela cintura e recostando a cabeça no colo dela. O gesto fez o sorriso da ex prefeita crescer, e ela beijou a testa do menino, enquanto virava uma panqueca.

-Como você dormiu? - Ela perguntou olhando carinhosamente o rosto amassado do garoto.

-Bem, bem... - Ele sussurrou fechando os olhos.

-Porque você não dorme mais um pouco? - Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Hoje é sábado. - Ele ficou tenso nos braços da mulher. Regina olhou o filho com curiosidade. Algo estava estranho. Quando ela abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava errado, ele foi salvo pelas duas mulheres entrando na cozinha.

-Bom dia, mãe. - Freya disse sorrindo.

-Bom dia, querida. Bom dia, Xerife Swan. - Ela disse observou como Emma se aproximava dela.

-Bom dia, Regina. - Emma falou sonolenta, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela caminhou até o armário ao lado de Regina e, sem pensar, segurou a cintura da mulher, se apoiando para abrir a porta do alto e pegar uma caneca. A loira fechou a portinha de madeira e cristal, e depositou um beijo leve na curva do pescoço da rainha. Regina endureceu no lugar, com os olhos arregalados, fixos na panqueca a sua frente. Emma se virou e viu Henry e Freya com as bocas abertas em quase sorrisos. Regina não ousou se virar e tirou a panqueca da frigideira, depositando-a no topo de uma pilha de outras panquecas. A morena respirou fundo e se virou, ignorando Emma parada no meio do caminho, olhando apavorada para o filho e Freya, que ainda sorriam. Ela colocou o prato com as panquecas sobre a bancada e se virou, contando de um a dez mentalmente. Uma parte de si queria enforcar Emma, mas outra queria simplesmente mandar os filhos para o quarto de se jogar nos braços da loira. Ela pegou o vidro de mel e o pote de Nutella e colocou-os na frente dos filhos. Aquele silêncio era desconfortável. Regina olhou novamente para Emma, que tentava dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíam. Ela fechou os olhos, se entregando à situação, e caminhou até a loira, pegando-a pela mão.

-Venha, querida. Se sente enquanto eu pego o chocolate. - Ela disse carinhosamente, fazendo Henry e Freya fechar as bocas com um único olhar. Freya se serviu de uma panqueca enquanto Henry colocava outra no prato da mãe. Regina caminhou de volta à bancada com o bule de chocolate quente e chantilly. Ainda em silêncio, ela serviu o chocolate aos três e depois a si mesma, e sentou-se ao lado de Emma. - Muito bem. - Ela falou, quebrando o silêncio e recebendo a atenção dos três. - Há uma coisa que Emma e eu precisamos discutir com vocês. - Emma a olhou sem saber o que fazer.

-Regina, nós combinamos... - Ela começou num sussurro, mas foi cortada pela mulher.

-Guardar segredo eu sei. - Regina completou revirando os olhos. - Mas não acho que meus filhos sejam tão inocentes que não tenham percebido o que está acontecendo aqui, Emma. - Ela falou, arrancando um suspiro de derrota da loira.

-Tudo bem. - Emma começou, se virando para encarar Freya e o filho. Freya tinha a sobrancelha levantada, parecendo uma perfeita cópia de Regina nos tempos que ela chegou a Storybrooke. A loira engoliu em seco com o pensamento de enfrentar a jovem quando ela descobrisse que Emma estava dormindo com sua mãe. E ela olhou para Henry, de repente muito sério e de braços cruzados. "Droga, Emma!" - Regina e eu... Nós... -Ela gaguejou. Regina percebeu as mãos de Emma tremendo em seu colo e as apertou protetora.

-Nós estamos juntas. - Regina completou solenemente, esperando a reação dos filhos, que continuaram impassíveis. - Juntas como um casal. - Ela encontrou os olhos de Emma e se virou para os filhos. Henry descruzou os braços e bebericou seu chocolate. Freya pegou o pote de Nutella, lambuzando sua panqueca e mordendo em seguida. Regina ainda olhava para os dois. - Vocês não vão dizer nada? - Ela perguntou impaciente. Freya a observou, reprimindo um sorriso, tentando desesperadamente não deixar a mãe perceber sua diversão.

-O que você quer que a gente diga? - Freya perguntou, mastigando. - A gente já sabia há um tempão. - Foi a vez de Regina e Emma abrirem a boca, surpresas.

-C-como assim? Nós estamos juntas não faz nem três dias. - Emma falou como se isso fosse óbvio. Regina tinha os olhos fechados, absorvendo a informação.

-Vocês sabiam.. - Ela murmurou.

-Sim, mãe. Freya acabou de dizer.. - Henry engoliu uma risada.

-Não... Vocês... - Regina tentava formular. - Vocês nunca ficaram de babá para Mery Margaret não é? - Freya não conseguiu suprimir um sorriso. - Você nos deixaram ver o filme sozinhas porque... Oh, o filme... - Regina entendeu. Emma estreitou os olhos.

-O filme foi proposital não foi? - A loira perguntou, recebendo um sorriso irônico do filho. - Eu acho que te ensinei bem demais, garoto...

-Vocês sabiam desde o início... Regina sussurrou. - Porque vocês simplesmente não falaram nada?

-Ah mãe, sério, você falaria? - Freya perguntou, se permitindo sorrir. - Estava nítido para quem quisesse e quem não quisesse ver que vocês se gostam.

-Nós só demos um empurrãozinho. - Henry riu da expressão das mães. Regina quase sorria.

-Como estava nítido? Nem nós sabíamos... - Emma falou mais para si do que para os outros.

-Talvez não conscientemente, Em, mas, no fundo, você sabia que gostava da minha mãe, não negue. E, convenhamos, você não é a pessoa mais discreta do mundo. - Freya gesticulou, fazendo Regina rir.

-Eu tenho que admitir, Swan, minha filha está certa. - Regina disse sorrindo, e Emma levou a mão ao peito, ofendida.

-Eu sou discreta, e sei guardar segredos. - Emma disse com a voz fina.

-Emma, existe uma linha tênue entre guardar segredos e ser discreta. - Regina tocou o rosto da loira, sorrindo quando os ombros dela caíram em derrota.

-Vocês estão bem com isso? - Emma se virou para Henry, que acenou animadamente, e Freya a olhou nos olhos. - Freya, você não quer me matar, quer?

-Emma, você é minha amiga... - Freya começou séria. - Mas se você ousar quebrar o coração da minha mãe, eu faço picadinho de você e dou para o cachorro do Archie comer. - Emma engoliu em seco, sob o olhar divertido de Regina e Henry. - Me passa o mel, por favor? - Freya pediu, sorrindo, e Emma respirou fundo, se permitindo o primeiro sorriso, mas nada tirava da cabeça que Freya falava sério. Regina tocou seu joelho por baixo da bancada e seu peito inflou com a sensação. Era bom ter uma família, ela pensou.

O resto do café da manhã correu tranquilamente, sem tocar no assunto. Emma foi chamada à delegacia quando a Rainha do Gelo foi presa novamente. Regina se ofereceu para ir com ela quando viu a apreensão nos olhos verdes da xerife.

-Eu vou co você se você quiser. - Regina sugeriu suavemente enquanto acariciava a bochecha de Emma, que a olhou esperançosa. - Você não vai ficar sozinha com aquela mulher.

-Obrigada. - Emma sorriu, segurando a mão da morena e beijou suavemente a palma delicada. - Vamos então? - Regina assentiu. Henry e Freya apareceram na porta do escritório.

-Vocês vão ficar bem? - Emma perguntou observando Freya assentir. Ela sorriu enquanto Regina beijava a testa de Henry e colocava uma mecha do cabelo negro da filha atrás da orelha.

-Voltaremos antes que percebam. - Regina disse sorrindo calorosa. Emma se sentiu derreter. A morena caminhou de volta até ela. - Até daqui a pouco. - Ela disse, e enquanto Emma sorria para o filho, elas desapareceram numa fumaça vermelha e dourada, e reapareceram na porta da delegacia. Regina viu Emma endurecer ao seu lado e segurou sua mão. - Emma... Você vai ficar bem. - Regina se aproximou, agora do tamanho da loira, devido aos saltos altos, e depositou um beijo suave e lento nos lábios da mulher. - Eu vou estar com você o tempo todo. - Emma assentiu, fazendo um leve carinho na nuca de Regina, e elas entraram.

No interior da sala da xerife estavam Mary Margaret, David, Hook e mais um homem que nenhuma das mulheres conhecia. Lá no fundo, dentro de uma das celas abertas, estava Ingrid sentada na cama entre Elsa e outra jovem, que Emma julgou ser Anna. As três conversavam pacificamente e Emma viu que estavam todos em silêncio apenas esperando por ela.

-Tudo bem... - Era quase uma pergunta quando a loira falou. - O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ingrid a olhou com os olhos marejados e se levantou. - Emma, instintivamente, deu um passo para trás, mas foi lembrada da presença de Regina às suas costas com uma mão protetora no seu ombro.

-Emma. - Ingrid murmurou. - Eu não vou te machucar, eu só preciso que você me ouça, por favor. - Os olhos azuis da Rainha do Gelo foram sinceros e Emma acenou. Regina sentiu a mudança na postura de Emma mas não retirou sua mão.

-Fale logo. - Emma falou, um pouco mais ríspida do que pretendia e viu Ingrid acenar. Mary Margaret e David estavam recostados num dos arquivos, Hook a olhava com olhos de quem quer dizer algo mas não pode. O homem desconhecido esperou até Ingrid e Elsa saírem da cela e deu as mãos à garota de cabelos castanhos.

-Quando eu era jovem, tive minhas duas irmãs arrancadas de mim por eu ser quem eu era, por eu não saber controlar quem eu era. - A voz suave de Ingrid estava embargada quando Elsa segurou uma de suas mãos. Emma não estava entendendo nada. - Tudo que eu queria era minhas irmãs de volta, mas Helga estava morta e Greta me odiava. Eu pensei então em encontrar duas irmãs que fossem como eu... - Emma entendeu o que ela queria dizer, alguém que tivesse mágica. - Quando eu conheci Elsa, percebi que era ela, mas faltava outra. Um poderoso mago me disse que quem eu procurava, nasceria em outro mundo, mas eu perdi Elsa antes de libertá-la da urna quando Rumplestiltskin a levou embora. Eu vim para seu mundo procurando por você e eu te encontrei. - Emma balançou a cabeça em negação. - Você não se lembra porque eu tirei suas memórias quando chegou em Storybrooke, mas nós fomos uma família. - Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Ingrid quando Anna segurou a outra mão. Emma sentiu a mão de Regina apertar levemente seu ombro, a lembrando de que ainda estava ali. - Quando Elsa chegou a Storybrooke, tudo o que eu queria era destruir a cidade inteira para que só sobrássemos nós três, mas.. - A mulher parou, olhando Anna. - Anna apareceu e trouxe consigo uma carta escrita pela minha irmã, pouco antes dela morrer. - Ingrid baixou a cabeça, sentindo toda a vergonha que não sentiu em anos. - Greta se arrependeu de ter me aprisionado, ela me amava ainda, eu tive o amor das minhas duas irmãs e isso era tudo o que eu queria. - Emma sabia que a mulher estava sendo honesta, mas seu coração, embora quisesse demonstrar compaixão, não conseguia. - Eu estava pronta para lançar uma maldição. Uma pior que todas as outras, mas pouco antes de completar o feitiço, Anna e Elsa me impediram e leram para mim a carta. - A mulher se soltou de Anna e Elsa e caminhou até Emma, que ficou onde estava. Os olhos verdes enfrentando os olhos azuis marejados. - Eu sinto muito, Emma. Nós tivemos tempos felizes juntas e eu tirei isso de você quando tirei suas memórias. Mas eu estou pronta para devolvê-las agora. - A Rainha do Gelo mostrou a Emma uma pequena rosa lilás e a soprou no rosto da xerife. Emma fechou os olhos, e se viu com 15 anos brincando no parque com Ingrid, depois quando a mulher contou que tinha entrado com os papéis para adoção, e quando ela ajudou Emma a se vingar de Kevin, enchendo a cama do garoto com aranhas. A loira sentiu umaa enxurrada de memórias vindo à sua cabeça. Ela cambaleou, mas foi amparada por Regina. Quando ela abriu os olhos e viu os olhos azuis de Ingrid, ela já não via a Rainha de Gelo. Emma saiu dos braços de Regina e caminhou até estar frente a frente com a mulher. - Eu sinto muito. - Ingrid se desculpou, sentindo as lágrimas caindo. Para a surpresa de todos, Emma abraçou a mulher com força.

-Não sinta. - Emma deixou suas próprias lágrimas caírem. - Durante toda minha vida, até pouco tempo atrás, você foi o mais próximo que eu tive de família. - Emma sentiu os braços de Ingrid a acolherem como ela já havia feito antes e se deixou ficar ali. Regina tinha os olhos marejados, mas viu com clareza o olhar de arrependimento e ciúme no rosto de Mary Margaret. Emma saiu do abraço da mulher e olho nos olhos dela. - E agora? O que vai acontecer?

-Nós vamos voltar para Arendelle. - Elsa falou, se aproximando. - Nós quatro voltaremos. - Ela olhou para a irmã e Kristoff, e depois para Ingrid. Emma entendeu que aquilo era um adeus, e acenou, deixando mais lágrimas caírem.

-Elsa.. - Emma caminhou até a loira e a abraçou. Elsa sorriu, abraçando a amiga de volta.

-Eu sabia que você e Regina iriam se acertar. - Elsa sussurrou no ouvido de Emma, fazendo-a sorrir. - Seja feliz, Emma.

-Você também. - Emma murmurou e se virou para Anna e Kristoff. - Nós procuramos muito por você... - Ela disse sem jeito.

-É, eu sei, minha irmã me contou tudo o que você fez para ajudar a me encontrar. - Muito obrigada. - Anna deu abraço rápido em Emma, que depois apertou as mãos de Kristoff.

-Vocês vão como? - Regina se pronunciou. Ingrid olhou para ela e mostrou uma rosa branca, que Regina conheceu como sendo um portal, e acenou. Todos se despediram enquanto Ingrid caminhou até Regina sem ninguém perceber, e entregou a ela um embrulho de veludo branco, que cabia em sua mão. Regina franziu o cenho, enquanto Ingrid a olhava. - O que é isso?

-Meu presente para vocês. Dê a Emma quando for a hora. - Apertando uma última vez a mão de Regina, Ingrid se virou, caminhando até Emma. Com um último abraço, a mulher lançou a rosa branca no ar e uma porta dourada apareceu. Emma viu Anna e Kristoff atravessarem primeiro, seguidos de Elsa e Ingrid, e o portal se fechou. Emma segurou suas lágrimas o mais que pôde quando sua mãe a abraçou, e depois seu pai. Hook estava encostado nas grades da cela. Regina colocou o embrulho no bolso do sobretudo e o tocava por baixo do pano, tentando adivinhar o que era aquilo.

-Porque não vamos ao Granny's comer alguma coisa? - Mary Margaret sugeriu sorrindo, Emma não queria sorrir, ela só queria deitar e chorar. Regina tirou a mão do bolso e caminhou até os três.

-Acho melhor uma outra hora, Mary Margaret. - Regina falou suavemente, tocando as costas de Emma. Ela olhou nos olhos negros da mulher e viu David acenar. - Talvez amanhã no almoço? - Ela sugeriu, olhando para Emma, que acenou indiferente. - Ótimo então. Nos vemos amanhã. - Regina se despediu dos dois e acenou ríspida para Hook, enquanto levava Emma para fora da delegacia. Quando elas chegaram no gramado, Regina segurou Emma pelos cotovelos e buscou o olhar da loira. - Você está bem? - Emma acenou, evitando olhar nos olhos cor de café da ex prefeita. - Muito bem então, vamos para casa. - Sem mais, elas desapareceram na fumaça usual e reapareceram no quarto de Regina. Antes que a morena pudesse ver, Emma estava em seus braços, chorando como criança, e tudo que Regina podia fazer era embalar seu choro até que ela dormisse.

* * *

N/A²:

No próximo capítulo:

-Não, Regina, eu não vejo como isso faz sentido. - Emma falava alto. Regina levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Eu gosto da ideia tanto quanto você, Emma, mas sua mãe é a prefeita agora, ela pode fazer isso. - Regina falava suavemente.

-Eu posso simplesmente não aparecer. -Emma falou caindo na cama. Regina arregalou os olhos e caminhou até a mulher apontando o dedo na direção do nariz da loira.

-Emma, esse baile está marcado há um mês e quando sua mãe propôs a ideia, você aceitou. Não ouse me deixar nisso sozinha.


	15. Como queira, Majestade!

N/A: Pessoaaaaaaaaas mais lindas do mundo. Mais uma vez fiquei longe por um tempo, mas espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, que hoje é dedicado a todos vocês, com todo meu amor. É o último capítulo do ano, e mesmo que eu não comemore o ano novo nessa data, desejo a todos vocês, que comemoram, um 2015 lindo, cheio de paz, amor, união, amizade, determinação e muitos feriados. =) Bom, eu quero que vocês saibam que eu estou muito feliz por escrever essa fic e ter o apoio de vocês, que mesmo poucos, já são especiais. Letícia e Marcelinha, minhas lindas, todos os capítulos, até o final serão de vocês! Boa leitura, Feliz Ano Novo e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

Emma não podia acreditar naquilo, era ridículo, eles não estavam mais na Floresta Encantada. Há um mês Elsa, Ingrid, Anna e Kristoff tinham voltado para Arendelle, e desde então Mary Margaret fazia de tudo para se aproximar de Emma. Ao que parecia, ela sentiu o peso de ter mandado Emma para aquele mundo, e vê-la se despedir de Ingrid, que foi o mais próximo que ela já teve de uma família partiu seu coração. Então ela teve uma ideia para tentar compensar Emma, uma ideia que a loira não gostou nem um pouco.

-Não, Regina, eu não vejo como isso faz sentido. - Emma falava alto. Regina levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Eu gosto tanto da ideia quanto você, Emma, mas sua mãe é a prefeita agora, ela pode fazer isso. - Regina falava suavemente.

-Eu posso simplesmente não aparecer. -Emma falou caindo na cama. Regina arregalou os olhos e caminhou até a mulher apontando o dedo na direção do nariz da loira.

-Emma, esse baile está marcado há um mês e quando sua mãe propôs a ideia, você aceitou. Não ouse me deixar nisso sozinha. - Regina viu o olhar de derrota nos olhos verdes. - Vamos, não vai ser tão ruim assim. - Emma fez beicinho e Regina sorriu, sentando ao lado da loira. - E se nós não formos separadas, como tínhamos combinado? E se formos juntas, o que me diz? Toda a cidade já sabe, de qualquer forma.

-Droga, Regina. - Emma exclamou. - No primeiro e último baile que eu fui, eu fui presa... - Emma lembrou. - ...por você! - Regina riu.

-Como me esquecer, Princesa Léia? - Regina provocou, arrancando um sorriso da loira. -É só um baile, Emma. - Regina disse séria. - Eu fui a inúmeros bailes, em quase todos eles eu fui obrigada por minha mãe ou por Leopold, e em todos eles eu fiquei rodeada por estranhos e sozinha ao mesmo tempo. - A morena tocou suavemente a mão de Emma, recebendo sua atenção. - É diferente aqui com você. Todas a pessoas são suas amigas, e eu vou estar do seu lado, assim como Henry também vai estar.

-Sim, mas por que um baile com vestimenta formal da Floresta encantada, droga? Por que não uma celebração no Granny's ou qualquer coisa assim? - Emma parecia uma criança às vezes, Regina pensou.

-Talvez eles sintam falta dos costumes de casa. Vamos deixar eles se divertirem. E vamos tentar nos divertir também. - Regina sugeriu com um sorriso.

-Quem é você e o que fez com Regina Mills? - Emma provocou, vendo Regina sorrir, e sem nenhuma palavra, subiu no colo da mulher, beijando-a sem aviso prévio. Regina beijou de volta enquanto enlaçava a cintura da xerife,

-Emma... - A morena disse entre beijos. - As crianças estão em casa. - Emma deixou uma trilha de beijos no pescoço de Regina, suspirando.

-Ora, Regina, não seja má comigo. - Emma pediu lambendo o lóbulo da orelha da mulher, que ofegou.

-Você vai ao baile comigo? - Regina sussurrou no ouvido da loira, e viu ela acenar com a cara amarrada. A morena riu alto e virou Emma na cama, prendendo as mãos acima da cabeça e a beijou entre sorrisos.

* * *

-O que elas estão fazendo lá em cima esse tempo todo? - Henry perguntou mal humorado. Freya sorriu, movendo seu cavalo.

-Tenho a impressão de que você não vai querer saber, garoto. - Ela comentou sarcástica. Ele fez cara de nojo e moveu um peão. - Henry, você devia prestar mais atenção ao jogo, sua rainha está na minha mira. - Freya disse séria. Ele olhou para o tabuleiro e bufou. Ela cruzou os braços e o olhou. - Ta legal, fala logo.

-É esse baile que a vovó decidiu fazer. - Freya franziu o cenho.

-Como assim?

-Você já tem par? - Ele perguntou, envergonhado, e Freya sorriu.

-Já, Henry, e acho que você também. - Ela comentou vendo o garoto se animar.

-Você vai com o Jefferson, não vai? - Ele disse com um sorriso provocante. Freya desviou o olhar. - Mamãe já sabe que você está vendo o Chapeleiro Maluco?

-Não. - Freya disse suavemente. - Assim como ela não sabe que você está namorando a filha dele. - Ela disse suavemente, vendo os olhos do garoto se arregalarem e comeu sua rainha. - Xeque!

* * *

A semana passou incrivelmente rápido, Regina pensou. A noite do baile chegou e ela podia ver o mau humor de Emma em todos os lugares da casa. Freya estava pronta com Henry e Ginny muito antes dela começar a se arrumar.

-Olhem só para vocês! - Regina sorriu vendo os filhos e a neta. Freya vestia um vestido longo e armado roxo, com decote quadrado e os cabelos presos num coque frouxo. Henry estava com uma farda de príncipe vermelha e dourada que David dera de presente no dia anterior. A pequena Ginny estava com um vestidinho branco, decorado com pequenas flores lilases. Regina sorriu vendo Emma entrar no quarto e sorrir para o filho e Freya.

-Uau! Vocês estão o máximo! - Emma exclamou. Regina sorriu enquanto o mau humor da loira se dissolver. Ela já tinha o penteado pronto, um coque frouxo preso por uma trança e duas mechas soltas, adornado por uma coroa de brilhantes. Regina suspirou ao perceber como Emma estava linda. A campainha soou e Freya se inquietou.

-Obrigada, gente. Mas nós precisamos ir. - Henry já estava no fim do corredor quando Freya falou.

-Com quem vocês vão? Não vão nos esperar? - Regina perguntou.

-Desculpe, mãe, mas nós nos encontramos lá! Até, Em. - Ela mandou dois beijos no ar e caminhou o mais rápido que pode com Ginny nos braços. Regina se virou para Emma, que deu de ombros, pegou os sapatos no canto do closet de Regina e voltou para seu quarto. Regina se viu sozinha, e suspirou, começando a se arrumar. Ela prendeu o cabelo num coque bem preso e colocou sua coroa, que Mary Margaret havia insistido que ela deveria usar. O vestido esticado sobre a cama era azul royal, com cristais em toda sua extensão. Ela fez a maquiagem surpreendentemente suave e finalizou com o batom cor de vinho, com um pouco de brilho. Vestiu o vestido e se olhou no espelho. Na pequena bolsa que ela levava, o embrulho que Ingrid entregara a ela antes de ir embora. Regina achou que aquela noite poderia ser o momento que a mulher mencionou, mas estava com mais medo do que devia admitir. Ela caminhou até a grande janela e observou o tempo. Noite de lua crescente e o vento morno soprava por entre as árvores do outro lado da rua. Regina viu ao longe as luzes do baile no gramado da prefeitura, de sua antiga prefeitura. Ela odiava admitir, mas sentia falta de comandar a cidade. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

-Regina? - Emma chamou, fazendo Regina se virar lentamente. A morena não conseguia dizer nada, ela simplesmente queria olhar para Emma e gravá-la daquela forma. A loira vestia um vestido azul claro quase branco, com penas nas alças. Ela estava divina, Regina pensou. - Está tão ruim assim? Regina, fale alguma coisa. - Emma pediu.

-Você me tirou o ar. - Regina disse docemente enquanto Emma se aproximava. - Você está linda! - Ela tocou o rosto da mulher com delicadeza, e Emma a beijou nos lábios suavemente.

-Você está deslumbrante, Majestade. - Emma fez uma reverência, arrancando um sorriso genuíno de Regina. - Acho que esse baile não vai ser tão ruim assim.

* * *

Emma e Regina caminharam juntas pela rua deserta em direção à prefeitura. Emma olhava a morena e riu de seu próprio pensamento, ganhando a sobrancelha erguida de Regina.

-Do que você está rindo? - Ela perguntou assistindo Emma parar e se virar para olhá-la sob a luz fraca dos postes. A xerife sorriu.

-É só que eu estava me perguntando, honestamente, como alguém em sã consciência diria que Mary Margaret é mais bonita que você? - Ela perguntou, vendo como os olhos de Regina brilharam com a pergunta, e se aproximou, segurando as duas mãos da mulher nas suas. - De verdade, Regina, eu nunca vi ninguém mais bonita em toda minha vida. - Regina sorriu genuinamente, sentindo seus olhos queimarem.

-Você é filha dos Charmings, não é mesmo? - A morena perguntou sorrindo, quando Emma depositou um beijo casto em seus lábios. - Nós precisamos ir, parece que a cidade inteira já está lá. - Emma assentiu e estendeu o braço para ela, sentindo a pele delicada da mulher contra a sua.

-Como queira, majestade. - A xerife disse brincalhona enquanto voltavam a caminhar. Chegaram ao gramado bem cuidado da prefeitura e Emma respirou fundo, tomando fôlego para encarar o segundo baile de sua vida. Regina sentiu uma certa nostalgia no ar ao ver como tudo estava decorado perfeitamente. Sua mente afiada pensou que aquilo não poderia ter sido planejado por Mary Margaret, afinal não haviam pássaros voando. Três mesas grandes foram, com adornos em prata e cristal, e várias frutas e todo tipo de comida possível estavam dispostas perpendicularmente, deixando um grande espaço no meio, onde Mary Margaret e David dançavam suavemente ao som de uma música tocada numa harpa dourada por... Archie? Regina vasculhou em sua lembrança qualquer menção do Grilo Falante tocando harpa, mas teve que admitir sua surpresa. Emma olhava tudo ao redor, com a boca aberta. A ex-prefeita teve de admitir, a decoração estava impecável. - Regina? - Emma a chamou baixinho. - Acho que você deveria ver aquilo. - Num movimento incrivelmente discreto, a loira apontou para um canto, bem perto dos dois pilares onde se encontrava a porta principal para a prefeitura e Regina viu Freya conversando animadamente com Jefferson, que levantava Ginny acima de sua cabeça, arrancando gargalhadas da pequena. - Emma tocou levemente o rosto de Regina, mostrando um canto, longe dos três, onde duas sombras estavam debaixo de sua macieira.

-O que Freya está fazendo com o Chapel... - A pergunta em sua boca morreu ao ver que as sombras eram Henry e Grace. Seu coração parou por um momento quando ela viu seu filho beijar os lábios da garota. Foi tão leve e tão doce que Regina mal pôde se fingir de zangada. Emma sorriu, trazendo o rosto da morena para olhá-la. - Nosso filho está namorando, Emma.

-Parece que sim. - A loira sorriu. - Vamos deixá-los se divertir. O que acha de uma bebida?

-Uma bebida seria ótimo agora. - Regina falou ainda em choque. A xerife apertou sua mão um pouco mais forte e saiu em direção à mesa onde havia taças, mas foi interceptada por Ruby e Whale. Regina suspirou e viu que Henry e Grance estavam agora conversando ainda no mesmo lugar, Jefferson estava conversando com Marco perto de onde Archie tocava, mas não encontrou nem sinal de Freya. Um rapaz passou por ela com uma bandeja com taças de champagne e ela, elegantemente, pegou uma. Antes que pudesse levar a taça à boca, uma mão delicada tomou o vidro de si.

-Não acho que você deva beber. - Freya disse com a sobrancelha erguida e Regina revirou os olhos.

-Eu estou bem, Freya, foi só um mal estar. - Regina disse tentando pegar a taça da mão da filha. Outro homem com uma bandeja passou e a jovem entregou a taça à ele. - Freya!

-Mãe, você ficou enjoada a manhã inteira. Você não acha que poderia piorar? - Freya disse buscando o olhar da mãe. - Você comeu algo hoje? - O estômago de Regina revirou à simples menção de comer. - Foi o que eu pensei.

-Eu estou bem, querida. Não se preocupe comigo, já liguei para Whale e vou vê-lo amanhã. - Regina olhou profundamente nos olhos da filha

-Mamãe... - Regina levou um dedo à boca da jovem, impedindo-a de falar.

-Não. - A voz de Regina era grave e aveludada quando falou. - Nem uma palavra sobre isso com ninguém, especialmente com Emma, entendido? - Freya sentiu a intensidade dos olhos cor de café da mãe e acenou.

-Em algum momento você vai ter que falar. - Freya disse num sussurro, observando Emma se aproximar delas.

-Eu não tenho certeza... - A morena se assustou com a mão possessiva em sua cintura e se virou para encarar Emma.

-Não tem certeza de que? - A loira perguntou olhando as duas mulheres. Freya sorriu.

-Minha mãe não acredita que eu não sabia do namorico de Henry e Grace e acha que não vai dar em nada. - Regina estreitou os olhos para a filha, seguida da risada leve de Emma.

-Estou menos preocupada com Henry do que com você e Jefferson. - Freya estreitou os olhos para a mãe, divertida.

-Eu vou lá dentro checar Ginny. - Ela falou dramaticamente.

-Essa conversa não acabou, senhorita. - Regina disse correndo os olhos pela filha enquanto caminhava. Ela viu Freya parar e se virar para ela novamente com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

-Você não tem certeza, mãe, mas confie em mim, eu tenho. - E se virou, caminhando para dentro da prefeitura, deixando Emma e Regina sozinhas. A morena, instintivamente, levou uma das mãos até a barriga lisa. Emma tocou seu braço e regina saiu do transe.

-Você está bem? - Emma perguntou acariciando a pele do braço da mulher. - Whale me disse que você marcou uma consulta amanhã de manhã. Você quer que eu vá junto? - Regina fechou os olhos, segurando a língua. Porque era tão difícil para as pessoas daquela cidade guardarem um segredo? Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos para encontrar esmeraldas preocupadas.

-Não se preocupe, são só exames de rotina. - Regina levou a mão ao rosto de Emma e sorriu. - Não há necessidade de ir junto, mas eu deixo você saber se estarei livre para o almoço. - Emma fingiu acreditar. Ela conhecia Regina e sabia quando ela estava mentindo. Algo estava errado, Regina não estava bem, Freya sabia disso, e ela iria descobrir o que era, ou ela não se chamava Emma Swan!


	16. Eu sei

N/A: Oláááááá Sweens do meu coração! Sim, eu demorei (de novo), mas eu preciso me explicar. Esse período de matrículas, a escola onde trabalho bombou e eu não tive um tempinho pra chegar perto do computador e digitar o capítulo (que já estava escrito no meu caderno). Mas enfim... Marcelinha e Letícia, a dedicatória de sempre...rs... Obrigada pela paciência de vocês, e de todo mundo que está lendo a fic. Significa muito pra mim ler seus comentários e críticas. Espero que gostem do capítulo e que não estejam hibernando até 1º de Março...rs... Boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo! :)

* * *

A tranquilidade da noite assustou Regina. Tudo estava indo tão bem que a rainha não soube o que pensar. De tempos em tempos, ela procurava por Henry, que agora dançava alegre com Grace, perto de onde Archie tocava. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto enquanto observava o filho. Ao longe, Emma conversava com Ruby, e sentados num grande banco, estavam Freya e Jefferson. Algo não estava certo entre aqueles dois, Regina pensou. Freya já conhecia o rapaz mesmo de antes deles virem para Storybrooke. Algo estava errado ali, mas deixando suas suspeitas de lado, Regina suspirou. Ela estava absurdamente cansada, apesar da noite estar agradável. Depois de uma dança com David, ela parecia precisar mais e mais de ar fresco. A mulher caminhou lentamente até a macieira que tanto gostava, mas antes de erguer a mão para pegar uma maçã, uma mão forte tocou seu braço gentilmente. Regina se virou para encontrar Robin com um sorriso melancólico.

-Regina.. - Ele disse, fazendo seu sotaque britânico ecoar nos ouvidos da ex prefeita.

-Robin... Olá. - Era uma situação estranha. Há três meses atrás, ela pensava que ele era seu amor verdadeiro, e agora ela estava ali diante dele e não sentia nada.

-Eu ouvi dizer que você está com a Xerife Swan, é verdade? - Ele perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente. Regina suspirou e levou os olhos até Emma, que não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar os olhos verdes encarando a cena.

-Sim, nós estamos juntas. - Regina manteve seu olhar na loira, sorriu levemente, vendo sua tensão se suavizar, e se virou para o homem. - E Marian, como está? Roland? Não os vi hoje a noite.

-Marian não quis vir, nós estamos tendo alguns problemas. - Ele disse envergonhado. Regina pensou no exame do dia seguinte e buscou os olhos do príncipe dos ladrões.

-O que houve? É algo que diz respeito à... - Ela perguntou levemente, mas foi cortada rapidamente pelo homem.

-Não, não Regina, não é isso. Eu tenho me dedicado bastante à ela, mas Marian acha que devíamos ter outro filho. - Regina engoliu em seco. - Ela acha que seria bom para nós, mas eu não tenho coragem de dizer à ela... - Robin falava baixo e parecia numa luta interna.

-Dizer o que? - Regina perguntou com gentileza.

-Que eu não posso mais ter filhos. - O homem disse, finalmente olhando nos olhos da rainha. Regina piscou os olhos em confusão.

-Me perdoe, eu não entendi. - Regina, sentiu seu coração disparar em alívio e desespero.

-Quando Marian estava grávida de Roland, eu fui pego numa emboscada pelo Xerife de Nottingham, ele era um louco, sádico, apaixonado por Marian. Os homens dele me desarmaram e me torturaram durante duas semanas. Depois disso, eu fiquei estéril, mas Marian nunca soube. Não é que eu não queira ter outro filho, é que eu não posso. - Regina sentiu tudo rodar ao seu redor e cambaleou. - Regina, você está bem? - Robin a segurou pelos braços e a ajudou a ficar de pé, mas as pernas da mulher traíram seu corpo e ela cambaleou novamente, desta vez, sendo segura por um braço forte em sua cintura. A mulher olhou para o lado e encontrou David. Emma estava na sua frente em poucos segundos.

-O que aconteceu? - David perguntou preocupado enquanto Emma se aproximava de Regina, segurando seus ombros com delicadeza.

-Regina, você está bem? - Emma perguntou, nitidamente na frente de Robin.

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupem, foi só um mal estar. - Ela falou, agradecendo mentalmente o apoio de David. Freya e Henry chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

-Mãe! - Henry chamou preocupado enquanto Freya não disse nada, no entanto, o olhar que trocou com a mãe foi o bastante.

-Eu acho que minha mãe precisa ir pra casa e descansar. - Freya disse depois de um curto e incômodo silêncio.

-Não, eu estou bem... - Regina tentou falar, mas Emma foi mais rápida.

-Freya está certa, Regina. Você está cansada, precisa ir para casa. - Emma disse firme, impedindo Regina de retrucar.

-Mãe... - Henry chamou. Regina agora já estava de pé e se aproximou do filho.

-Está tudo bem, querido. Emma e sua irmã tem razão. - Ela se virou para a filha. - Freya, fique de olho no seu irmão, e não voltem tarde. - Freya assentiu e deu um passo, fechando a distância entre ela e a mãe.

-Vá para casa, tome um banho e coma alguma coisa, mãe. - Freya disse e, olhando nos olhos castanhos, completou baixinho enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha de Regina. - E converse com Emma, acho que ela precisa saber. - Mais uma vez a troca de olhares entre as duas não passou desapercebida por Emma.

-Muito bem, vocês voltem à festa. - Emma disse a todos e deu um braço a Regina, que aceitou sem retrucar. - Nos falamos amanhã. - Ela disse ao pai, que só acenou.

-Qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem, não hesitem em ligar. - David disse, apoiando uma das mãos paternalmente no ombro de Henry.

-Obrigada David. - Regina agradeceu e se virou para Robin. - E Robin, eu sinto muito – Emma sentiu seu sangue ferver e não soube explicar o porque.

-Vamos? - Antes de obter resposta, as duas desapareceram numa nuvem de fumaça e reapareceram na porta da mansão. Emma permaneceu em silêncio enquanto elas entravam na casa. A xerife observava casa movimento de Regina, que subia as escadas lentamente. Emma parou ao ver a mulher se dirigindo para o andar de cima. A rainha não olhou para Emma em nenhum momento. Ela sabia que a salvadora estava desconfiando, mas nem ela mesma tinha certeza, e agora, com o que Robin lhe dissera, sua cabeça estava a mil. A única possibilidade gritando em sua mente, fazendo seu mundo girar.

Ao entrar no quarto, Regina deixou a porta aberta e, com um movimento das mãos, o vestido de baile, o penteado e a maquiagem haviam desaparecido. Nua, Regina fez seu caminho até o banheiro.

Emma deixou a água fervendo na cozinha, e subiu as escadas até seu quarto. Foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, pensando no que Regina estaria escondendo. A loira colocou seu pijama xadrez e voltou para a cozinha. Pegou alguns biscoitos e preparou um chocolate quente, colocando tudo numa bandeja de prata. Respirando fundo, caminhou a passos lentos até o quarto de Regina. Ela viu a porta aberta, mas a cama ainda estava feita. Depositou a bandeja no criado mudo e viu a porta do banheiro particular de Regina parcialmente aberta. Ela entrou devagar e a visão fez seu coração aquecer. Regina estava na banheira, com a cabeça apoiada em uma toalha branca dobrada. A espuma estava desaparecendo, dando à Emma a visão do corpo da mulher por baixo da água. Emma sorriu levemente, se esquecendo da desconfiança e se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira, observando a figura relaxada. A loira, porém, viu a forma de uma lágrima no canto do olho direito da mulher. Algo estava muito estranho. Emma tocou a marca da lágrima e Regina se moveu.

-Regina... - Emma chamou baixinho. A mulher abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo Emma ao seu lado.

-O que?... - Ela perguntou sonolenta, sentindo a água morna esfriando. Emma sorriu, ajeitando o cabelo molhado da mulher.

-Vem pra cama. - Emma disse suavemente. Regina não apresentou resistência e, com a ajuda da loira, se levantou e saiu da banheira. Emma deu privacidade a Regina, enquanto se secava e se vestia, e voltou para o quarto. A loira se sentou na cama e em menos de dois minutos, Regina apareceu na porta do banheiro vestida em seu pijama de seda preto. Chocolates encontraram esmeraldas. Regina ficou na porta olhando a forma como Emma a observava. - Você está com fome? - A salvadora perguntou baixo, vendo a mulher acenar. - Vem aqui, eu fiz chocolate quente e trouxe biscoitos de maçã. - A morena sorriu e caminhou até a cama. Elas comeram em silêncio e devagar. Emma colocou a canecas novamente na na bandeja sobre o criado mudo e olhou Regina tensa ao seu lado. - Eu posso dormir no meu quarto se você quiser... - Regina apenas negou com a cabeça e um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre elas. Depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade, foi Regina que falou primeiro, suspirando fundo.

-Eu sei que você acha que eu estou mentindo, mas eu preciso que você acredite em mim... - A mulher buscou o olhar da loira. - Nem eu sei ao certo o que está acontecendo.

-Você voltou a ver Robin? - Emma perguntou, evitando olhar para a rainha.

-Não! - Regina respondeu firme, e segurou o rosto da xerife com as duas mãos, obtendo a atenção das esmeraldas brilhantes. - Emma, eu não estou vendo ninguém além de você. - Se Emma não conhecesse Regina, diria que ela estava quase suplicando.

-Então, o que diabos está acontecendo com você, Regina? - Emma perguntou exasperada. Regina baixou os olhos.

-Estou atrasada. - Sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

-Como assim atrasada? Pra onde você vai... Oh... - O semblante de Emma caiu e ela buscou novamente os olhos da mulher, dessa vez um pouco mais calma. - Há quanto tempo?

-Há quase um mês. - A voz de Regina ainda era baixa quando ela viu os olhos de Emma entendendo.

-Esse mal estar que você teve de manhã, e agora à noite... Você acha que...

-Eu não sei, pode ser que sim, mas eu não tenho certeza. - Regina respondeu, abraçando os joelhos.

-Por isso você marcou com Whale... - A morena simplesmente acenou. Emma suspirou tentando assimilar as informações. - E quando você pretendia me contar? - A loira se virou novamente para encontrar os olhos marejados de Regina.

-Eu não sei. Eu queria ter certeza antes de qualquer coisa. - Regina falou sinceramente.

-E você preferiu falar sobre isso com Robin... - Os olhos verdes de Emma escureceram.

-Emma, não! - Regina desdobrou os joelhos e se moveu para a frente da loira. - Eu não falei nada sobre isso com Robin, mas... - A xerife a olhou.

-Mas o que, Regina? - Emma perguntou mais ríspida do que pretendia. Regina a olhou intensamente, mas a loira estava ficando irritada pelo ciúme. - O que, Regina?

-Robin me disse que depois de Roland, ele... - Emma a olhou atentamente, irritada. - Ele disse que depois de Roland, sofreu um ataque que o deixou infértil. - Regina falou rápido. Emma piscou várias vezes.

-Eu não entendi, o que isso quer dizer? - Emma perguntou alto, vendo uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto imaculado da mulher.

-Isso quer dizer que, se o que ele disse for verdade, e eu estiver mesmo... você sabe, só existe uma pessoa com quem eu estive. - Chocolates nunca deixaram o oceano verde.

-Eu? - Emma deixou sua guarda cair. Ela sabia que Regina estava falando a verdade, ela podia ver nos olhos dela, podia sentir com sua alma, mas como aquilo era possível? - C Você acha que está grávida de um filho meu? Como? Regina... Eu... Como? - Emma se levantou e andou pelo quarto de um lado para o outro.

-Provavelmente sua magia de luz. - Regina disse enquanto se levantava devagar e se aproximou da namorada, vendo o pânico em seu rosto. Os olhos verdes arregalados, a boca trêmula, as mãos fazendo movimentos aleatórios uma com a outra. Regina segurou as mãos da xerife, apertando-as com carinho. - Emma, por favor... - Os olhos da loira encontraram os da rainha. - Emma... - A voz de Regina falhou... - E-eu não posso fazer isso sozinha, por favor, você precisa acreditar em mim. - Emma sentiu seu mundo desabar. Ela colocou seu susto e descrença na frente do medo de Regina. Ela respirou fundo, apertando as mãos da morena de volta.

-Regina... - Emma levou as mãos até o rosto molhado da namorada. - Regina, olha pra mim. - Emma viu a mulher completamente exposta para ela, sendo sincera. - Eu acredito em você. - Regina se deixou embalar pelos braços da loira que a aconchegaram e seu choro veio com força. Emma abraçou a mulher soluçando, e acariciou os cabelos úmidos.

-Eu estou com medo. - A morena confessou com a voz rouca e o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Emma.

-Eu também estou... - A loira disse perto do ouvido dela. - Mas nós somos uma família agora. - Emma segurou Regina pelos ombros e a fez olhar em seus olhos. - Eu vou com você ver Whale amanhã, e dependendo do que ele disser, nós procuramos a Madre Superiora, o que você acha? - Emma fungou enquanto falava, tentando parecer mais forte do que realmente estava no momento.

-A Fada Azul? - Regina perguntou, levemente descrente.

-Você prefere Gold? - Emma ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-A Fada Azul está ótimo. - Regina revirou os olhos, vendo um sorriso nos lábios de Emma.

-Depois, nós decidiremos o que fazer. - Emma disse e viu Regina concordar. Ela estendeu a mão para a mulher e as duas se deitaram na cama. Regina se aninhou nos braços de Emma, recostando sua cabeça sobre o peito da loira.

-Emma... Eu... - Regina começou, mas um dedo de Emma tocou seus lábios quando os olhos verdes encararam os seus.

-Eu sei... - A loira sorriu. - Eu também. - Regina sorriu para a mulher e fechou a breve distância entre elas, com um beijo casto, livre da luxúria e do desejo usuais. Aquilo era diferente. Quando elas se separaram, sorrisos leves dançavam em seus lábios. - Boa noite, Regina.

-Boa noite, Emma.

* * *

N/A²: AHÁ! E aí? Regina está mesmo grávida? É da Emma? Como é possível?


	17. Então é isso o que significa família

N/A: Volteeeeeei pessoas lindas! Nem demorei, viram? Pois é, me empolguei escrevendo esse capítulo porque queria muito chegar nesse ponto. Espero que todos gostem e comentem. Já aviso que o meu tempo agora vai ficar um pouco corrido devido ao retorno da faculdade, mas vou tentar postar regularmente. É isso, Sweens... Boa leitura e espero que gostem! Beijo grande!

* * *

Fazia meia hora que elas estavam esperando naquela sala. Emma estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama onde Regina estava deitada. A morena olhava com interesse para o teto, respirando lentamente.

-Fique calma, Regina. - Emma falou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e esticando os dedos.

-Você parece mais nervosa que eu, querida. - Regina disse em tom de brincadeira, mas não sorriu. Emma sorriu envergonhada para ela e segurou sua mão sobre o colchão da cama. Whale entrou no consultório, assustando as duas mulheres, que desconectaram as mãos.

-Desculpem o atraso, tive que tirar uma flecha da mão de um dos anões. - O médico falou enquanto colocava luvas e se aproximava da cama. Regina respirou fundo e Emma se levantou, recolocando sua mão na de Regina. O homem ligou o aparelho de ultrassonografia ao lado da cama e com uma incrível gentileza, levantou a blusa marfim de Regina, mostrando a pele do abdome liso. - Muito bem, senhoras, vamos ao trabalho. - Ele pegou um tubo com um tipo de gel transparente. - Isso vai ser um pouco gelado, Regina. - Whale apertou o tubo, colocando uma pequena quantidade na barriga da morena. Regina suspirou. - Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou, sendo respondido por um aceno. Emma apertou a mão de Regina, e o médico espalhou o gel com o pequeno scanner em sua mão. A morena tinha os olhos fechados e respirava lentamente. Um som baixo despertou sua atenção. Era como uma batida baixinha numa madeira oca. Regina abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para a tela ao lado da cama. Ela prendeu a respiração com a imagem borrada. - Está ouvindo, Regina? - Ela acenou, sem prestar muita atenção. Emma afagou a mão da rainha, sentindo sua garganta arder. Aquilo era um coração batendo. Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que ouviu o coraçãozinho de Henry e o tamanho de sua dor ao realizar que não poderia nem ao menos segurá-lo. Mas aquilo era diferente. Emma não esteve presente para Henry, assim como Regina teve Freya arrancada de seus braços. Ela queria fazer diferente dessa vez. Sem perceber, uma lágrima escorreu. Regina viu Emma sorrir um sorriso emocionado e sentiu suas próprias lágrimas caírem. - Pela formação, você está de quatro semanas, isso está correto? - Whale perguntou se virando para Regina.

-Pelas minhas contas, eu acho que sim. - Regina falou com a voz trêmula, enquanto um sorriso teimoso enfeitava seu rosto.

-E o que fazemos à partir de agora? - Emma perguntou, secando o rosto, ainda ouvindo o pequeno coração bater.

-Bom, nós sabemos o tempo de gravidez, agora começaremos o pré-natal. - Whale informou, limpando a barriga de Regina com um papel macio, e baixou a blusa da mulher. - Eu preciso que vocês me acompanhem até meu consultório, para algumas perguntas de praxe sobre sua saúde e a do pai do bebê. - Whale viu o olhar trocado entre as mulheres enquanto Emma ajudava Regina a descer da maca e deduziu. - Ou, julgando pela magia nessa cidade, a saúde da outra mãe. - As duas acenaram brevemente e seguiram o homem para a sala ao lado.

* * *

-Regina! - Emma tentou repreender, mas um sorriso divertido a traiu. Regina atacou seu hambúrguer e comia como se fosse o último alimento do mundo. - Coma mais devagar.

-O que? - A mulher perguntou ofendida, depois de engolir um pedaço. - Eu estou com fome, Emma. - Regina disse como se não fosse óbvio.

-Eu percebi, Madame prefeita. - Emma disse sorrindo, enfatizando o título. Regina engasgou com um gole do milkshake de baunilha que tomava e fuzilou a loira com o olhar.

-Não faça isso, você sabe que isso me excita! - Emma fechou os olhos, deixando seu sorriso crescer ainda mais. - Mas no momento, meu bem, eu só quero focar minhas energias em devorar isto aqui. - Emma bufou divertida. - Você ouviu Whale, ele disse que preciso me alimentar bem.

-Regina, é seu segundo hambúrguer... - Emma riu do modo como Regina fechou os olhos.

-Eu não tomei café da manhã, Emma. - Ela falou se defendendo. - E além do mais, eu odeio esperar, já não era para a Fada Azul ter chegado? - Regina perguntou antes de morder outro pedaço do que restava de seu sanduíche. Emma olhou novamente no relógio, Madre Superiora estava vinte minutos atrasada. Mas antes que a xerife pudesse responder, a mulher calmamente entrou pela porta do restaurante e, com um sorriso, se aproximou da mesa onde as duas estavam.

-Blue! - Emma disse aliviada. Ela achava que teria que pedir outro hambúrguer para Regina caso a fada não chegasse.

-Emma. - Blue cumprimentou com um sorriso casto. - Regina, como está? - Ela se virou para a morena, que baixou o sanduíche e a olhou com um sorriso forçado. Não era nenhum segredo que Regina ainda guardava mágoa da fada. Ela se sentou ao lado de Emma e juntou as mãos sobre a mesa. - Muito bem, Emma, você me ligou dizendo que tinha algumas perguntas para me fazer.

-Isso. - Emma disse, vendo Regina deixar o sanduíche de lado, e se voltou para a freira, falando num tom mais baixo. - Blue, nós queremos saber se...

-Se é possível que duas pessoas, através de magia, possam gerar um bebê. - A fada disse com a voz suave de sempre e uma calma absurda. Emma abriu a boca em surpresa enquanto Regina olhou a mulher desconfiada. Blue deu de ombros. - Você está brilhando, Regina. - O sorriso sincero da fada incomodou a rainha, mas ela sorriu de volta.

-Obrigada. - Regina agradeceu e Emma apertou sua mão por cima da mesa. Blue olhava para as duas com os olhos marejados.

-Sim, é possível. - A freira falou, recebendo a atenção das duas mulheres. - Mas somente uma magia de luz muito forte é capaz de realizar esse feito, a magia mais poderosa de todas... - A voz da Fada Azul flutuava nos ouvidos das duas, Regina se lembrou de Daniel, do que ele dissera aquele dia no bosque, antes de Branca de Neve aparecer.

-Amor verdadeiro... - Emma murmurou, tirando Regina de seu devaneio. - Amor verdadeiro é a magia mais poderosa que existe. - Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Regina se virou totalmente para Emma, com os olhos arregalados.

-Onde você ouviu isso? - A morena perguntou com a voz trêmula. Emma a olhou nos olhos e, por um segundo Regina viu ali o mesmo olhar que viu em Daniel.

-Eu deduzi. - Emma respondeu simplesmente. - Porque o espanto?

-Porque ela ouviu essas mesmas palavras de Daniel, pouco antes de conhecer sua mãe. - A Fada Azul falou, olhando intensamente para a rainha. Emma entendeu e apertou a mão da namorada carinhosamente.

-Então você está dizendo que nós duas somos almas gêmeas? - Emma perguntou e Blue negou com a cabeça.

-Existe uma grande diferença entre amor verdadeiro e alma gêmea. Almas gêmeas são almas que passaram por sofrimentos e alegrias de mesma natureza ou parecidas. Uma pessoa pode ter muitas almas gêmeas, mas o amor verdadeiro atravessa vidas. - Blue olhou intensamente nos olhos de Regina. - Você, Regina, ouviu de Tinker Bell que sua alma gêmea era Robin Hood, e ela estava certa... Mesmo depois de muito tempo, vocês dois ainda compartilham histórias parecidas, mas você e Emma... - Blue viu a confusão nos olhos das mulheres. - Vocês estão ligadas desde muito antes de se conhecerem, desde muito antes da maldição. - Regina franziu o cenho. - A história de vocês foi escrita e traçada, mas cada uma de vocês resolveu caminhar de uma forma... E mesmo assim, acabaram se encontrando, como deveria ser. Vocês são almas gêmeas e o amor verdadeiro uma da outra. - Blue falou com a voz doce e viu as feições das duas. Regina baixou os olhos para as mãos unidas e respirou fundo.

-Toda magia vem com um preço, qual o preço que pagaremos por esta? - Regina tentou manter a voz fria, mas ela sabia que tinha medo. A fada sorriu.

-Toda magia escura vem com um preço, Regina.

-Você está dizendo que nós fizemos magia de luz, sem saber, Regina está grávida de um filho meu, e não vai acontecer nada? - Emma perguntou desconfiada.

-Não digo que não vai acontecer nada, Emma. Nós vivemos num mundo imprevisível, mas em relação à magia de luz, não há com o que se preocupar... - A freira disse, se levantando e deu um último olhar às mulheres antes de se virar. - Parabéns pelo bebê. - E foi embora, deixando as duas sentadas, cheias de perguntas.

* * *

-Nossa! - Henry exclamou quando chegou à cozinha. Freya vinha logo atrás com Ginny nos braços. Ela parou abruptamente com a mesma visão que Henry teve poucos segundos antes.

-Mas o que..? - Freya perguntou confusa. A mesa estava posta para os quatro e a cadeirinha de Ginny estava pronta. Uma grande pizza de quatro sabores estava no meio da mesa, rodeada por brigadeiros, tortinhas de amoras e morangos, cupcakes coloridos e doces de maçã.

-Freya, eu esqueci do seu aniversário? - Henry perguntou se aproximando da mesa, erguendo a mão para um cupcake de chocolate. A irmã negou, ainda boquiaberta.

-Hã-hã! - Regina apareceu pela porta tirando o avental e tirou o cupcake da mão do filho. - Primeiro a pizza. - Ela disse sorrindo, enquanto Emma chegou com duas jarras de suco, uma de laranja e outra de melancia. Henry deixou o queixo cair.

-Mas mãe... Hoje é segunda, achei que não poderíamos comer pizza até sábado. - O menino perguntou confuso, mas se sentou em seu lugar na mesa, seguido pela irmã. Regina se aproximou de Freya, pegando Ginny e colocando-a na cadeirinha. Ela se sentou, observando Emma se aproximar.

-Hoje nós abrimos uma exceção, garoto! - Emma sorriu, se sentando entre Regina e Henry. Freya manteve seus olhos nos olhos da mãe, sentindo a garganta arder.

-Tudo bem, qual a ocasião? - Freya perguntou, com os olhos já marejados, presos nos de Regina. Emma percebeu a interação. Tudo entre Regina e Freya era intenso, mesmo as coisas mais peculiares. Às vezes, a jovem tinha aquela intensidade com ela também, mas com Regina, a coisa era palpável, era magia visível. Era como se Freya conhecesse cada segredo e cada passo que Regina já havia dado, e conhecesse o futuro que todos desconheciam. Regina respirou fundo e segurou a mão de Emma sobre a mesa.

-Okay, o que está acontecendo, e porque vocês estão querendo nos comprar com nossos doces favoritos? - Henry apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e recostou o rosto sobre as mãos. Emma sorriu para o garoto.

-Primeiramente, eu gostaria de dizer que não estamos comprando vocês. - Regina começou, com a sobrancelha levantada. - Nós estamos apenas permitindo um pequeno exagero num dia especial. - Freya sorriu para a colocação da mãe.

-Segundo, a pizza foi ideia minha. Sua mãe queria fazer salada para o jantar e os doces para a sobremesa, mas eu não acho que combinam, você sabe. - Emma falou tentando parecer séria, mas falhou, sorrindo de leve e piscando um olho para o filho.

-Muito bem, vamos ao que interessa. - Regina falou, ficando séria de repente. Emma apertou sua mão. - Eu não tenho certeza de como dizer isso a vocês... Mas... - Ela olhou para Emma, pedindo apoio. A loira pareceu não perceber. - Emma... - A xerife piscou.

-Oh, ok... Bom, Freya, Henry... - Ela começou gaguejando. - Vocês sabem que eu e a mãe de vocês estamos... É... - Emma fechou os olhos buscando concentração.

-Vocês estão namorando, nós sabemos, Ma! - Henry falou sorrindo. Emma soltou a respiração que não sabia que ter prendido. Regina puxou todo ar que conseguiu.

-Estou grávida. - Ela falou de uma vez só, sem anestesia. Henry arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, numa expressão idêntica à que Emma fazia. Freya somente olhava para a mãe e Emma.

-Como assim? - Henry perguntou, balançando a cabeça em surpresa. Regina soltou a mão de Emma. E segurou a do filho.

-Henry, nem nós sabemos ao certo como aconteceu, mas... - Regina buscou o olhar de Emma e sorriu ao encontrar as esmeraldas. - Talvez nós tenhamos feito magia juntas, mas não sabíamos que estávamos fazendo, você consegue entender? - Ela perguntou, vendo o filho confuso. Antes que o menino respondesse, Freya se virou para o irmão.

-O clarão, Henry... - A voz de Freya era suave. Henry olhou para ela assustado.

-É claro! A chuva de estrelas! - Ele falou se virando para as mães. Emma franziu o cenho e olhou para Regina, percebendo que ela não era a única confusa ali.

-Wow, que clarão? Que chuva de estrelas? - Ela perguntou, levemente nervosa.

-No dia que nós fomos para o apartamento da vovó e deixamos vocês sozinhas... Nós vimos um clarão no céu, perto daqui... - Henry explicou. Regina levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Nós fomos até a janela e vimos o que parecia ser uma chuva de estrelas. - Freya disse, mexendo nas mãozinhas de Ginny. Regina e Emma se olharam espantadas.

-E nenhum de vocês disse nada... Porque? - Regina estava confusa, ela veria um clarão perto de sua casa. Mas, pensando bem, ela estava ocupada demais naquela noite.

-Bom, nós achamos que podia ser aquela coisa de amor verdadeiro, então deixamos pra vocês descobrirem. - Henry deu de ombros. Regina tentava assimilar enquanto Emma só a olhava espantada.

-Tudo bem... - Regina começou. - Essa chuva de estrelas pode ter alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas o fato que eu quero que vocês entendam é... - Henry e Freya a olhavam com sorrisos leves e ela sentiu o peso todo ir embora.

-A família está aumentando. - Freya disse pela mãe. Henry se levantou, seguido pela irmã e caminhou até as mães, ficando entre as duas. Freya se ajoelhou do lado de Regina, que sorria. Emma se ajoelhou do outro lado de Regina, junto com Henry e tocou a barriga da morena. Regina sentiu duas lágrimas quentes escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto Henry e Freya repetiam o toque de Emma.

-Sim, a família está aumentando. - Emma sussurrou, sentindo seus olhos marejados. Regina sorriu por entre as lágrimas e se inclinou para a frente, beijando a testa do filho. Ela se virou para Freya e encostou a testa na testa da filha, tocando os narizes com carinho, e finalmente se virou para Emma, depositando um beijo casto, leve e livre de luxúria, mas com um significado que ia muito além do que elas sequer haviam imaginado algum dia. Ginny se mexeu na cadeirinha, enquanto cada um levantava e retomava seu lugar na mesa. Durante toda sua vida, Regina achou que conhecia o significado de família, mas sua mãe estava longe de ser um exemplo. Os olhos cor de café de Regina seguiram cuidadosamente cada lugar da mesa. Seus dois filhos, sua neta, sua namorada... Que ironia! Emma Swan, a Salvadora era sua namorada, e ela não se arrependia nem por um segundo, mesmo que o medo a fizesse pensar em desistir. E agora um outro filho... Mais uma pessoa para dar sentido a sua vida. Regina encontrou novamente os olhos de Emma e sorriu. Então era aquilo o que verdadeiramente significava família.


End file.
